INVISIBLE
by Belly Barma
Summary: Imaginez. Vous pouvez faire voler les objets, lire dans les pensées et plus encore mais vous devez boire du sang. Vous vivez en Angleterre à la fin du XIXème siècle. Vous allez dans une public school humaine rendue mixte depuis peu. Vous avez de nombreux ennemis dont votre plus vieux frère d'armes. Vous devez mourir à vos vingt-et-un ans. Arrêtez d'imaginer. Vous êtes un vampire.
1. Crédits

Bonjour les gens ! Voici ma première fiction de longue haleine sur Black Butler !

Je suis _trop_ contente ! Je suis la première personne à écrire en français sur Edward ! (Je sais qu'il y a des One Shot mais je n'ai jamais lu de fanfiction longues sur Edward en français, mais si vous en avez lu, je suis prenante.)

Avant de commencer, quelques petites indications...

* * *

 ** _Crédits :_** Je m'appuis UNIQUEMENT sur le manga papier. Les personnages du manga appartiennent tous à Toboso-sempei (j'ai essayé de les acheter mais rien n'y fait, je ne les aurais pas…)

* * *

 ** _Genre :_** Mystère, Amitié, Fantasy, Aventure, Action, Romance, Humour, Violence (rangés par ordre d'importance)

* * *

 ** _Coup_ _les :_** Edward Midford/Albane Fastituso (OC), Cheslock/OC et je crois que c'est à peu près tout ... Un peu de Ciel/Lizzie... et après je ne suis pas encore sûre ! (Ourte les OC/OC, mais ça, vous vous en fichez.) ;)

* * *

 ** _Résumé :_**

 _Imaginez._

Vous pouvez faire voler les objets, lire les pensées et plus encore mais vous devez boire du sang. Vous êtes un être anormal et invisible.

Vous vivez en Angleterre à la fin du 19ème siècle dans un univers de gentleman et de ladies.

Vous avez des amis humains et vous aimez un humain mais vous détestez cette espèce.

Vous allez dans une _public school_ pour humain rendue mixte depuis peu où la tradition et le directeur règnent en maître.

Vous n'avez plus de père. Votre mère est un être puissant, froid et calculateur.

Même dans votre monde, vous avez de nombreux ennemis dont votre plus vieux frère d'armes.

 _Arrêtez d'imaginer._

Vous êtes une fille du monde de l'invisible. Vous vous appelez Albane Fastitudo. Vous êtes un vampire.

* * *

Même s'il n'y a rien de concret dans ce post, vous pouvez déjà commenter si l'envie vous en prend ! ^^'

À plus tard pour le prologue et la préface (que je posterai en même temps) !

* * *

 _Belly-hime_


	2. Capitulum 0

Solitude.

Ce mot a-t-il un sens pour les enfants gâtés ?

Ce mot a-t-il un sens pour les abandonnés de la vie ?

Un seul mot, qui pourrait avoir tant et tant de connotations différentes. Une personne ayant toujours été seule sait-elle ce qu'est d'être seul ? Une personne ayant toujours été entourée sait-elle ce qu'est d'être seul ? Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun sens à ce terme. Le rejet des autres, l'enfermement, la faim, le froid, la souffrance avait usé la moindre parcelle d'humanité de mon être...

Enfin, c'est ce je croyais.

Parce ce que tu as fait ton entrée dans ma vie. Tu m'as sorti des ténèbres. Alors, moi... C'est pour ça que... Je...


	3. Capitulum 0,5

_Préface_

* * *

Et dépassant la créature

Montant toujours, toujours accru,

Il regarde tant la nature

Que la nature a disparu !

Car, des effets allant aux causes,

L'oeil perce et franchit le miroir,

Enfant et contempler les choses,

C'est fini par ne plus les voir.

 _Magnitudo Parvi,_ Victor Hugo

* * *

Arcana Fastitudo observait allégrement les autres invités depuis son fauteuil. C'était une réception tout ce qui avait plus de normale; et parallèlement, c'était une réception de l'enfer. Le noble du mal, son associé, un vampire - elle-même -, et puis ce dieu de la mort.

Et pourtant, au milieu de ces ténèbres, un enfant éblouissait son entourage de sa lumière.

Ciel Phantomhive. Deux ans.

Vincent être être fier de son fils, il était vraiment adorable. Arcana coupé un sourire tordu, cynique. Elle voyait déjà très bien le jour où ce petit chérubinait son rôle auprès de la couronne d'Angleterre. Ce jour-là, il ne serait plus qu'une petite poupée brisée. Et ce n'était pas une aube si lointaine.

Ciel bondit dans les bras de Vincent, alors que sa mère gloussait de joie. Ce plan familial avait l'air merveilleux. Ils semblaient de nager dans un rêve total. Ridicule, si on connaît les activités secrètes du comte de Phantomhive.

Pourtant, ils ont l'air de tellement s'aimer ...

Le cœur d'Arcana se serrait étrangement et quelque chose a été choisi dans son ventre. Elle y porta délicatement sa blanche et élégante, pouvant encore s'imaginer la sensation d'avoir une autre vie en elle et prolonger le lien qu'elle avait eu avec ses deux filles lorsqu'elles étaient en elle. À ce jour, Albane avait six ans, et Lucy allaitant sa troisième année. Pourtant, il a dit que la chaise de sa chaise lui était inconnue, et leurs caractéristiques étaient flous dans son esprit.

 _Oui ... Ils s'aiment tellement ..._ pensait-elle à cet instant, examinant cette famille nager dans le bonheur. _Alors que moi, mes filles ... je ne vous porte absolument aucun amour ..._

Et sur cette pensée, elle porte une flûte à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée de champagne.


	4. Capitulum 1 - Arcum 1

_Chapitre 1  
_ _That Princess, beginning_

Malgré le fait que ceux de mon espèce aient une bonne mémoire, je ne me souviens ni de ma naissance ni des semaines qui ont suivies, comme tous les êtres vivants de tous les mondes qui existent dans l'immensité de l'univers. Ma mémoire remonte à quelques brides de sensations, d'émotions. Non, pas les miennes… ceux de mon chat. Ça peut paraître risible mais mon chat noir était la seule source de sentiments et de chaleur réconfortante de ma petite enfance. Ma mère était quelqu'un de froid et dénuée de toutes émotions, dont le sourire n'affichait jamais aucun bonheur. Mon père était absent. Il travaillait trop pour me jeter le moindre coup d'oeil. Les domestiques m'ignoraient royalement. Mon gros chat tout noir, à l'image de mon immense demeure, était la seule chose qui me poussait à être au moins pour une quelconque action une enfant _normale_. J'avais beau lui arracher les moustaches, les poils, lui mordre les oreilles, lui tirer la queue, jamais il ne protestait. Il se contentait de me fixer en ronronnant calmement de ses yeux sondant mon âme.

La seconde personne que j'eus le plaisir de rencontrer était un homme grand aux larges mains chaudes qui sentait un doux parfum ambré. Le sang pulsait mélodieusement contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il était comte. J'avais à peu près un an et je savais former des phrases à peu près correcte et marcher sur deux pattes, comme tous les vampires de mon âge. Il pensait à des choses assez noires en permanence malgré son sourire mielleux. Il me faisait un peu peur. Il se pencha vers moi en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

« Enchanté. Je suis Vincent Phantomhive. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles tu ? »

Je le fixais intensément, ce qui le faisait rire. Son rire était aussi charmant que le son d'une source cristalline.

« N'aie pas peur, n'aie pas peur ! » me disait-il.

Je lui répondis — je lui _dis_ , non pas avec la bouche mais avec la tête : « _Je n'ai pas peur. Je m'appelle Albane._ »

Par surprise, il sursauta et me répondit, un peu décontenancé : « Ha ha ! Ce moyen de discutions est vraiment très pratique pour vous, les vampires ! »

À réflexion, c'est sûrement à ces paroles que j'ai compris que j'étais anormale, sue j'étais _un vampire_.

Ça m'a fait mal.

L'origine des vampires remonte à l'union entre un Dieu et une humaine. Les premiers vampires furent ainsi prétentieusement appelés rois et reines. A la base, il y en avait cinq. Pour garder leur sang « _propre_ » de tout sang humain, ils se sont mariés entre eux et ont fait des enfants, eux-mêmes « _princes_ » ou « _princesses_ ». Mauvais calcul. À l'origine, ils étaient cinq. Cinq est un chiffre impair. Donc un s'est retrouvé seul. Il tomba fou amoureux d'une humaine et lui fit des enfants qui n'était ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment vampire. Il y avait donc quatre familles royales. Les vampires naissant d'une union avec un humain possédaient moins de pouvoirs, ils étaient donc relégué au stade du « _peuple_ » vampirique.

Moi, je suis une « _princesse_ ». Ma mère et mon père étaient un des quatre couples royaux.

Oui, les vampires boivent du sang. Ils se nourrissent aussi d'aliments « normaux » mais leur corps – _mon_ corps – à besoin de renouveler régulièrement par voix orale ses cellules sanguines pour une régénération constante et complète du corps et des organes. C'est pour ça que le vampire possède une longévité exceptionnelle, qu'il cicatrise et guérit beaucoup plus vite que les humains. Notre coeur bat très lentement, comme tous les êtres vivants qui vivent longtemps : quinze pulsation par minutes.

Le vampire voit bien sûr dans le noir. Il a aussi des canines mais elles ne grandissent que quand il attaque une proie, comme les griffes d'un chat. Sa peau résiste à la lumière du jour, autant que celle des humains à l'astre de la nuit. Ils sont juste épuisés de la voir car leurs yeux ne sont pas fait pour une lumière aussi vive.

Je ne sais pas si les humains aiment se faire du mal en racontant des histoires stupides mais non, nous ne craignons ni les croix, ni l'eau bénite, ni l'argent, ni les gousses d'ail. Pour la dernière, un vieux papi vampire en a sans doute avalé de travers et il s'est étouffé avec : les humains ont ensuite interprété à leur façon. Je ne vois que cette solution.

Le feu nous brûle, c'est normal. L'eau nous mouille, comme tous le monde. Quand il y a de la neige, on a froid ; quand c'est la canicule, on a chaud.

On peut entrer dans les églises, les synagogues, les mosquées et les temples même si, en général, nous n'aimons pas nous retrouver en rapport avec la religions – nos origines ne nous mettant sans doute pas très à l'aise. Enfin... il y a bien une exception.

On ne dort pas ni dans des cimetières ni dans des cercueils car un lit est quand même beaucoup plus confortable.

On ne fait pas de messes sataniques avec le pentacle, le sacrifice et tout le bazar qui va avec en criant « Gloire au démon ! » ou d'autres choses dans ce genre. La seule chose que j'aurai envie de crier si je me retrouvait dans ce cas là serait sans doute « Gloire aux pancakes ! »

Bref, être un vampire, ça ne craint pas tant que ça quand on aime la solitude, être traité de « monstre » de temps en temps et qu'on est pas moi. _Surtout_ quand on est pas moi.

Les vampires font partis du « Monde de l'Invisible ». Pourquoi ? Parce que les êtres humains sont persuadés que nous n'existons pas. Ce qui n'existe pas est invisible. Il y a d'autres êtres que les vampires, tels que les elfes — « fée » étant son féminin — les magiciens et tous les autres dont l'homme ne parle que dans ses fictions.

Au fil des années, je m'y étais fait : j'étais une fille de l'invisible. Je comprenais pourquoi mon père n'était jamais là, pourquoi ma mère était si insensible. Ils étaient des personnes de l'invisible.

Les personnes de l'invisible sont à part.

Les personnes de l'invisible ne se font pas remarquer.

Les personnes de l'invisible gardent jalousement leur secret.

Les personnes de l'invisible sont _invisibles_.

Nous nous étions levés tôt cette soirée de décembre car nous allions à une fête. _« Nous »_ , c'était moi, ma mère et ma petite soeur Lucy. Les domestiques invisibles nous avaient habillées et coiffées tout joliment pour l'occasion. Nous allions fêter le quatrième anniversaire du fils de Vincent Phantomhive, si je me souviens bien. L'excitation de rencontrer du monde rendait mes actions et mes souvenirs un peu flou. Mère nous avait donnée à chacune trois pastilles sanguines pour éviter que la _soif_ nous prenne en pleine soirée. Les consignes étaient simples : pas de choses « _bizarres_ », pas de débordement, se comporter comme n'importe quel humain « _normal_ ». Je haïssais me conduire _« normalement »_ , comme si tout ce qui nous touchait habituellement prenait une couleur glauque et sale.

J'avais huit ans.

Ma robe était en soie noire aux bordures argentés et aux manches courtes bouffantes. Mes petites chaussures étaient en toile noire. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et piqués d'argent. Ils étaient fins, doux, brillants et ondulés, de la couleur de la nacre. Je m'admirai dans le miroir avec un grand sourire. Les couleurs – ou valeurs – de mes vêtements faisaient ressortir mes yeux rougeâtre.

Mère était venue en personne dans ma chambre pour m'amener dans la voiture. Le trajet avait été très long mais l'euphorie totale qui m'imprégnait alors me faisait perdre toutes notions du temps.

Au bout d'un moment, la voiture tirée par deux chevaux noirs s'arrêta enfin et, sans plus tarder, je me précipitai dehors. Devant mes yeux émerveillés se dressait un manoir parfaitement symétrique ; un peu moins grand que le nôtre mais magnifique. Les parterres de fleurs étaient de toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable malgré l'hiver présent. Ma mère sorti à son tour avec Lucy et m'attrapa la main pour me tirer vers le manoir. Elle toqua puis se tourna vers nous.

« _N'oubliez pas : personne ne doit savoir. Personne._ »

Sa voix élégante était impérative, sans appel. Nous hochâmes la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, ma gorge me serrait et mes yeux me brûlaient. Je baissais donc la tête pour que ma génitrice ne remarque pas mes yeux de verres. La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux majordome qui nous fit entrer avec une révérence et nous débarrassa de nos manteaux. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement.

Je ne devais pas oublier, sous aucun prétexte : moi aussi j'étais _invisible_.

La fête battait son plein au milieu de cette grande salle de réception. Il devait être minuit. Je ne ressentais pas une once de fatigue. Après tout, la nuit était mon domaine, à moi, vampire.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas trouvé d'enfants de mon âge. En fait non, c'était mieux comme ça. Les enfants « _normaux_ » de huit ans sont stupides et insupportables. Je préférerai ne jamais en croiser…

« Eh, toi ! Qui es-tu ? » retentis une voix entre le grave et l'aigu enfantin derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers cette voix de garçonnet et me retrouvai en face d'un enfant de mon âge aux courts cheveux blonds en batailles et aux yeux émeraudes. Il était mignon ; mais c'était un humain. Et je haïssais les humains et leur _« normalité »_ débile.

« Un mouton.

\- Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-il avec une tête plus que choqué.

« Je suis un mouton, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Bien sûr. Regarde. »

Je lui indiquai une boucle rebelle qui avait glissée dans mon cou.

« Tu vois. Un mouton, c'est frisé et je suis frisée. Donc je suis un mouton. »

 _Cet imbécile d'humain noble n'a jamais vu un mouton de sa vie, je suis sûre !_ riais-je en mon fort intérieur.

« Ton raisonnement n'est pas logique ! » persista-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frisée que tu es un mouton ! Un mouton, ça mange de l'herbe, ça dort dehors et ça ne parle pas... et... euh...! »

Il parut vouloir dire autre chose mais ne le fit pas. Je ne lis pas dans son esprit, car je n'en avais pas envie — et aussi parce que j'avais fermé hermétiquement le mien pour éviter que _toutes_ les pensées de _toutes_ les personnes de la salle pénètrent dans ma tête. Je n'avais envie de me taper une migraine monumentale le lendemain ! Comme disait souvent ma mère, ma défense mentale était encore fine comme du papier de riz.

Il n'empêche, cet humain était plus intelligent que je l'imaginais, je devais me méfier...

« Je m'appelle Edward Midford ! Et toi ? »

 _Mais ce n'est pas vrai !_ rageais-je.

Pourquoi insistait-il ? Ça se voyait que je n'avais pas envie de parler avec lui ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner méchamment.

« Albane Fastitudo », finis-je par lâcher à contrecoeur.

« Albane… Je peux t'appeler Belly ? »

 _Il en a beaucoup d'autres, des idées stupides comme ça ?_

« Si tu veux.

\- Tu voudrais devenir mon amie, Belly ?

\- Non. Sans façon », tranchais-je.

Deux grandes mains fines et blanches se posèrent sur mes épaules frêles. Je levai la tête pour voir ma mère penchée légèrement sur moi. Ses cheveux noirs vinrent effleurer mon visage dans une caresse coupante.

« _Accepte, Albane. Pour la paix entre les peuples..._ » me _dit_ ma mère directement dans ma tête.

Je fronçai les sourcils et soupirai, puis baissai ma tête vers le blond qui me fixait, interrogateur.

« C'est d'accord, je veux bien être ton amie. »

Ma mère esquissa un sourire sans émotion de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuse avant de disparaître dans la foule. Edward me regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il me sourit et m'attrapa la main pour me tirer on-ne-sait-où.

« Viens ! Je vais te montrer ma petite soeur ! Elle est super mignonne et gentille ! » me dit-il. « Elle s'appelle Lizzy – en vrai, Elizabeth mais je l'appelle Lizzy – et a les cheveux bouclés aussi !

\- Elle est aussi un mouton ? » ricanais-je.

« N'importe quoi ! » rit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose avec stupéfaction : c'était à moi qu'il parlait, qu'il souriait, c'était avec moi qu'il riait. Il me voyait. J'existais malgré le fait d'être invisible.

Un mouton est frisé, mais ce qui est frisé n'est pas forcément un mouton.

Ce qui n'existe pas est invisible… mais est-ce que ce qui est invisible n'existe pas ?


	5. Capitulum 2 - Arcum 1

Salut, salut !

J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous présenter, _ladies (and gentlemans ?)_ , mon chapitre 2 ! Oh... Je tremble d'émotion... Voici la présentation du rôle d'Albane et de son ennemi juré et futur bourreau... Que de joie, mes amis !

Au fait, concernant cette fiction, je pense que vous vous en doutiez mais elle se situe dans un univers parallèle à la véritable histoire de Toboso-seinei où je peux faire ce que bon me semble ! :P Je connais déjà le fin mot de l'histoire, et le "tueur du manoir Phantomhive" est défini pour moi (donc je ne m'appuierais pas du manga pour celui-ci). J'essayerai de publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines, sachant que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 9 sur... beaucoup... je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, mais _beaucoup_.

Merci à Io de Scylla pour ses commentaires ! (Entre fan d'Edward, on se comprend !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _That Princess, competing_

* * *

« Laissez moi deviner... Vous vous êtes encore battu mais vous allez essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes tombé à cause d'une racine qui dépassait ? » demanda la voix blasée de notre interlocuteur.

« Oui, Maître ! » crièrent nos deux voix.

« Et j'imagine aussi que vous n'allez pas vous excuser...

\- Non, Maître ! »

Le Maître eut un très long soupir et nous regarda longuement de derrière son grand bureau où s'entassaient des tonnes de piles de papiers en tous genres, surtout des rapports et des fiches concernant les capacités de ses élèves. Nous étions tous deux droits comme des piquets, la tête haute, couverts de bleus. Je le regardai en coin et il sembla faire la même chose au même moment car nos regards se croisèrent. Nous nous toisâmes pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

Sa peau était mâte, de couleur café. Ses cheveux étaient plus claires que sa peau, tirant sur le caramel. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert presque transparent et contrastaient avec le reste de son apparence. Certain disaient que le vert était la couleur de l'espoir, mais j'y voyais plutôt quelque chose de macabre qui me faisait un frisson glacé dans la nuque quand nos regards se croisaient trop longtemps. Il était beau, même très beau, mais semblait tout faire pour le cacher, derrière sa coupe de cheveux volant dans tous les sens possibles et imaginable et son immense frange lui mangeant plus de la moitié du faciès. Un trait de son visage le rendait unique à tous les autres : une balafre un plus claire que sa peau partait de son menton à la moitié de sa joue droite. De longues oreilles brunes et duveteuses dépassaient à l'horizontale de ses cheveux, ce qui prouvait qu'il appartenait à l'espèce des elfes.

Son uniforme était le même que le mien, excepté le un bandeau noir autour du cou : un tee-shirt à manche courte blanc aux bords rouges, un pantalon soupe noir qui prenait la forme de nos jambes aux bords rouges , des bottes en cuir solides. En plus de moi, il portait aussi des gants souples noirs en cuir de dragons.

Il avait alors quatorze ans, deux années de plus que moi.

Je n'arrivai pas à le supporter. Son caractère froid, ses paroles absurdes, son manque total de délicatesse, ses traits qui jamais ne souriaient, jamais ne pleuraient... Non, vraiment, je n'y arrivai pas.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas non plus le détester. On passait le plus clair de notre temps à se disputer et à se taper le plus fort possible, plutôt que de suivre les cours, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de lui en vouloir. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, je trouvais qu'on se ressemblait ?...

Le Maître commença à parler d'une voix lourde, gardant les yeux rivés sur un point inconnu derrière nous, près de la porte.

« Albane... Chester... Vous êtes tous deux les meilleurs élèves que j'ai formé tout au long de ma vie... Malgré votre jeune âge, vous êtes déjà sans nul doute bien plus doué que beaucoup des plus grands de vos espèces respectives. (Il fit une pause puis se leva et marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre pour y observer, les yeux vides, le jardin de plante médicinale.) Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à vous apprendre et vous pourrez soit partir où bon vous semble, soit rester au Monastère... (Il se retourna d'un coup vers nous, le visage très sérieux.) Mais vous êtes des _élus_ ! Votre destin est scellé ! Vous ne pourrez jamais y échapper ! »

Nous restâmes comme paralysés, figés, quelques secondes avant de nous reprendre et de crier d'une même voix claire : « Oui, Maître ! »

Bien sûr que nous étions coincés ensemble... « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! » comme aurait dit quelqu'un de niais et naïf ne connaissant pas la situation. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire », et surtout pour le pire.

Le Maître esquissa un sourire avant d'ordonner, la mine rassurer et confiante : « Chester, tu peux te retirer dans tes quartiers ! Albane, reste. Je dois te parler. »

Chester se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte sans se tourner. Il ouvrit la porte puis me jeta un regard repli de vide... et... de quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à identifié. Un mélange de pitié et d'interrogation silencieuse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça. Enfin si, je le savais.

La porte fut fermer dans un minuscule claquement sec, mais présent. Je retournais mon regard vers le Maître qui était retourné à son bureau et fouillais dans un énorme paquet de feuille volantes. J'attendais patiemment qu'il parle ou qu'il m'autorise à parler. Il resta silencieux longtemps, laissant étrangement flotter le temps dans la pièce. Je ne cillais pas.

Le bureau était tapissé de planches de bois robustes, taillés de spirales et runes qui m'étaient inconnues. Des dizaines de cadres en bois s'entassaient sur les murs, montrant les visages des élèves précédents, tantôt souriants, tantôt sérieux. Cet endroit était le seul où j'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et large que moi. Et cette sensation... n'était pas forcément désagréable. De large fenêtre dessinait à contre jour le profil élaguant du Maître farfouillant dans ses papiers et de son large bureau, faisant face à la porte. La pièce était assez petite, pour un aussi haut responsable, mais conviviale et chaleureuse, qualités qui manquaient cruellement au Sphinx des lieux.

Enfin, il se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention qu'il avait déjà.

« _J'ai reçu une lettre à ton attention pas plus tard qu'hier..._ » _déclara_ -t-il en sortant une enveloppe du tas, scellée d'un cachet de cire couleur -.

« _Une lettre ?_ » _demandais_ -je, légèrement surprise et curieuse.

Le Maître acquiesça, me _disant_ directement avec l'esprit : « _Elle vient de ton très cher ami Edward de Midford..._ »

J'écarquillais les yeux et mon sourire se figea. Une veine battit sur ma tempe, quand je demandais tout haut, la voix tremblante pour contrôler mon agacement : « Pa... pa... pardon, Maître ? »

Depuis qu'on c'était rencontré, Edward m'écrivait régulièrement des lettres dont je ne donnais de réponse que pour la moitié, mais le Maître les faisait directement passé par les moines ou bonne-soeur jusqu'à mon bungalow... Je me doutais qu'il verifiait à chaque fois leur contenu, mais pas qu'il les triait !

Edward était un tout petit peu étouffant avec ses missives tous les deux jours et ses appels téléphoniques en pleine journée ! Je suis un vampire, moi ! Quand est-ce qu'il croit que je dors ?! Bon, effectivement, il n'était pas au courant... mais quand même ! C'était une vraie glu ! De plus, il parlait les trois quarts du temps de sa petite sœur !

Je pense que le qualifier de « très cher ami » poussait le bouchon un petit peu trop loin !

« _Il te propose de venir passer une semaine chez lui quand tu voudras..._ » continua le Maître, sentant ma colère s'accroire d'instant en instant avec un amusement marqué par son sourire en coin et sa position nonchalante contre le dossier de sa chaise.

J'eus une grande envie de hurler un énorme « NON ! » tragique mais je m'abstins.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que de 1) j'étais en face de mon Maître donc ça ne se fait pas de 2) je suis un vampire, donc gueuler était une mauvaise idée sauf si je voulais au passage exploser aussi toutes les vitres du Monastère et de 3) une idée me retint : si j'allais chez lui une semaine, ça voudrait aussi dire que je ratais une semaine d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, je devrais travailler deux fois plus dur après mais je pourrais narguer Chester pendant des jours...

Mais bon, je devrai aussi supporter cet imbé... ce type pendant une semaine...

Mais il était vrai que de voir l'expression de Chester après lui avoir annoncé l'air-de-rien que je partais était on-ne-peut-plus enchantant...

Je levai la tête vers le Maître qui me fixait avec un sourie ni bienveillant ni malveillant inscrit sur le visage. Je _demandai_ d'une voix déterminée, fronçant les sourcils avec espoir : « _Puis-je y aller ?_

\- _Quand le jour sera levé, tu devras téléphoner à ton ami pour lui annoncer que tu acceptes, alors..._ »

Une immense joie gonfla d'un coup mon cœur, le faisant battre moins lentement que d'habitude. Je souris de contentement, les yeux pleins de lumières, en m' _exclamant_ : « _Je vous remercie, Maître !_

\- _Ce n'est rien... Tant que je n'y perds rien..._ »

Nos regards se soudèrent. Nous savions tous deux à quoi il faisait référence. Mon sourire agrandis un petit peu plus encore, bien que mes yeux perdirent de leur éclat, devenant presque cyniques.

« _Oh non, Maître ! Je vous fais la promesse que vous n'y perdrez rien ! Je vous offrirai le plus beau des spectacles ! Vous ne serez pas déçu ! Admirez, Maître, la plus splendide représentation que vous verrez de votre vie !_ »

Son sourire s'accentua lui aussi un peu plus, formant d'étrange fossettes ombrées aux coins de ses lèvres, le déformant presque diaboliquement. Il souffla : « J'espère bien... »

Je m'inclinais profondément dans une grande révérence droite.

« _Au revoir, Maître. Merci._ »

Puis je me tournais, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres rouges. Je pressais ma main sur la poignée d'acier de la porte de bois polie, quand j'entendis le Maître m'appeler.

Je me tournai pour le regarder. Toute réjouissance avait disparut de mon visage et aucune émotion n'aurait pu transpercer mon hypocrisie remarquable, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mes yeux étaient devenus froids, tandis que se le fixais à travers mes longs cils noirs.

« Oui, Maître ? »

* * *

Depuis l'aube de leur existence, les vampires et les elfes ne se sont jamais entendu. Ils se sont haï dès les premiers contacts. Les vampires voulait une monarchie, prônant la supériorité par nature des uns ou des autres, les elfes, un peuple libre sans aucun dirigeant autre que la nature même. Si les premiers avaient développés des capacités extraordinaire en rapport avec le mental, comme lire dans les pensées, torturer à distance, créer des illusions, ou même devenir transparent, les seconds avaient des pouvoirs provenants de la nature. Leur politique étant instable, les elfes se sont vite pliés au régime vampirique, bien que restant assez libres dans leurs faites et gestes grâce aux nombreuses rebellions menées dans ce but. Après l'abdication, leur peuple s'est divisé en quatre tribus, quatre « clans ».

La tribu de l'eau.

La tribu du feu.

La tribu de l'air.

La tribu de la terre.

Comme les quatre éléments. Chaque clan était gradé par un général elfe chargé de protéger l'anonima du monde de l'Invisible ainsi que le palais des Quatre Rois, appelé aussi le Sénat de l'Invisible les sénateurs représentant toutes les espèces pensantes connues et reconnaissant ce monde.

Malgré tout, le seul endroit où les espèces se côtoyaient sur un pied d'égalité totale, ou presque, était le Monastère.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils le voudraient, les vampires n'étaient pas forcément écartés de toutes religions. Il y avait une exception à la règle – et quelle exception !

Une fois chaque siècle est choisi à cause d'une prophétie faite par un Dieu, que nul ne connait et qui se permet de s'approprié des vies sans raison, un _« élu »_ pouvant être de toutes espèces du monde de l'Invisible. Celui-ci est chargé de veiller à l' _« équilibre »_ du monde de l'Invisible par rapport à celui des humains, des shinigamis, des dieux ou des démons. Tout est lié à une prophétie. Le Monastère est le lieu où sont formés les élus, ainsi que les généraux et tous les grands membres de l'Invisible. Le _« Maître »_ est l'élu du siècle dernier, enseignant à la prochaine relève le « métier ».

Ce siècle-ci, deux élus sont nés. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ni comment, pour la simple raison que je n'en sais rien, et je ne le saurais jamais. Mon intelligence supérieure ne me donne pas la science infuse, non plus ! Et les seules personnes pouvant répondre à mes interrogation sont présentement mortes.

Moi, Albane Fastitudo, vampire de sang royale.

Et Chester Sacrosanct, elfe.

Deux élues d'espèce rivales.

Deux ennemis.

Seulement, un seul élu peut exercer son pouvoir en même temps. L'un des deux devrait donc mourir. C'est pour ça qu'à nos vingt-et-une années, nous devions nous battre dans un combat à mort, sauvant chacun ses rêves, espoirs

C'est la règle.

Chester est métisse. C'est ce qu'on appelle irrespectueusement un « bâtard ». Son père était le général de la tribu du vent sa mère était une fée de la tribu du feu. Son père a séduit sa mère pour mener une expérience. Elle est tombée enceinte, comme prévu. Son père est mort pendant une mission, avant sa naissance sa mère a été condamné à mort quelques jours après sa naissance. Son père n'a jamais pu la reconnaître sa mère n'a jamais pu lui transmettre l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'est pour cela qu'il a été victime de nombreuses discriminations au cours de son enfance – et si ce n'était que ça. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il me battra. Sa détermination était inébranlable, il n'aurait jamais pu perdre son objectif de vue. C'était sa seule raison de vivre. J'étais condamné à mourir de sa main à mes vingt-et-un ans.

C'est la règle.

* * *

L'ELU DESCEND DES POUVOIRS DE DIEU.

SA DISPARITION ENTRAINERAIT LA FIN DE CE MONDE.

LA MISSION DES GÉNÉRAUX EST DE LE PROTÉGER DU REGARD DES HOMMES ET DE LUI-MÊME.

SON POUVOIR ENJENDRERA PÊCHÉ OU VERTU SELON SON CHOIX.

LA MISSION DES GÉNÉRAUX EST DE LE MAÎTRISER :

SANS ÉQUILIBRE, IL APPORTERA LA DÉVASTATION

SANS CONSCIENCE, LE CHAOS.

* * *

Je trottais à travers les couloirs à sa recherche. M'arrêtant au niveau de la porte du jardin de plantes médicinales, à la première intersection du cloître, je levai la tête, inspirai profondément l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de son sang. Pitié, comme c'était cliché de dire que je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille, mais pas complètement faux, liés comme nous étions. Et, à vrai dire, je devinai sans peine que son fluide vital avait, pour moi, un goût dégueulasse. Pas seulement parce que je mourrais dans d'atroce souffrance si quelques millilitres pénétraient mon organe digestive – tout le monde connait la légende incompatibilité vampire-elfe – mais aussi à cause de l'odeur qu'il émettait. Celle-ci était parfois si étouffante qu'elle me faisait suffoquer. Je ne sentais que le parfum de l'herbe grasse coupée – quelle horreur.

J'ouvrai soudain les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient devenus écarlate, les pupilles légèrement fendues à la verticale. J'eus un grand sourire carnassier puis chantonnait : « Trouvé... »

Je bifurquai dans les jardins médicinal. Contrairement à son nom orgueilleux, il y avait autant de plantes classiques dans cette partie du parc que de plantes guérisseuses. L'ombre des feuilles transparente éclairées par la lune des feuilles de verre du grand arbre en bronze planté au milieu des quatre longs carrés de fleurs et buissons divers s'étendait sur les partenelles*, les pommiers d'or et les c _hélidoines_ **. le vent faisait tinter les branches et le feuillage de l'arbre central et, plus loin, le son d'une fontaine cristalline rafraichissait le début de l'été. Je me mis à avancé d'un pas souple et naturel sur le sentier marbré. J'aperçu un peu plus loin, accroupi au bord du chemin, observant de près une fleur, Chester.

Un sourire innocent passa sur mon visage, feinté à la perfection : « Toi, ici ? »

Il me répondit d'un ton lasse : « Surprenant... »

 _Mince, il a dû se rendre compte que je le cherchais_ , pensais-je.

Je laissais tomber en fermant les yeux une seconde, avant de me pencher un peu, un sourire narquois revenu sur mes lèvres : « Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire maintenant...

-Je vais passé une semaine chez un ami ! » clamais-je triomphalement.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder, se contentant d'un léger haussement de sourcil désintéressé : « Tu as des amis, toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! » ricanais-je méchamment, sachant pertinemment que lui ne s'attachait jamais à personne. « Tu seras seul à l'entraînement une semaine ! »

Il y eu un moment de silence où il ne sourcilla pas. Celui à la peau métisse et aux eau vert d'eau restait le regard dur sur la pauvre plante devant ses yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un doigt à part ses cheveux se déplaçant au gré de la douce brise, figé comme si tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus.

« Et alors ? » finit-il par demander.

Il avait parlé d'un ton si froid que j'eus l'impression que des dizaines de pics de glace traversait à ce moment mon corps de part en part. Je me redressai d'un coup, perdant tout sourie.

« Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

\- Rien. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ça ne me fait rien », conclut-il d'un ton polaire.

Alors que ma tristesse et ma frustration me poussait à m'enfuir en courant, mon indignation voulait que je le tabasse, mon éducation, que je réplique, ma condition, que je le tue et mon envie... mon envie ? Ne pouvant choisir entre toutes ses propositions, je pris le pari du sentiment que je couvrais à présent. Toute crispation disparut de mon visage qui se détendit dans un sourire qui sonnait faux... mais il y avait-il une quelconque honnêteté dans ma rivalité avec Chester ? J'avais l'impression que quoi que je faisais, ça n'aurait jamais été avec le cœur.

« D'accord ! Dommage, dans ce cas ! »

Je me tournais vivement, perdant toute candeur, vanité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et avança d'un pas raide jusqu'au couloir, franchissant la voute gothique couverte de lierre le plus rapidement possible pour m'éloigner de ce garçon qui m'effrayait autant qu'il m'énervait. Les derniers sons que j'entendis était un bruit sourd, suivit de la voix rauque de mon ennemi par statu et hasard.

« Imbécile de vampire. »

Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents et les poings, rigidifiant un peu plus ma démarche, essayant d'étouffer la douleur qui montait lentement en moi, comme la lèpre, rongeant au fur et à mesure mon être, encore au loin, tapie dans l'ombre de mon âme.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _*Patrenelle : plante contre la migraine_

 _**Chélidoine : plante qui soigne le foie et les problèmes digestifs_

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR ALBANE) :**_

 _Oh oh oh... ! Alors comme ça, c'est_ moi _qui fait le premier résumé ? Bah c'est normal, après tout ! C'est_ moi _le personnage principal de cette histoire, enfin ! Alors ? Où est le script ? Oh, vous, là-bas, passez le moi immédiatement ! Ah, voilà !... Mmh... Très bien... Très bien... Oui...Ou... QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CE BRONX ?! J'AI JAMAIS SIGNÉ POUR UNE AMITIÉ LONGUE DURÉE, MOI ! REMBOURSÉE ! LAISSEZ-MOI FAIRE LA PEAU À CETTE AUTEUR EN HERBE ! (Elle aperçoit la responsable de son malheur dans le studio d'enregistrement et se met à lui courir après avec un grognement bestial de rage. L'auteur, ne comprenant pas, a une seconde de réflexion avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe en hurlant de terreur, partant vers d'autres cieux.)_

* * *

Verdict ?

À dans deux semaines, alors !


	6. INFORMATION - Blog

Salut !

Voici un blog qui j'ai créé en rapport avec ma fanfiction INVISIBLE ! C'est juste histoire de ne pas perdre toutes les informations, la vision des personnages, etc. J'y mettrais aussi des bonus, des petites planches de BD... enfin, des trucs sympas quoi ! :D

Non, ce n'est pas un blog Skyrock. C'est un vrai truc bien organisé et bien pro, qui peut se regarder sur ordinateur comme sur Smartphone.

J'espère que vous y ferez un p'tit tour ! (enfin... après, ça vous regarde, hein.)

Le lien : invisible-black-butler . jimdo .com (enlevez les espaces, les hyperliens ne marchent pas sur Fanfiction -_-')


	7. Capitulum 3 - Arcum 1

_Hello_ les gens ! Voici mon chapitre 3, tant attendu par Io-chan (et j'espère d'autres personnes quand même... -_-') !

Je suis désolée, mais on ne voit quasiment pas Lizzie. Pitié, je veux vivre !

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _That Princess, visiting_

Quand cette voiture humaine s'arrêta, je sus que cette semaine serait loin d'être tranquille pour le vampire que je suis, contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré. Edward se précipita tout de suite sur moi avec un grand sourire. Je remarquai avec étonnement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi et que je le dépassais maintenant de plus d'une dizaine de centimètre.

« Belly ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! »

 _Toujours cet affreux surnom..._ me dis-je avec la goutte au front.

Malgré le léger picotement de pouvoir que je sentais dans mes extrémités et mon sourcil tiquant, je souris calmement en mentant : « Oui ! C'est merveilleux que j'ai pu me libérer ! »

 _Tu parles..._ pensais-je.

Même Chester allait plus rire que moi cette semaine... Quoique non. « Chester » et « rire » ne pouvaient pas être mis côte-à-côte dans la même phrase, ironique pour quelqu'un portant le même nom que le chat du comté de Cheshire.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche forma un magnifique « o ».

« Tu es si occupée que ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un miracle d'avoir eut un trou cette semaine !

\- Waouh ! » s'exclama-t-il, admiratif, les yeux brillants. « Tu te donne beaucoup de mal pour quelqu'un de notre âge !

\- Oui, je sais... »

Après coup, j'eus un peu honte de mon mensonge. Enfin... ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. L'entraînement était vraiment dur ! Un être humain serait mort en quelques jours à ce rythme, et encore... seulement s'il était en pleine forme. Mais j'étais un vampire, qui plus est une élue. Pour moi, c'était comme calculer 1+1. La plupart du temps du moins.

Le jeune garçon tapa vivement dans ses mains, tout excité : « Il faut que je te présente ma famille ! Viens ! »

Je le suivis à travers son manoir qu'il me fit visiter en même temps que chercher ses parents. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes (Dieu ce que cet endroit était grand !), nous trouvâmes sa mère et sa sœur dans un des nombreux salons, la plus vielle apprenant à broder à la petite. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ce professeur n'avait pas une tête à broder. La mère d'Edward était blonde aux yeux ambrés avec une légère touche de vert pomme, un regard qui transperçait de la même façon qu'une lame de fer. En fait, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une mère de deux enfants non plus. Elle paraissait même jeune malgré quelques petites rides naissantes. Son froncement de sourcil était impressionnant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'admiration qui se lisait dans les yeux de mon « ami » quand il regardait cette femme. Elle se leva de son fauteuil avec une allure impériale et hautaine : le regard droit et le menton fier.

« Bonjour, mère ! Voici mon amie dont je vous ai parlé ! Vous savez... Albane, le fille de lady Fastitudo. »

Je m'inclinais dans une profonde révérence, comme il était d'usage : « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, madame. »

La mère d'Edward me jugea du regard trois secondes avant de me répondre qu'elle était enchantée d'un ton pas du tout enchanté. Mon sourire se figea et une goutte de sueur coula le long de ma tempe. Elle me faisait drôlement penser à un certain elfe à cicatrice.

Elizabeth me salua dans un immense sourire et une petite voix candide. Edward lui frotta la tête en rougissant, un éclat niais gravé sur les lèvres.

 _Gerbant._

« Comment vas-tu, Belly ? » me demanda Elizabeth de ses grands yeux ronds et brillants.

« On ne peut mieux », mentis-je. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma réponse, alors j'ajoutais, un peu hésitante : « Et toi ?

\- Très bien ! » sourit-elle innocemment. « Je suis contente que tu sois là ! On va bien s'amuser cette semaine ! »

 _Bah voyons._

Deuxième caresse horrible d'Edward à sa soeur. J'allais surtout finir nauséeuse au fond d'un lit. Pourvu que celui-ci soit moelleux… avec une tonne de coussins...

« Où est père ? » demanda enfin Edward.

« Il travaille. Ne le dérangez pas », ordonna la génitrice.

Je dois admettre qu'elle me faisait un peu froid dans le dos, encore plus que ma mère. Et ma fierté de vampire de sang royal en pâtissait.

« Bon ! Tu viens, Belly ? Je vais finir de te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre ! » s'exclama Edward tout gai, partant déjà vers la sortie.

Je le suivis, mais arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'entendis la voix de Frances Midford m'appeler. Je me tournai et vit un sourire maternel étirer ses lèvres. Toute ma peur fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Bienvenu. »

Je battis plusieurs fois des cils, avant de sourire à mon tour.

« Merci beaucoup, madame... »

Finalement, elle ne me faisait pas tant penser que ça à l'autre élu.

Tout allait plutôt bien. C'était l'heure du dîner. J'arrivai dans la grande salle aux mille dorures qui léchaient les murs, suivant Edward. Il y avait, en plus de sa mère et sa sœur, un homme aux très larges épaules, assez grand. Il était blond aux yeux émeraudes et avait un air sévère avec son visage carré, sa fine moustache, sa fossette et ses forts sourcils. Il m'a fixé un moment avant que de petites rides se forment au coin de ses yeux en même temps que ses lèvres se tirent.

« Euh… bonjour ? » fis-je, le regard blasé et un sourire figé sur mes lèvres.

Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me tirer violemment les joues.

« Oh ! Alors c'est toi la petite sur laquelle Ed' à jeté son dévolu ! Tu es très mignonne ! »

La marquise Midford calma tout de suite l'élan de son mari et je pus enfin parler, malgré mes joues douloureuses. Je passais au moins les cinq minutes suivante à faire des exercices de bouches pour rendre mes muscles opérationnels. C'est qu'il avait de la poigne, le vieux ! Il n'était pas chef des chevaliers d'Angleterre pour rien !

Nous mangeâmes et la conversation tourna surtout autour de moi, donc je dus encore _un petit peu_ mentir. J'allais ensuite me coucher en même temps qu'Edward et Elizabeth. Une bonne me lava ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me lavait, car une des bases de la philosophie vampirique est qu'« il faut toujours savoir se débrouiller seul – ces humains sont vraiment des incapables ! »

Une fois dans mon lit la lumière éteinte, je me tournais et me retournai sans apercevoir Morphée. C'est vrai que j'allai avoir du mal à dormir la nuit, mais bon ! Certains humains dorment le jour et vivent la nuit ; pourquoi ne ferrais-je pas l'inverse ? Ça me demanderai juste plus d'énergie et je pourrais presque vivre comme une humaine. Presque. Mais après tout, pourquoi voudrais-je vivre comme une humaine ?

Je décidai d'observer les étoiles par la fenêtre. J'adorai le faire, dès que j'avais cinq minutes de pause pendant l'entraînement. Je trouvai qu'elles reflétaient toute la beauté du monde. Mais d'une certaine façon, elles faisaient aussi ressortir la laideur du mien.

Quand l'astre de la nuit m'indiqua qu'il était autour de trois heures et demi, je fermai consciencieusement les yeux. Je m'imaginais un corps transparent qui sortirait du mien. Il se poserait sur le parquet de ma chambre sans un bruit et traverserait le mur d'un sautillement comme s'il n'y en avait pas, pour pénétrer dans la chambre voisine qui était celle d'Edward. Il se pencherait au-dessus du lit de l'enfant endormi, lui effleurait le visage du bouts des doigts. Celui-ci remua la tête, ce qui ferait reculer légèrement le corps invisible. Edward rêvait de sa sœur chevauchant une licorne avec un sourire et un peu de bave coulant sur son menton. Ce tableau semblerait presque mignon au corps invisible. Le corps se pencherait encore une fois pour le secouer de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que le garçon se réveille en sursaut, se demandant pourquoi. Le corps se retirerait alors lentement en regardant le désarroi d'Edward avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-sadique et regagnerait mon esprit.*

Oui, pour toutes les fois où il m'a fait des coups comme celui-là, il me fallait bien cette vengeance personnelle.

Deux jours. Deux jours que j'étais dans ce grand manoir en compagnie d'Edward. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je ne m'étais pas trop ennuyée. Pas trop. Car je devais quand même suivre Edward lors de ses cours, chaque jour. Comme là. Le reste du temps, c'était plutôt marrant, entre jeux, démonstrations pathétiques d'escrime de la part d'Edward (je n'ai pas osé lui dire que son niveau était très bas par rapport au mien), équitation, etc. Mais les mathématiques ? La géographie ? Le français et autres langues étrangères ? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, honnêtement ? Je connaissais déjà tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais Edward s'appliquait beaucoup à étudier. J'en étais même impressionnée. Tant de détermination dans le petit corps de cet enfant de 11 ans... C'était peut-être ça, la force humaine : la détermination. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tant de travail, il m'a expliqué, les étoiles dans les yeux :

« Pour le _Weston College_ , bien sûr !

\- Le _Weston College_ ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non.

\- C'est une des plus grandes _public school_ du pays ! La plupart des fils de bonne famille y vont ! Je suis surpris que tu n'en ais pas entendu parler...

\- Pourquoi en aurais-je entendu parler ?... Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est pour les "fils de bonne famille", non ?

\- Hum, oui... Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été ouverte aux filles aussi depuis deux ou trois années...

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... À cause de quelques révoltes féministe*, je crois.

\- Oh... Et Elizabeth va y aller ? »

Il secoua lentement et tristement la tête en signe de négation : « Elle ne veut pas. »

Cette discussion me laissa bien pensive mais elle ne revint plus sur le tapis.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux jours. Je m'amusais bien mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais") Edward commençais vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Avec ses "Belly" par-ci et ses "Lizzie" par-là.

C'était la tombée de la nuit, mon domaine. Tandis que tout le monde partait se coucher, je me glissais discrètement par la fenêtre de la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée pour me rendre dans les jardins. L'herbe était éclairée par un doux rayon de lune qui caressait le feuillage des arbres et l'herbe, le vent bruissant paisiblement entre eux. Je m'assis sur le sol qui était légèrement mouillé du fait qu'il avait plu la veille. Je trouvais ça agréable, apaisant. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartées, comme pour faire un ange dans la neige, pour contempler les étoiles. Une expression éperdue, presque vide, avait prit place sur mon visage ; et les seules lueurs qui brillaient dans mes yeux étaient le reflet étoilé de la voûte céleste. On aurait dit de petites tâches argentés dans le noir d'encre du ciel. Certaines éclairaient plus intensément que d'autres… c'était étrange. Je me demandais si c'était de cette façon que la Monarchie avait pris place. Parce que certaines personnes, telles des étoiles, brillaient plus que les autres ; tant et si bien que ces dernières semblaient tourner autour de la plus lumineuse.

« Là, c'est la grande ourse ! » déclara une voix claire derrière moi.

Je me tournai en sursaut pour voir Edward me sourire avec bienveillance, un doigt fier de posséder le savoir pointé vers les cieux. Je maudis le fait qu'il était dos au vent, de façon à ce que je ne le sente pas, et de ne pas l'avoir entendu malgré mes sens surdéveloppés, trop profondément ancrée dans mes pensées.

Je voulais m'énerver, lui crier dessus, lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais mes mots se perdirent dans ma gorge et je m'entendis à la place questionner avec un calme immense : « Où ça ? »

Son doigt levé gigota, montrant un ensemble d'orbes au-dessus de nos têtes d'un mouvement abstrait.

« Là ! »

J'hochais lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« On dirait plus une casserole qu'une ourse », dis-je, la voix pâteuse.

Il rit. Je détournai lentement le regard vers le sol à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mon visage son fermant peu à peu.

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je enfin.

« Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et toi ?

\- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir », mentis-je.

« Oh ! Tu peux venir dormir avec moi dans ce cas, si tu veux ! »

Je réponds sèchement : « Non. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il finit par me demander, avec un petit sourire incrédule : « Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non, tu es sourd ou quoi ?! » m'énervais-je.

Son visage se décomposa d'inquiétude. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais… pour moi ?

« Tu es fâchée, Belly ?...

\- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom est Albane ! A-L-B-A-N-E ! C'est pas parce que tu t'appelles "Edward" que je vais t'appeler "Eddy" ! »

Il tendit la main vers moi, mais je le repoussais vivement en me levant d'un bond.

« Arrête ça ! Si j'ai commencé à te parler, c'est parce que j'y étais obligée ! Je ne suis pas ton amie, d'accord ! Je ne le serais jamais. Même si je le voulais, ce ne serait pas possible. Alors lâche-moi, maintenant. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de désespoir, arqués vers le haut, donnant raison à ses grands yeux brillants de surprise, de peur et de tristesse. Je serrais les dents et les poings, me concentrant très fort sur un petit cailloux par terre pour me retenir d'exploser, et tuer Edward par toute l'énergie qui consumerait les alentours alors.

Il tenta d'une petite voix, rompant le silence qui s'était installé : « Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, c'est tout. Il y a des règles auquel on ne peut déloger », dis-je, sombre. « Toi et moi, on ne pourra jamais vraiment se comprendre. C'est comme ça !

\- Mais je suis sûr que si !

\- Mais non, tu es bouché ?! Même si, admettons, nous devenions amis et que ça marchait... Je sais qu'un jour, je disparaîtrai ! Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! "Pouf !" Il ne peut en être autrement ! Et tu ne pourras rien faire ! »

 _Parce que je vais mourir, espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'as rien a y gagner ! Dans tout cela, c'est toi qui en souffriras le plus au bout du compte..._

Il resta deux secondes silencieux à me juger du regard comme si j'étais folle. Comme si je n'étais pas "normale". Puis il balaya toutes ses interrogations d'un sourire innocent.

« Bien sûr que si ! » déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

« Je serai curieuse de savoir comment...

\- Si jamais tu disparaissais, je viendrai te chercher ! »

Je restais un instant silencieuse.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je, blasée, la goutte au front.

\- Si un jour tu disparaissais, je viendrai te chercher ! » répéta-t-il, mot pour mot, intonation pour intonation.

Mon air étonné se changea en suspicieux.

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je suis ton ami, et que je suis un chevalier, et que tu es une fille ! Donc je dois te protéger ! »

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Je ne lui fit pas remarquer que ses propos étaient extrêmement sexistes, que je me débrouillais très bien toute seule, et qu'entre nous, vu son niveau, se serait plutôt à moi de le protéger. Je me détournai juste, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes lèvres pincées, mes joues cramoisies et mon regard plein d'espoir rivé sur le sol.

« Tu es idiot. »

Il eut un éclat de rire, puis se leva et me tendit la main.

« Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, ce soir, Belly… Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je ne suis pas si bête que ça. Même si tu cherche à le cacher, j'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas dormi du tout depuis que tu es arrivée… »

Je restai muette de stupéfaction. Il l'avait vu depuis le début et n'avais absolument rien fait remarqué, même quand nous étions seuls. de plus, il disait ça d'une traite, comme si c'était tout naturel et que n'importe qui était capable de cette déduction. Ce ne fut ni la première fois ni la dernière que je sous-estimais Edward Midford. Et que lui-même se sous-estimait.

Il gardait la main tendue en me souriant calmement, sans crainte ou jugement, quand il me proposa : « Tu veux venir dormir avec moi, maintenant ? »

Je lui pris la main. Au lieu de le suivre bien sagement vers sa chambre, je le tirais brutalement pour le forcer à s'asseoir en même temps que moi. Je fixais le ciel, des lueurs qui n'avaient rien de simples reflets plein les yeux.

« D'abord, dis m'en plus sur les étoiles. »

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

*Avez-vous compris cette scène ? Oui, elle s'est réellement passée. En fait, l'esprit d'Albane est sorti de son corps pour réveiller Edward. Comme il n'a pas d'apparence matérielle, tous les verbes qui décrivent ses actions sont au conditionnels, mais ceux qui décrivent les faits et gestes matériels de la pièces sont à l'imparfait et au passé simple… capish ?

* * *

 _RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR CHESTER) :_

 _ _Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue du Maître... Que cache-t-il comme sombre secret ? Quelles sont ses relations avec Albane ? Est-il digne de représenter Dieu ? Vous pourrez voir tout ça de vos yeux. (En arrière plan, le voix d'Albane retentit : « Waouh ! C'est hyper-ultra chiant quand c'est toi qui le fait... ») Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis. (« Ça ne m'empêche pas de le donner ! ») … (« OK. On va dire que c'est la dernière fois que tu prends le micro, d'accord. »)__

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D

A samedi prochain (oui, c'est les vacances !) pour le chapitre 4, fin de l'Arc 1, qui sera donc du point de vue du Maître...! ;)


	8. Capitulum 4 - Arcum 1 - PDV Maître

Coucou !

Voici mon quatrième chapitre sur INVISIBLE ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 _That Princess, most secretive_

 **Maître**

* * *

En quelques secondes, je me trouvais entre les arbres du bois de la demeure Midford. Avec mes sens surdéveloppés, je me figurai vaguement le plan du manoir. Je passai rapidement toutes les pièces en revue pour enfin trouver la forme du corps d'Albane, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier prouvant qu'elle dormait profondément, dans le lit d'Edward Midford avec ce dernier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sans émotion particulière. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte de mes avertissements...

* * *

« _Albane._ »

Elle s'est retournée vers moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux sans expressions en l'attente de mes paroles, rejetant ses cheveux argentés en arrière. La petite bille de mon esprit tenta de rouler à travers ses pensées avant de se heurter au mur qu'elle avait formé autour pour les garder secrètes. Je souris et elle leva légèrement le menton pour me rappeler qu'elle n'était plus assez incompétente pour se faire avoir de cette façon.

« _Oui, Maître ?_ »

Je pris une légère inspiration.

« _Je ne saurais trop te recommander d'être prudente... N'oublis pas que du sang humain coule en toi, que tu le veuille ou non. Il serait trop facile de t'attacher à l'un d'eux, mais aussi trop dangereux. Tu es une élue. Tu ne peux te permettre de faire d'écart. C'est pour ça que je te conseille de rester au Monastère une fois que tu auras terminé ta formation... Après, tu dois choisir toi-même ce qui te semble être la bonne décision. Tu ne dois pas perdre de vue le fait que tu n'es pas humaine et que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu ne pourras jamais être totalement intégrée parmi eux... Je ne te dis pas cela en temps que ton Maître, mais en temps que ta mère._ »

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. Au fond, je savais qu'elle avait toujours répugné sa condition de vampire, bien qu'elle ait toujours refusé de l'admettre aux autres comme à elle-même. Ça ne ne m'aurait donc pas étonné qu'elle parte dans le monde humain ayant fini son entraînement. J'aurais même été surprise que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle finit par m'adresser un sourire triste qui se voulait convainquant : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mère... Il n'y a aucun risque que je m'attache à un humain !... Je connais ma condition... Mais merci de vous en faire... ! »

Je voyais très bien qu'elle essayait de se persuader elle-même de ses paroles. J'opinai lentement du chef sans quitter des yeux son regard à la couleur rougeâtre. Elle se tourna et actionna la poignée de la porte en tremblant de façon presque imperceptible. Elle se glissa à l'extérieur et, après un dernier regard pour moi, ferma la porte. Je soupirai avant de sortir de gros classeur d'un tiroir et de me mettre à écrire un rapport qui promettait d'être long.

* * *

J'entendis des brindilles craquer derrière moi, vers la gauche. Le vent tournai autour des branches, des troncs d'arbres et le corps d'un homme. Il était grand et assez musclé. Il portait un chapeau haut-de-forme et une longue veste dont les bords flottait doucement, portés par les courants d'air. Je souri doucement.

« Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ? »

Je tournai la tête vers mon mari qui fixait le château avec ses yeux rouges brillants dans le noir et ses pupilles très légèrement fendues à la verticale.

« Une soirée d'été... » répondit-il, pensif.

« Vous m'avez l'air ailleurs, mon ami... qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je n'aime pas ça. »

Il avait froncé les sourcils en plissant les yeux et le nez pour marquer son mécontentement.

« Quoi donc ? « demandais-je innocemment.

« Vous le savez très bien ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il s'était tourné vivement vers moi, le visage empli d'une fureur peu contenue : « Notre fille ! Elue ! Livrée à elle-même dans le monde humain ! Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? Non ! Mieux : vous l'avez poussé à se lié d'amitié avec l'un d'eux ! Pourquoi ? Pour l'éloigner du Monastère ? De vous ? »

J'ouvrai de grands yeux effarés alors qu'il ne cillait pas.

« Vous savez parfaitement toutes les répercutions que pourrait avoir sa présence ici ! Si jamais elle venait à faire appel à ses pouvoirs, ça engendrerai des choses terribles ! Et le fait qu'elle ait besoin de se nourrir de sang ? »

Un sourire léger fendit mon visage et je m'approchai rapidement de mon mari pour poser une main délicate sur sa joue. Il se crispa et rougit de ce contact mais ne sembla pas perdre son sang-froid.

« Enfin, vous savez comme moi que si l'amour de l'humain auquel elle est liée est sincère, elle perdra tous ses pouvoirs et vivra comme simple mortel !

\- Mais... mais s'il s'agit d'un simple mensonge... » reprit-il, bien qu'un peu plus détendu, « Son corps et son âme s'autodétruiront et disparaîtront dans l'air et la terre.

\- En effet », j'acquiesçai. « Mais nous venons tous de la terre et nous retournerons tous à la terre. Et c'est son aventure : elle fait ses choix seule.

\- M... mais... !

\- Chuuut... Laissons donc les enfants dormir... Je lui ai donné mon avis, à elle de se forger le sien. La nuit porte conseil... »

Je lui attrapais la main et nous téléportai dans le manoir de la famille Yagari, dans la chambre que nous partagions. Il faisait sombre, et même la lumière de lune ne pénétrait pas dans cette pièce, grâce aux lourds rideaux de velour. Je soupirai de contentement : « Aah... Comme j'aime cet endroit...

\- Moi aussi... C'est beaucoup plus calme qu'au Monastère... » souffla-t-il d'une voix grave et triste.

Il était face au miroir, les mains fortement appuyées sur la table de chevet. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches à force de crispation. Son dos était courbé et tendait le tissus de sa veste d'affaire, ses cheveux couleur nacre ondulés tombait sur son visage fixant la tablette. Je m'avançai de ma démarche souple vers lui pour poser mes mains délicatement sur ses épaules, qui se tendirent automatiquement. Un rire cristallin franchit mes lèvres alors que j'effleurai avec son cou. Il frissonna et je ris un peu plus. Ma main lui caressait doucement le dos.

« Désolée, mon ami... » murmurais-je avec toute la sensualité dont j'étais capable.

Son souffle se coupa dans un hoquet inhumain quand j'enfonçais ma main dans son dos pour la faire ressortir au niveau de sa poitrine, faisant gicler son sang encore chaud contre le miroir. Je recommençai cette action dans l'autre sens en lui arrachant le cœur au passage.

« Mais vous vous posez beaucoup trop de question... »

J'abandonnai ensuite mon mari, le laissant tomber sur le sol dallé de marbre dans un bruit sourd, les yeux révulsés, pour observer l'organe qui battait encore dans ma main. Le cœur d'un vampire était éternel, rendant l'être presque immortel... Je feins un sourire triste en jetant le cœur dans l'âtre brûlante de la cheminée. En me tournant, je croisais les yeux de mon reflet dans la glace. Son regard était perdu malgré son grand sourie et ses sourcils arqués vers le plafond. Mes cheveux était fins, noirs et brillant et tombaient dans mon dos et sur mes épaules. Quelques gouttes de sang parsemaient ma peau lisse et blanche comme la porcelaine ; le même qui inondait mon bras droit meurtrier. Je ris à ce spectacle.

« Et oui... la vie n'est pas juste... » expliquais-je à mon écho comme on dit qu'il n'y a pas de monstre dans sa chambre à un enfant qui a peur du noir.

Je tournai ensuite les talons pour sauter par la fenêtre et retourner en courant avec ma vitesse surnaturelle à mon poste.

* * *

 _Arc 1, Fin._

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? :D

Je posterai toute à l'heure l'interlude 1 ! A plus tard !


	9. Capitulum 4,5

_Interlude 1_

* * *

Dieu n'a créé que l'être impondérable.

Il le fit radieux, beau, candide, adorable,

Mais imparfait ; sans quoi, sur la même hauteur,

La créature étant égale au créateur

Cette perfection, dans l'infini perdue,

Se serait avec Dieu mêlée et confondue,

Et la création, à force de clarté,

En lui serait rentrée et n'aurait pas été.

La création sainte où rêve le prophète ;

Pour être, ô profondeur ! devait être imparfaite.

Donc, Dieu fit l'univers et l'univers fit le mal.

 _Victor Hugo_

* * *

Le Sénat était un bel endroit où mourir.

 _Au suivant !_

C'est ce que je m'étais forcé à penser. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, puisque j'étais condamné à mort. On m'avait attribué un numéro, et je devais attendre que la voix m'ordonne de me rendre en salle d'exécution. Beaucoup penserait que c'est une triste fin, mais pas moi. Je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre dans ce monde.

 _Au suivant !_

 _Et puis, au moins, ils donnaient des apéritifs aux futurs morts_ , pensais-je en prenant sur une table un morceau de pudding.

J'allais m'asseoir lourdement sur un des fauteuils qui bordait l'antichambre. Et c'est à ce moment là que mon regard croisa le sien. Ce vert transparent vint caresser mon âme alors que mon coeur rata un battement.

 _Au suivant !_

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire pour chasser cette drôle de sensation.

 _He he he, mon vieux… Serais-tu si troublé de mourir que tout t'émeus ?_ me demandais-je cyniquement.

Mais quand je relevai la tête, je recroissais le même regard à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je sursautai vivement à cette proximité inattendue. Ce jeune garçon à qui je ne donnerais pas quinze ans, la peau mate, le nez droit, la cicatrice marquante, les grands yeux verts et les cheveux en bataille, me fixait sans ciller un seul instant. Pendant une seconde, je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas un fantôme. Mais il me prouva l'inverse ne me questionnant avec une clarté impressionnante : « Pourquoi êtes-vous condamné à mort ? »

 _Au suivant !_

La question me pris de cours. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de tourner la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'y trouver ces parents. Quoi que… ce fut un petit peu stupide, il y avait peu de chance qu'un adolescent de cet âge se baladât avec ses parents.

« Qui es-tu, petit ? » demandais-je avec la drôle de sensation que ma bouche s'était instantanément déshydratée.

« Je m'appelle Chester Sacrosanct. Et toi ? »

Outre la familiarité avec laquelle il parlait à un total inconnu, ce fus le ton absolument décidé qui me surpris le plus. Aucune hésitation se semblait le remuer. Un sourire triste persa mon visage quand je fis le rapprochement entre Chester Sacrosanct et l'absence de ses parents.

« Je m'appelle… Charlie Ryan… Tu viens sous ordre du Maître ? »

 _Au suivant !_

Une légère crispation lui serra le visage, mais ce fut si bref que je jurerais avec rêvé. Il me répondit d'un ton plus dur : « Confidentiel. »

Puis il sembla avoir une hésitation, avec que ses sourcils ne se fronce avec tristesse : « Je viens pour des recherches personnelles… Je voudrais savoir comment se passe une mise à mort…

\- Tu viens par rapport à ta mère ?...

\- Oui et non. »

Il ne m'en dit pas plus, et me regarda avec plus d'insistance pour me pousser à répondre à sa première interrogation. Je soupirai avec de lui expliquer : « Je suis condamné pour être tombé amoureux d'une humaine… Une fois que ce sera fini, je me rendrais dans le monde des humains pour la demander en mariage. C'est une femme incroyable… belle, forte, généreuse… elle n'est pas riche mais toujours tournée vers les autres… Je l'aime plus que tout. Je sais que je ne la mérite pas… je ne suis plus tout jeune, en plus je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts… mais je ne supporterai pas de la voir avec un autre… Dis-moi, Chester… est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Il marqua un temps - de réflection ? d'hésitation ? - avant de me répondre d'une voix grave : « Non.

\- C'est bien dommage… bien dommage... »

Il reprit : « Mais je ne comprends pas… si tu vas mourir, comment pourras-tu rejoindre ta fiancée ?

\- Et bien… disons que "condamnation à mort" est surtout un mot pour faire jolie. C'est le nom "officiel". Officieusement… ce n'est que mon être vampirique qui meurt.

\- Comment ?

\- Pendant, une condamnation à mort, le Maître ou un ange nous rend notre "véritable nom", qu'ils sont les seuls à posséder.

\- Notre… "véritable nom" ?...

\- Oui. Disons que nous avons tous un nom pour nous identifier entre nous, et tous un nom pour que le Dieu qui créa notre monde nous identifie. Ce qui fait le pouvoir du Maître sur nous, c'est qu'il détient nos véritables noms, puisqu'il représente Dieu dans le monde invisible.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… moi aussi, je suis un élu, et je ne connais pas le véritable nom des gens que je croise !

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore "le Maître". Un jour, peut-être…

\- Mais… pourquoi "meurt-on" quand on nous rend notre véritable nom ?

\- On meurt de notre nature invisible - on devient un simple humain - car c'est la seule chose qui nous rattache complètement à ce monde. Mais… si personne ne nous aime véritablement dans le monde humain… nous sommes déchiqueter corps et âme. »

Chester me regarda avec de grands yeux perturbés. Il s'exclama : « Mais, cela veut dire… Si la femme que tu aime ne t'aime pas vraiment... !

\- Et oui, je mourrai véritablement. Mais, je préfère largement ça plutôt que de me savoir rejeter, puisqu'un vampire ne peut tomber qu'une seule fois amoureux, contrairement aux elfes et aux humains ! »

Il se tut un moment.

« Tu en sais long pour un vampire de seconde catégorie.

\- Eh bien… he he he !... Disons que travailler à la tête d'un journal satirique me donnait accès à beaucoup d'information !... »

Mes mains et ma voix se mirent à trembler légèrement quand je plongeais ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, pour en sortir une lettre légèrement froissée à l'encre baveuse.

« Dis-moi, Chester… Est-ce que tu accepterais de me rendre un service ?... »

Il hocha la tête, sans même se demander ce que ça allait être.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter ceci à ma fiancée ? Juste au cas où je meurs vraiment… Pour lui dire, lui expliquer tous mes mensonges… s'il-te-plait… Si je survis… si je survie, je te devrais un service, n'importe lequel. »

Il fixa la lettre un instant, puis, sans un mot, s'en saisit et parti à grand pas de l'antichambre. Je le regardais disparaître derrière la porte à double-battant, quand justement une voix de garçonnet m'interpella dans ma tête : _Au suivant !_

Je souris tristement, avant de me lever difficilement et d'avoir la porte qui me menait vers mon destin.

* * *

A samedi prochain pour le chapitre 5, premier de l'Arc 2 ! :)


	10. Capitulum 5 - Arcum 2

Hello, bande de gens !

Ça va ? J'ai bien cru que j'allai être en retard pour poster ce chapitre... mais finalement non, donc ça a juste PRESQUE été un retard ! ^^

Voici le début d'un nouvel Arc, qui sera pour tout vous dire, comme l'Arc 1, surtout en majorité de la présentation ! Disons que cet Arc est fini à 95%, donc pas de panne d'inspi ou de retard normalement (sauf si il y a un grave problème ou si je meurs) ! Au programme nous avons... le retour en force de notre p'tite Allbane plus narcissique et égocentrique que jamais, une rentrée des classes, une ribambelle de nouveaux perso tout frais tout beau, des morts, quelques petites aventures... voilà voilà ! Rien de bien méchant pour l'instant !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

 _That Princess, pupil_

* * *

Aah... Parfois, je bénis ce Dieu qui m'a tout pris d'être née vampire. Dans les moments comme cette rentrée par exemple, où il y avait tellement de gens qu'il était difficile de faire deux pas. Avec mes pouvoirs, il était trop facile d'envoyer quelques signaux négatifs aux personnes environnantes pour garder un peu d'espace vital. Le point noir de mon espèce : tous les garçons ou les hommes se retournent sur mon passage. Et, manque de chance, ce hall comportait cinq sixième de garçons. Quelle idée de m'inscrire dans une _public school_ aussi ? Je me donnais envie de me taper la tête très fort contre quelque chose de très dur.

Je scrutais le foule de mes yeux perçants, enregistrant chaque visage, chaque attitude, espérant secrètement apercevoir Edward. Je croisais le regard d'une assez jolie fille aux cheveux bruns lisses portant des lunettes à la monture brune. Elle leva la tête de façon dédaigneuse tout de suite après. C'était typiquement le genre de personne qui ne me supporte pas ; tant pis pour elle. Et là, je l'aperçu, discutant et riant avec deux autres garçons. Mon cœur se gonfla pour éclater douloureusement la seconde d'après. Que devais-je faire ? Aller lui parler ? Mais il ne savait même pas que je m'étais inscrite ! Et puis il avait l'air très bien sans moi... Mais nous étions amis, non ? J'inspirai et expirai profondément avant de me former un visage joyeux et de me diriger vers lui d'un pas sautillant.

« Yo, Edward ! » M'exclamais-je en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aïe !

\- Oh ! Je t'ai fais mal ? » demandais-je, paniquée et gênée. « Je suis désolée, je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force malgré mon entraînements... ! »

 _Mais-tais-toi !_ hurlait mon esprit.

Vraiment, si je me faisais démasquer dès le premier jour…

 _Il faudra bien qu'il sache un jour, de toute façon_ , justifiait mon cœur.

… Quelqu'un aurait-il eu un poison très violent pour vampire à cet instant, s'il-vous-plait ?

Edward me regardait avec des yeux plus ronds que des billes, les joues légèrement rosissantes.

« A- A- Ablane ?! » bégaya-t-il.

Il tourna vivement la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous regardait. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux autres garçons nous fixaient avec des yeux de merlans fris.

« Oui ? » demandais-je, surprise.

« M- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C'était quoi le problème ?

« Pardon ? Je me suis inscrite ! C'est _toi_ qui m'as dit que cette école est ouverte aux filles maintenant ! »

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Me rejeter de cette façon alors qu' _il_ m'avait imposé cette amitié me paraissait totalement abstrait.

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » minaudais-je en me penchant légèrement vers lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de répondre, plus que gêné, le regard fuyant du côté des deux autres garçons : « Non, bien sûr... ! Je suis juste surpris... ! »

Et c'est là que je compris que c'était le regard des autres qui le dérangeait à ce point. Monsieur Edward Midford avait honte d'être ami avec une fille. J'eus un petit pincement de déception. Moi qui pensais que nous étions amis, envers et contre tout.

« Je vois... Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, Eddy !... » m'excusais-je dans un sourire triste.

* * *

 _«_ Tu voulais me voir, Albane ? _»_ Demanda _le Maître dans ma tête avec un de ses sourires vénéneux._

 _«_ Oui. _»_

 _Je me trouvais rarement seule avec le Maître, même s'il était ma mère. C'est pour ça que j'étais si mal-à-l'aise en sa présence. Je jetais des regards furtifs à la pièce pour éviter de croiser le sien._

 _«_ À quel propos ? _»_ Demanda _doucement ma mère._

 _«_ Sur mes projets, après ma formation.

 _-_ Oh ! Et quels sont-ils ? _»_

 _Je pris une grande inspiration._

 _« Je voudrais partir dans le monde humain. » dis-je à voix haute._

 _Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Il fut rompu par un rire cristallin sortant de la gorge de la femme vampire se trouvant sous mes yeux froids._

 _« Je comprends ! Ces curieuses bestioles t'intéressent tant que ça... Tu es l'inverse de celle que j'étais au même âge ! »_

 _Elle eut un étrange sourire en appuyant sa tête légèrement penchée dans sa main, le coude sur la table._

 _«_ L'inverse d'une chose est souvent ce qui s'y apparente le plus... _» minauda-t-elle avec un regard enjôleur tout en s'insinuant dans mon esprit._

 _Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre le sens de ces paroles mais je pensais que ça importait peu._

 _« Et tu iras chez Edward Midford ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment tout haut._

 _« Non. Je veux entrer dans une_ public school _._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Le_ Weston College _. »_

 _Tous les documents qui reposaient sous son coude tombèrent sur le sol dans dans des claquements sourds en même temps que son bras glissa pour se poser sur ses genoux, penaud. Elle se précipita aussitôt pour les ramasser, bousculant au passage le bureau de sa tête et faisant tomber tous les papier qui empiétaient sa paillasse._

 _« Maître ? » Appelais-je, la goutte au front._

 _« Ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien ! Ça me donne une bonne occasion de ranger, tien !... »_

 _Puis elle leva vers moi un regard impénétrable avec un sourire de travers._

 _«_ Qu'est-ce que je disais... _»_ ricana _-t-elle._

 _J'eus l'étrange impression que ces_ paroles _ne m'étaient pas adressées, comme si elle avait juste laissé échapper quelque chose de sa propre conscience contre son gré... comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de son mental deux brèves secondes._

 _En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les papiers étaient triés et empilés sur le bureau et le Maître s'était rassit convenablement. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance._

 _«_ Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais faire comme bon te semble, je ne reviendrais pas dessus... Mais prends garde à toi !

\- Oui, bien sûr... Il est facile de manipuler le directeur pour me faire une place dans son école, puisque les inscriptions sont terminées... La mort de père a pris beaucoup de temps à se régler et je n'ai pas pu vous demander avant, alors...

 _\- Ce ne sera pas la peine._ _»_

 _J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnées._

 _« Pardon, Maître ?_

 _\- Ah ? Euh, non, je pensais tout haut ! Pardon. Ce ne sera pas la peine de manipuler le directeur... il fait parti de notre monde, lui aussi._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ _» m'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est un vampire ?!_

 _\- Non, un penseur. »_

 _J'enregistrais la nouvelle d'un hochement de tête. Les penseurs étaient une espèce descendant du mélange des vampires et des humains. Des êtres absolument semblables aux hommes exceptés le fait qu'il pouvait lire et contrôler les esprits des autres, une des facultés de mon espèce._

 _«_ Bien. Tant mieux, ce sera ainsi plus facile de s'arranger. Ceux de notre monde vous obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil _, »_ dis _-je avec un mélange de sarcasme et de dégoût, fondus dans un faux respect envers mon Maître._

 _«_ Oui _», sourit ma mère. «_ L'éloignement te fera le plus grand bien. _»_

* * *

Edward m'attrapa brusquement la main pour m'empêcher de partir.

« Attends, Belly ! »

Je me tournai vers lui en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, prête à lui lancer à la figure une réplique acide. Je me stoppai au dernier moment en observant ses joues rougis, son regard fuyant et ses sourcils froncées par l'embarras.

« Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu à l'enterrement de ton pè ne te sens pas trop mal ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux une seconde avant de prendre un visage goguenard.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y étais pas invité !

\- NE ME DIS PAS ÇA AVEC LE SOURIRE ! » s'indigna-t-il dans un cri.

Son attitude me fit doucement ricaner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... » dis-je en lui caressant la tête comme on le fait à un petit animal. « Je ne connaissais presque pas mon père, c'est donc comme si j'avais assisté à la cérémonie funèbre d'un lointain cousin que je n'aurais croisé qu'une fois dans ma vie... »

Je m'écartais d'Edward d'un pas avec un sourire satisfait devant sa belle teinte pivoine.

« Donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire ! » conclus-je.

Je me tournai ensuite vers les deux autres garçons en agitant la main en signe de salut.

« Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Albane Fastitudo !

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Derek. Derek Arden », se présenta le blond au regard brun d'une façon mielleuse.

« Simon Nelson... » souffla le second en rougissant légèrement tout en détournant le regard.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où j'hochais de la tête pour combler. Derek Arden finit par demander avec une flegme courante dans la noblesse anglaise :

« Vous êtes fiancé ? »

Il était clair qu'il parlait de moi et Edward. Ce dernier s'empressa de le démentir avec une voix rapide, de grands mouvement et un visage écarlate qu'ils étaient juste amis d'enfance. J'acquiesçais avec un sourire et le garçon au regard noisette me couva des yeux avec un sourire entendu.

« J'espère que tu seras dans ma maison, Fastitudo », dit-il d'un ton de velours.

Edward croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse une seconde avant de sourire avec des yeux pétillants.

« Moi je veux être dans la _Green House_ ! » s'exclama-t-il, victorieux.

« La _« Green House »_ ? » questionnais-je en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. « C'est la classe des écologistes ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Edward.

« Tu ne connais pas les différentes maisons, Fastitudo ? » pouffa Derek.

« Euh... non.

\- Tu es sure que tu _voulais_ t'inscrire, Belly ? » Plaisanta Edward.

« La ferme », claquais-je.

« C'est méchant... » s'amusa Derek. « J'aime bien !

\- Les quatre maisons sont _Sapphire Owl_ , pour les travailleurs, _Scarlet Fox_ , pour ceux de haute lignée, _Green Lion_ , pour les sportifs, et _Violet Wolf_ , pour les artistes », expliqua Simon Nelson. « Appelées respectivement _Blue House_ , _Red House_ , _Green House_ et _Violet House_.

\- Oh, je vois... Dans ce cas, je me fiche de l'endroit où je suis placée !... »

… Tant que personne ne découvrait mon secret sanglant…

« Et toi ? » demandais-je à celui qui parlait le moins, me forçant à m'intéresser à sa vie.

« Blue House. Je ne sais qu'étudier... » avoua-t-il, honteux.

« Ah... »

La porte de la « grande salle-à-manger » s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir un homme assez grand et mince avec un chapeau carré à l'air autoritaire. Il nous observa quelques secondes avec dédain pour nous faire tous taire avant de commencer son discours.

« Bienvenu au _Weston College_. »

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR EDWARD) :**_

 _Ça y est, enfin ! Nous voilà au_ Weston College _! Oh, je sens qu'une belle scolarité commence ! Avec pleins de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles actions, de nouveau ennemis, aussi, pour Albane... Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas dans la même maison ! J'espère que l'éloignement ne sera pas trop rude et que notre amitié tiendra le coup..._

* * *

Salut !

Ça vous a plu ? Dans ce cas comme dans l'autre, je vous invite volontiers à commenter ! :D

À dans deux semaines ! (Et oui, pour moi les vacances sont finies... Snif. Vie cruelle.)


	11. Capitulum 6 - Arcum 2

Salut ! Désolée pour me retard ! (D'une journée... passe encore.) Disons que j'avais trop la flemme d'ouvrir mon ordi hier, donc voici ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez une bonne mémoire, car j'introduis quatre nouveaux OCs dans ce chapitre et deux autres au fil de l'arc !

Merci à Toboso-seinsei pour avoir créé _Black Butler_ et M. Night Shyamalan pour avoir créé le _6ème sens_ dont je m'inspire dans une petite partie de ce chapitre !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 _That Princess, cheeky_

* * *

« Albane Fastitudo... Je vous attendais... »

La voix grave du principal résonnait dans tout son bureau. Bien loin de l'apparence accueillante et chaleureuse – presque familiale – du Monastère, le lieu de travail du principal était plus vaste qu'un terrain de cricket et pourtant ne comportait qu'un bureau vide sur une longue estrade encadrée par deux orgues. Le balancier de l'énorme horloge du clocher qui surplombait le directoire se déplaçait lourdement de gauche à droite dans d'effrayant crissements devant les immenses fenêtres toutes en longueurs qui reflétaient le ciel gris du pays d'Angleterre sur le sol de marbre aux veines bleus, roses et violettes, comme un être à l'apparence humaine à l'agonie. On semblait étouffer. Cette ambiance animait le peu de claustrophobie animale de mon être. Le vice-principal referma la lourde porte avec un regard d'une noirceur indéfinissable pour moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire compatissant en me retenant de lui tirer la langue avant que son visage ne disparaisse derrière l'imposante masse de chêne. Ça devait faire mal à l'orgueil de voir une petite nouvelle en entretient avec son supérieur et ne pas avoir le droit d'y assister ! Cet homme pensait si fort qu'on ne pouvait pas rester à cinq mètres de lui sans être infesté par ses mauvaises ondes ! Il me donnait mal à la tête rien qu'à le regarder ! Par contre, je ricanais intérieurement en entendant certaines de ses idées noires : « Qu'est-ce que cette gamine a de particulier ? » « Le principal et elle sont-ils de la même famille ? » « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester ? Me cache-t-il des choses ? Ne suis-je pas son fidèle confident ? » S'il savait…

« _Monsieur le principal_ », m'inclinais-je.

« _Princesse_ », m'imita-t-il. « _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi un vampire de votre rang vient s'embêter dans une école humaine..._

\- _Sauf votre respect monsieur, je ne viens pas « m'embêter ». Je viens étudier, comme les autres._ »

Il haussa les sourcils de façon dubitative, attitude qu'on pourrait traduire par « Bah voyons ! »

« _Votre mère, notre Maître à tous, m'a dit que vous viendriez... Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez vraiment._

\- _C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé_ », rappelais-je dans un froncement de sourcils.

« _Oui, oui... Une décision pareil, si jeune..._ » soupira-t-il en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

Je n'aimais pas sa façon de s'adresser à moi, comme si j'étais une petite chose insignifiante qu'il pouvait écraser sous son talon ; alors que techniquement, c'était l'inverse. Mes narines frémirent d'agacement et je me mordis la langue pour me calmer.

« Purple House », _déclarais_ -je avec fermeté demandant silencieusement pourquoi.

« _Oui, c'est la maison qui vous sera le plus adaptée. Personne ne se posera de question si vous vous mettez à avoir un comportement étrange._

\- _Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un vampire que je vais sauter sur n'importe qui s'approche à trois mètres_ », rappelais-je avec un sourire figé, une goutte tombant de mon front.

« _Je sais. Je veux juste dire que personne n'y fera attention si vous ne voulez pas vous exposer au soleil ou êtes fatiguée en pleine journée._ »

J'opinais du chef avec un remerciement muet.

« _Bien... Et question nourriture ?_

\- _Vous avez vos pastilles sanguines pour la journée et je vous laisse la liberté spéciale de circuler dans l'établissement la nuit, y compris dans le bout de forêt qui m'est réservé._

\- _C'est trop généreux de votre part..._ » ironisais-je dans un sourire.

« _C'est le minimum si je ne veux pas qu'il manque quelques élèves à leurs parents à la fin de l'année. Non pas que cela me dérange, mais je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la noblesse humaine._ »

Je le remerciais de m'avoir accepté dans son école puis sorti de son bureau. Le vice-principal me foudroya du regard et je lui souris avec un sarcasme bien prononcé. Je sentais étrangement que nous ne serions pas copines ! Je pénétrai dans la chapelle accolée au clocher. Il fallait me rendre à l'autre bout de la _public school_ , au milieu du bois, pour accéder au dortoir de _Violet Wolf_. Devant les grilles, j'eus le souffle coupé par la magnificence de l'endroit. L'entrée était un portique en métal encadrée par deux pieds de granit où deux statues de loup assis nous toisaient farouchement. Un escalier de pierres séparait un large parc brumeux où étaient plantées quelques croix mortuaires, quelques arbres dénudés et quelques buissons au feuillage noir pour échoué au perron d'un immense manoir à l'allure gothique. Des corbeaux volaient au dessus du parc en croissant à tout va. C'était typiquement le genre d'ambiance qui me plaisait.

 _Bienvenue en Transylvanie !_ souris-je en mon fort intérieur tout en toquant à la porte.

L'entrée s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur le visage morne, fade et fatigué de d'un homme. Ses longs cheveux noirs gras pendaient négligemment sur son front, ses pommettes hautes et ses joues creuses. Il se tenait courbé comme s'il avait très mal au dos à force de resté penché sur un travail manuel de longue haleine. Il me fit entrer sans me demander mon identité. Je lisais dans son esprit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. L'ambiance chaleureusement contrasta immédiatement avec la façade intimidante du manoir. Un musique populaire entrainante me chatouilla l'ouïe et le cœur. J'étais tout de suite de bonne humeur.

« Je suis Lestrade*, l'intendant de la _Purple House_. Les autres sont passés à table, je te conduis à la salle-à-manger. Sache que les filles et les garçons ne se côtoient presque jamais, à part pendant les repas et les heures de libres. Les dortoirs et les cours sont séparés. »

 _En gros, il n'y a que pendant le couché et les leçons que nous sommes séparés !_ pensais-je, une goutte coulant le long de mon front.

Lestrade parlait avec cette nonchalance fatiguée des gens qui ont répété la même chose ennuyeuse plusieurs fois de suite. Je contemplais les couloirs et les pièces entrouvertes en essayant de retenir tout ce que je voyais, comme s'il fallait stocker le maximum de souvenir pour éviter de me les faire voler. Enfin, nous pénétrâmes dans la grande pièce d'où sortait la musique et l'odeur de nourriture. Je fus figé de surprise et d'incrédulité devant le spectacle qui se tenait sous mes yeux. Six longues tables étaient placées les une à côté des autres sur deux rangées dans une pièce très haute de plafond, une rosace éclairait l'endroit de toutes de nuance de rose et de violet. Les élèves s'y déplaçaient librement, passant de table en table, jouant de leur instrument pour les musiciens, clamant des vers et des répliques pour les poètes et les dramaturges. Certains montaient sur les bancs ou se poursuivaient. C'était une cohue joyeuse et hospitalière, enivrante de bonne humeur. Les plus anciens s'étaient tournés vers moi en haussant un sourcil, surpris de mon retard ; ils murmurèrent entre eux et ricanèrent des choses que je ne pouvais pas entendre à travers la mêlée. Je rougis et alla m'assoir du bout des fesses sur le premier bancs qui venait. Il y avait sur la table de tout et n'importe quoi, du poisson et de la viande, des légumes et des fruits, des sucreries et des pâtisseries. Je vis même des bonbons au caramel, à la cannelle, à la menthe et au poivre ! Je me servis avidement de tout. Je voulais tout voir, tout tester, tout comprendre. C'était une première au milieu d'autant de personne de mon âge – et humain qui plus est ! Je ne savais même plus comment j'avais fait pour détester les humains à mon plus jeune âge. Sans nul doute l'influence néfaste de mes parents... Si seulement on pouvait s'amuser autant chez les vampires, ça m'aurait facilité la mise... et ça m'aurait permis de ne pas avoir un passé si horrible... _Si seulement je n'étais pas moi…_

« Yo !

\- Mmh ? Qui me parle ?

\- Là ! »

Je me tournai vers mon voisin de table de mon âge qui me souriait avec quelque chose de sauvage dans le regard – quelque chose que la plupart des élèves de la _Purple House_ avait. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas fait attention aux autres. Il avait des cheveux noirs soyeux qui lui tombait dans le cou à la façon des poètes et écrivains. Ses yeux étaient grands, gris, en amandes et... maquillés ! Deux lourds traits d'eye-liner les faisait ressortir férocement et lui donnait un visage original assez plaisant à l'oeil. Ses oreilles étaient aussi percées par de nombreuses boucles et pics. Il était difficile de croire qu'il faisait parti de la noblesse anglaise dans son âge d'or.

« Cheslock », se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

« Fastitudo », l'imitais-je en la lui serrant.

Il me jugea du regard deux secondes. Je ne pus deviner ce qu'il pensait à cause de la musique populaire qui perturbait légèrement ma capacité de réflexion.

« Tu es sure que tu fais parti de la _Purple House_ ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil et fronçant l'autre, dubitatif.

« Euh, oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ressemble à une petite fille sage ! » ricana-t-il. « Genre, fillette de grande noblesse ! Tu aurais mieux été dans la _Red House_ !

\- « Petite fille sage » ? « De grande noblesse » ? » répétais-je bêtement, les yeux formant des zigouigouis étourdis.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu ais ? » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

« P-p-p-pas du tout ! Alors, si tu crois ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! En plus, tu es mal placé pour critiquer mon apparence avec tes cheveux ringards et tous tes trous ! Tu ferais une bonne passoire, tient ! Et tant pis si le maquillage coule ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, puis explosa de rire. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux et tapait sur la table pour se calmer – même si ce fut vain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » reniflais-je d'indignation.

« Tu es vachement plus _wild_ que tu en a l'air ! Tu me plais bien, toi ! » déclara-t-il entre deux éclats.

J'écarquillai les yeux à ces paroles avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

« Tu fais quoi comme art ? » demanda-t-il quand nous fûmes calmés.

« Hein ?

\- Comme art, tu fais quoi ? On est dans la maison des artistes ici, je te rappelle !

\- Oh, et bien... Je ne sais pas encore... Les disciplines artistiques sont celles que j'ai le moins travaillé dans ma vie, mais j'ai hâte d'en apprendre le plus possible !

\- C'est ce que je disais ! Tu n'aurais pas dû être dans cette maison !

\- Oh, mais la ferme...

\- Hé hé hé... !

\- Et toi ? Quel art ?

\- La musique ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

« Ah oui ? J'aurais plutôt dit théâtre, vu tes grimaces... Quel instrument joues-tu ?

\- De tout ! Hum, je sais... je suis un génie... » se vanta-t-il avec une moue supérieure et goguenarde.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux une cacahuète, génie ?

\- Burpht ! » s'étrangla-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Le temps du repas fut bien trop court et nous dûmes bien aller nous coucher malgré le désintérêt total de nos adultes responsables et de nos préfets pour nos activités nocturnes. La chambre était une pièce assez petite par rapport aux autres salles que j'avais pu visiter mais elle était plutôt agréable et confortable, tout en tons violets. Quatre lits baldaquins étaient disposés les uns à côtés des autres face à quatre bureaux d'ébènes. Des peintures abstraites de couleurs sombres étaient accrochés au mur. Je grimaçais en remarquant que je devais partager ma chambre avec trois autres filles. Justement, deux entrèrent quelques minutes après moi. Ma valise avait été rangée dans une des armoires au fond de la pièce et je cherchais ma chemise de nuit. La première avait toqué à la porte trois coups. Je les avais déjà entendues mais due me faire violence pour ne pas le faire remarquer. Celle sur le palier était une jeune fille ronde, très grande pour notre âge couverte de taches de rousseurs, aux cheveux roux clair et aux très grands yeux émeraudes. La couleur de ses yeux me rappelaient ceux de mon ami parti dans la _Green House_ comme il l'avait prédit... Etrangement, son uniforme – pourtant neuf puisque c'était notre première année – était complètement customisé de divers nœuds violets, rouge et rose. Elle me fit un grand sourire et demandant : « Chambre 207 : tu es notre coloc ?

\- Apparemment », souris-je.

« Cool ! O'Connor, mais appelles-moi Adèle !

\- Euh, d'accord... Adèle... »

Elle était une personne pleine d'entrain et très vive, ce qui atténuait son manque de réflexion et – visiblement – d'éducation. La seconde avait un air tellement blasé qu'on avait juste envi de lui tirer les joues. Ses cheveux blonds lisses aux mèches violettes et bleues étaient ramenés en queue de cheval, laissant une mèche devant son visage sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Ses yeux bleu électrique semblait lire directement dans l'âme de la personne, ce qui me mit très mal-à-l'aise.

« Clothilde de Basler**... » se présenta-t-elle dans un souffle, si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre nettement malgré mon ouïe fine de vampire.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Albane Fastitudo.

\- Salut, Alb-chan ! » s'exclama Adèle, toute joyeuse.

« A-lbane », épelais-je, la goutte au front, énervée qu'on me trouve toutes sortes de surnoms divers et variés.

Nous nous couchâmes au bout de trente minutes. La dernière colocataire s'était présentée un peu avant. Elle était assez petite et ronde et avait de longs cheveux teints en noir avec une frange et des yeux en amande de la même couleur fortement agrémentés de mascara, ce qui lui donnait un air impénétrable. Son apparence rebelle était justifié par l'heure du couvre-feu grandement dépassé. Son nom était Lace Liddell. Elle se coucha sans discuter avec Adèle qui était pourtant bien partie pour.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir puisque nous étions la nuit, mais je ne voulais pas me lever dès le premier soir, de peur d'attirer l'attention de mes camarades. Je me fis cependant la promesse d'aller visiter les autres bâtiments et l'extérieur le lendemain soir.

Le lendemain était un jour grisâtre comme beaucoup d'autre en Angleterre. L'emploi du temps des filles violettes de première année commençait par Arts Plastiques avec notre intendant. Je fus surpris du peu d'élèves de notre classe – quinze tout au plus, de quoi remplir quatre dortoirs. Je savais que les bonnes familles étaient très retissantes à laisser leurs filles s'éduquer mais à ce point... c'était grotesque !

Nous devions personnifier une émotion dans un paysage... Adèle choisit sans hésiter la joie dans un champ de blé doré l'été qu'elle fit en pastel grasse. C'était si réussi qu'on pouvait presque sentir le soleil chaud contre notre joue ! Clothilde prit la tristesse et dessina au fusain un cimetière qui ressemblait étrangement au parc de la _Purple House_ , s'il n'y avait pas un groupe de gens tout de noir vêtu et regardait un trou carré creusé dans la terre. Les traits étaient un peu maladroit du fait que celle-ci préférait les matières musicales, notamment le chant, mais n'enlevait en rien l'émotion du dessin. J'aperçu rapidement la feuille demi-raisin de Lace et fut retournée par la rage brûlante de son feu de forêt fait avec plusieurs ocres différentes presque jetées sur le papier. Pour ma part, je restais à regarder les autres pendant une demi-heure hésitant entre chaque émotion. Je ne savais que prendre à cause de tous les bouleversements incessants de mon existence. Finalement, je saisis les crayons mis à ma disposition – plus ou moins forts, plus ou moins tendres – et commençais à dessiner l'angle d'une salle... puis un lit, à barreaux aux deux extrémités comme un lit d'hôpital, dans cet angle... le lit était légèrement défait... les carreaux blancs traçaient le sol... le mur était légèrement sali... et puis il y avait des sangles accrochées au lit... des sangles comme pour attaché les animaux... quand ils ne sont... pas sage... qu'ils... mordent... qu'ils... meurent...

« La peur », déclara une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautai et tournai vivement la tête, me trouvant nez-à-nez avec Clothilde. J'hochais la tête lentement plusieurs fois, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche avant de me tourner vers ma feuille et d'observer mon dessin les yeux écarquillés, comme si j'avais vu le diable en personne.

« C'est très bien fait », dit-elle simplement sans joie particulière avant de tourner les talons pour regagner sa place.

La journée se passa bien jusqu'au dernier cours, celui de littérature, matière enseignée par le vice-principal en personne. Ce dernier m'avait pris en grippe dès le premier jour alors je n'avais pas d'envie particulière d'aller à son cours. Il nous accueillit avec son attitude polaire usuelle et nous nous assîmes sans oser discuter, figées. Il nous parla de sa matière et du programme ainsi que du règlement du _Weston College_ – au combien passionnant – faisant l'éloge du directeur et du prestige de l'établissement.

« Qui sait ce qu'était ces lieux avant de devenir le _Weston College_ ? »

Comme tout le monde eut l'air perdu ou hésitant, je levai doucement la main, le regard devenu dur et froid comme de la glace.

« Personne ?... Oui, miss Fastitudo ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« C'était une prison. »

Tous les chuchotements se turent et monsieur Agarès, le vice-principal et professeur de littérature eut un léger sursaut d'étonnement avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air sévère.

« C'était une prison enfermant les français lors de la guerre de cent ans*** ! On y enfermait les ennemis de l'Angleterre ! C'était la preuve de la force de notre pays !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! » m'emportais-je, la voix légèrement tremblante. « On a torturé des gens dans ces locaux !

\- Des gens qui voulaient nous détruire !

\- Des gens qui avaient une famille ! Des gens qui avait des amis ! Des gens qui avaient une vie ! Des gens qui n'ont rien demandé !

\- Ils ont voulu tuer nos ancêtres !

\- C'est faux ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de s'avancer vers moi, énervé comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu.

« 10 _Y_ ! » s'écria le professeur, avant de faire volteface et de retourné au tableau.

Mon cœur se gonfla de toute la colère du monde. Ce type... comment osait-il... ?!

« Pff... !... Ha ha... ha ha ha ha ! »

Monsieur Agarès se retourna vers moi, plus lentement, plus terrifiant : « Que...?

\- Vous me faites rire... ! » dis-je avec un sourire et des yeux écarquillée, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant ; on me dit plus tard que je ressemblais à une échappée de l'asile à cet instant. « Vous nous détestez, monsieur Agarès, hein ? On vous _les_ rappelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- 30 _Y_ ! » cria-t-il à travers la classe.

Je sentais la panique monter en lui doucement... et cela me plaisait terriblement. J'aimais voir cet homme qui me haïssais se tourné seul en ridicule avec ses attitudes toute à fait... tout à fait humaines ! Mon sourire fou s'élargit.

« On vous rappelle ces élèves qui vous isolaient, vous persécutaient à cause de votre handicap oral, monsieur ?

\- 50 _Y_ !

\- Du coup, pour que vous nous détestiez encore plus, est-ce que vous voudriez que nous vous appelions de la même façon qu'eux le faisaient ?

\- 100 _Y_ ! » s'écria-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

« Ça vous plairait, monsieur ? Qu'on vous appelle « Johan le bègue ! » « Johan le bègue ! » « Johan le bègue ! » « Johan le bègue ! »

\- 200 _Y_ ! » hurla-t-il.

« JOHAN LE BÈGUE ! JOHAN LE BÈGUE ! JOHAN LE BÈGUE ! JOHAN LE BÈGUE ! » hurlais-je à mon tour en me bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre accumuler les punitions.

« MAIS FERMEZ LA, ESPÈCE DE SALE... folle !... » Termina-t-il en s'appuyant sur mon pupitre avec de grands yeux si écarquillés et terrorisé qu'on se demandait quand ils tomberaient de leurs orbites.

Mon visage se décomposa de la même manière en comprenant aussitôt tous les problèmes que je venais de me causer.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais dans le couloir, poussé par le vice-principal qui me tenait fermement l'épaule d'un force dont je ne le pensais pas capable. Il gardait cette rage folle dans le visage en me tirant, poussant à l'extérieur. Toutes les autres filles s'étaient levées et précipitées à la porte pour observer la furieuse représentation dès que nous passâmes le palier. Attirés par les cris, les élèves des salles environnantes étaient aussi sortis et formaient une sorte de haie d'honneur pour laisser passé nos deux corps luttants. Je ne me débattais pas, je me laissais faire. Je ne faisais que observer les visages de chaque fille, chaque garçon, chaque professeur, de la _Red_ , _Green_ , _Blue_ ou _Violet House_ , de tous âges, toutes tailles, avec de grands yeux vides. Je réalisais pleinement la gravité de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise en croisant deux orbes émeraudes encadrées par de longs cils qui me jugeaient, choquées et déçues.

« Edward... » soufflais-je, ayant eut l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Cette vision me fut aussitôt retirée par le vice-directeur qui me poussa violemment vers l'avant. Soudain, quatre garçons et trois filles sortirent des rangs – un de chaque maison sauf celle de _Green House_ qui ne possédait qu'un garçon. Ils étaient tous en dernière année et l'uniforme était légèrement différent de celui des autres. Les garçons avaient un pantalon aux motifs pied-de-poule et la jupe des filles était blanche au lieu de noire. Ils portaient aussi une jaquette de couleur et motif différent. Une rumeur parcourut la foule.

« Les P7... !

\- Qu'a fait cette fille ?

\- Pff ! _Violet House_ ou la maison à problème !

\- Je me demande quelle punition elle va recevoir...

\- Exclusion ! »

J'eus la boule au ventre de remarquer le déshonneur que je venais de faire à ma maison et baissais les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard des autres.

Une fille aux cheveux arc-en-ciel et au fort maquillage bicolore – l'eyeliner n'était pas de la même couleur pour les deux yeux – s'approcha vivement de nous avec un air sévère. Je reconnu la préfète de ma maison et baissais un peu plus la tête.

« Monsieur Agarès ! Permettez que je me charge de cet élève, j'en suis responsable », dit-elle durement avec une voix étrangement grave.

 _Oui, s'il-vous-plait ! Laissez moi avec elle !_ suppliais-je intérieurement.

Puis je croisais son regard dur comme de la glace.

 _EMMENEZ MOI ! Elle ressemble à une folle furieuse !_ Implorais-je à un quelconque Dieu.

« Non je ne vous permets pas, Morton ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix électrique de fureur. « C'est une affaire entre elle et moi ! »

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul à cause de la surprise. Il m'entraîna vers la sortie sans un regard de plus pour les préfets. La masse d'élève grossissais à vue d'oeil avec tout ceux qui sortaient au fur et à mesure des salles, alléchés par la foule qui emplissait les couloirs. Nous descendîmes dans la cour et parcourûmes la distance entre le bâtiment des classes et le clocher. Dans la chapelle, je soufflais de soulagement.

 _Ouf ! Il m'emmène chez le principal ! Lui comprendra et ne me renverra pas !... Il ne peut pas faire ça sans risquer de créer des problèmes avec le Maître, hein ? N'est-pas ?_

Mais nous n'allâmes pas chez le principal.

Il bifurqua juste avant la grande porte de chêne qui m'aurait sauvée et ouvrit avec une grosse clé rouillée une autre porte étroite et basse qui était en si mauvais état que je n'y avais même pas fait attention. Elle s'ouvrit dans un crissement agressant, dévoilant un escalier descendant dans ce qu'il semblait les abysses du monde. Il me fit descendre avec sa poigne de fer. Je me demandais quel était cet endroit mais je le sus bien trop tôt. Les sous-sols étaient une pièce sans fenêtre. La température descendit d'une dizaine de degré lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle au fond du tunnel – et croyez moi : aucune lumière n'en sortait. Le sol dallé était sale et mouillé. Des chaînes rouillées pendaient aux murs froids et quelques instruments de torture rouillés étaient posés çà et là dans la pièce. Des cages dégoûtante tout juste pourvues d'un banc de bois pourri étaient calées dans le fond de la pièce. Je pouvais apercevoir des rats et des insectes grouillants de pattes se mouvoir dans les coins de la pièce, effrayés par notre soudaine présence. Monsieur Agarès avait allumé une simple torche pour s'éclairer. Il la posa sur un des crochets d'un mur créé dans ce but et me fit m'assoir de force sur le banc d'une des cellules.

« Ce n'est pas un peu sataniste de torturer et enfermer des gens sous un lieu sacré ? » dis-je avec un sourire un peu figé.

« Vous arrivez encore à pousser l'insolence jusque là ? » demanda-t-il faussement.

« Apparament oui », lui répondis-je avec un regard de défit.

Ses narines frémirent et il soupira de colère.

« Je ne me servirais pas de ces instruments sur toi », déclara-il.

« Oh ! Quel dommage, moi qui était si excitée de voir un professeur blesser son élève favorite », ironisais-je.

Une énorme gifle jeta ma tête à gauche, faisant douloureusement craquer mes vertèbres. Je m'étais violemment mordu la langue. Un goût métallique et enivrant prit ma langue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant couler le liquide chaud au coin de ma bouche et gouter sur l'uniforme du si prestigieux _Weston College_. Le vice-principal me fit un sourire de travers en levant le menton pour me prendre de haut. À cette image, je me souvins pourquoi je détestais les humains.

« On fait moins la maline ? » demanda-t-il faussement.

Je restais muette, ne voulant pas aggraver ma situation.

« Sache que si je ne te torture pas... c'est que je ne veux pas avoir à faire au principal... » dit-il simplement en tirant sur ses gants, comme si me toucher les avait froisser.

Puis il se baissa pour avoir son visage à ma hauteur. Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux quand il demanda : « C'est lui qui t'a dit tout ça ?

\- Pardon ?...

\- Le principal. Personne n'est au courant en dehors de lui, comment as-tu su si ce n'est pas lui qui t'a révélé ces informations ? »

 _En lisant dans ton esprit, peut-être ?_ Jugeant cette réponse déplacée, je réfléchis à ma répartie. Je pouvais en effet dire la vérité, alors tout le monde sera au courant et je m'exilerais au Monastère jusqu'au jour fatidique. Chester me regarderait avec dégoût et le Maître dirait quelque chose comme « Je ne l'avais dit... » Mais au fond, c'était la solution la plus simple... À moins qu'il ne me croit pas et m'envoie directement à l'asile, ce qui était probable.

« Réponds », ordonna-t-il.

Je pourrais aussi semer la zizanie en accusant à tort le principal, ce serait alors avec lui que j'aurais des problèmes. Il me renverrait et accuserait ma mère de manque d'éducation ou d'autres choses bien pires et je serrait couverte de honte. Non seulement je ne pourrais pas retourné dans le monde humain puisque je n'y connaîtrais plus personne – Edward ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole – mais en plus, le Maître me jetterais du Monastère...

« RÉPONDS ! » hurla-t-il.

Je sursautai et me mis en parler à toute allure, ne réfléchissant pas plus à mes explications :« J'ai des dons de voyance ! » m'exclamais. « De puis toute petite, j'ai parfois des crises où je me mets à voir et dire tout haut les vices d'autrui ! S'il-vous-plait, pardonnez moi, je ne me contrôle pas... ! »

 _Mon-Dieu-qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-diiiiiiiit !?_

Le vice-principal ouvrit de grands yeux, aussi surpris que moi par mes paroles. Puis son sourire tortueux revint sur ses lèvres quand il se redressa lentement, ne présageant rien de bon.

« Un monstre, donc... » dit-il avec une nonchalance perturbante.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je les baissais sur le sol humide. Il sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible puisqu'il enfonça le clou un peu plus : « Une aberration de la nature. Un être à l'apparence humaine qui n'aurait jamais du exister. »

Je fermais les yeux en fronçant douloureusement les sourcils. Il émit une intonation satisfaite avant de refermer la cage à clé dans de longs grincements agressifs. Il prit le flambeau et me dit avec un sourire contenant tout le sadisme humain : « À demain matin, je viendrais t'amener ton repas de la journée. Tu resteras trois jours, je pense que ce sera suffisant pour calmer ton insolence... ou alors j'utiliserai les grands moyens. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras ressortir... si les rats, les cafards et le froid n'ont pas eut raison de toi... ! »

Puis il partit à grands pas en chantonnant un chanson enfantine, me laissant dans l'obscurité complète.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

*Oui, le nom est pompé sur _Sherlock Holmes_ , de Arthur Conan Doyle. Et alors ?

**Vous avez remarquer ? Balser = Blaser ! (OKjevaismependre)

***Bien sûr, c'est absolument faux. C'est une fiction, je rappelle.

* * *

 _ _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR LACE) :**__

 _ _Yo ! Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, donc je vais être bref : emmerde, dispute, réconciliation, infirmière perverse, nouvelle amitié et popularité imprévue. Ça vous va ? … OK.__ _Chaos_ _ _, les nazes !__

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de cette p'tite rentrée ? C'est dingue de se foutre autant dans la merde en si peu de temps, quand même...

À samedi dans deux semaines !


	12. Capitulum 7 - Arcum 2

Hey ! Me voilà, comme prévu !

Par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre samedi prochain parce que... je pars en vacance ! :D

En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 _That Princess, surmulot_

J'entendis les derniers élèves regagner leurs dortoirs en discutant. Je pouvais toujours crier, ils ne m'entendraient pas. Les cachots étaient trop profond et les murs devaient faire un mètre cinquante d'épaisseur. Monsieur Agarès... ce vil chacal ! Il allait me laisser moisir là trois jours !... C'était un pari risqué avec un vampire une course contre la soif. Je n'aurais pas aimé être la personne qui ouvrirait ma cage. Je n'avais jamais passé tant de temps sans boire de sang ou, au moins, prendre des pastilles sanguines... Avec un peu de chance, quelques rats viendraient me dire bonjour.

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que la nuit ne tombe tout à fait. Plusieurs heures durant lesquelles je m'étais couchée sur la planche de bois qui me servait de banc et de lit et avait fixé le sol sans jamais cligner des paupières, l'oeil vide. Les mots du vice-principal tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

 _« Un être à l'apparence humaine qui n'aurait jamais du exister. »_

Je me griffais la peau des bras, me pinçais le cou, me mordais les lèvres pour attirer mon attention sur autre chose.

 _« Un monstre, donc... »_

Pourquoi avais-je mal ? Pourquoi souffrais-je tant à cause de simples paroles ? Était-ce si mal d'être différente ?

 _« Une aberration de la nature. »_

 _Mais la ferme !_ criait mon esprit.

 _« Un monstre »_

Je serais les dents...

 _« Un monstre »_

… me pris la tête entre les mains...

 _« Un monstre »_

… compressait de toutes mes forces...

 _« Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre » « Un monstre »_

… et frappais mon crâne de toutes mes forces contre le mur.

« MAIS TAIS-TOI ! » hurlais-je.

J'observais deux secondes le creux craquelé à présent incrusté dans le mur. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en tremblant et murmurant sans cesse : « Tais-toi... Tais-toi... La ferme... »

 _Tu es pathétique_ , se moquait ma conscience.

 _Tu as le droit d'exorciser ta douleur et ta colère comme tu veux !_ contredisait mon cœur.

Ma conscience vampirique et mon coeur humain... quelle belle contradiction j'étais !

Quelque chose remua de l'autre côté des barreaux. Je me redressais, intriguée. Malgré ma vision nocturne parfaite, je ne vis d'abord pas ce qui avait bougé, puis autre chose gigota sous le banc. Je montais dessus, sentant la méfiante et la peur monter en moi. C'était le genre de peur qu'un enfant éprouve la nuit, quand il entend doucement le parquet craquer. C'était le genre de peur qui donne de l'adrénaline et empêcher de fermer les yeux. Je sentis la pression de mes pouvoirs me picoter le bout des doigts j'étais prête à affronter ce qui se présenterait.

Soudain d'énormes masses noires fondirent sur moi ne même temps : c'était des centaines de rats ! J'eus une exclamation de surprise en les sentant enfoncer leurs griffes dans ma peau pour grimper sur mon corps. J'envoyais des coups de pieds et de mains dans le vide pour essayer en vain de m'en débarrasser. Certains volaient mais se remettaient tout de suite sur pieds pour repartir à la charge. Je frissonnais de dégoût en sentant leurs poils chauds, sales et gras se frotter contre mon uniforme et ma peau. Plus ils gagnaient du terrain, plus je paniquais. Je fus un peu dépassée par les évènements quand leur poids me fit tomber du banc, m'écraser violemment sur le sol et qu'ils envahirent mon visage. Appeler au secours n'aurait servit à rien, je me contentais donc de me débattre comme je pouvais et gémissant de terreur. Ils me mordaient partout, c'était insupportablement agaçant.

 _Mais sers-toi de tes pouvoirs !_ me cria ma conscience.

L'instinct animal prit le dessus. J'écarquillai vivement les yeux en même temps que mes pupilles se dilatèrent au maximum. Celles-ci se rétractèrent aussitôt en se fendant très légèrement à la verticale, brillant dans le noir absolu comme deux phares sanglants, comme deux yeux de...

 _« monstre »_

Un sourire cruel fendit mon visage alors qu'une onde-choc parcouru les sous-sols, envoyant des rats contre les murs et au sol. J'entendis quelques os se briser et ça me grisa jusqu'au bout des ongles. Toute conscience humaine avait disparue de mon être, l'animal en moi beaucoup trop excité par l'odeur et la vue du sang qui giclait des arts que je mordais, broyais, fracassais, dépeçais, démembrais tour à tour avec le sourire. Je ne crois pas m'en être nourri je jouais juste avec de la manière la plus sadique qui soit. Je ne réfléchissais pas : j'étais devenue une bête sauvage, féroce. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passa avant que je ne les ai tous anéanti mais j'essayais de les garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Quand j'eus fini, j'embrassai la scène du regard. Des centaines et des centaines de rats d'égouts décédés éparpillés dans tous les cachots, des tâches de sang dégoulinantes sur les murs, des flaques du même liquide visqueux parterre, et moi, couverte de la tête au pieds, en passant par les cheveux, la bouche et les mains, du rouge le plus sombre. Je ris comme la démente que j'étais devenue puis je m'écroulai entre les corps raides de mes camarades, rivaux s'étant battus vaillamment dans le but de m'éliminer.

Monsieur Agarès me trouva ainsi le lendemain. Il me crut d'abord morte et paniqua. Il se précipita de m'ouvrir pour prendre mon pouls. J'ouvris sur lui des yeux vitreux et il soupira à la fois de déception et de soulagement. Je voyais trouble et mon crâne était lourde. Il me porta pour m'amener à l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées. Je me rendormi avant que ma tête douloureuse ne touche le coussin moelleux et doux du lit blanc.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais entourée de mes camarades de chambre au complet et de Cheslock.

« Yo, la rebelle ! » me salua-t-il quand il vit mes paupières papillonner.

« Salut... » dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

« ALB-CHAN ! » s'écria Adèle, les larmes aux yeux. « TU NOUS AS FAIT SIIII PEUR !

\- Bonsoir », dit jute Clothilde, complètement blasée.

« Mmh, salut... » dit Lace qui semblait avoir envi d'être n'importe où sauf là.

Je les regardai avec étonnement, ne m'attendant pas à trouver des gens à mon chevet.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait l'insolente ?! » me gronda la rousse avec un faux air sévère.

« Ta légende a fait le tour de Weston avant que tu n'aie pu cligner des yeux ! Tu sais comment on te surnomme maintenant ? « Le phénomène » ! » ricana Cheslock.

« Oh ! » m'exclamais-je avant de baisser les yeux sur mes pieds, au bout du drap. « Je suis désolée d'avoir ainsi sali la réputation de la _Violet House_...

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'étonna Cheslock. « C'est énorme !

\- Brillant ! Renchérit Adèle.

\- Et puis honnêtement, ce n'est pas notre honneur que tu as sali mais plutôt ton uniforme », ajouta Lace.

Je remarquais à ce moment que j'en portais un autre et que j'étais étonnamment propre.

« Quoi mais... ?! Qu'est-ce que... ?! Quand... ?!

\- C'est l'infirmière qui t'a lavé et changé quand tu es arrivée, tôt ce matin. C'est aussi elle qui nous a fortement incité à passer te voir.

\- On l'aurait fait de toute façon ! » dit Adèle.

« Et oui, c'est là le dur métier d'infirmière... » dit une voix au fond de la salle.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la personne qui était une femme d'âge mur aux cheveux bruns retenus en chignon lâche et aux lunettes ovales tombante de façon à ce que son regard brun en amande passe par-dessus les verres – quel était l'utilité des lunettes alors ? Elle portait une blouse blanche, ce qui me fit deviner son poste. Mais algré tout, quelque chose clochait... son décolleté beaucoup trop ouvert sur sa grosse poitrine, sa robe s'arrêtant au niveau des fesses ou ses bas haut lui donnant un parfait physique de nymphomane, peut-être ?!

« Et, honnêtement, ton corps est très bien fait, Albane », continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire rêveur en prenant directement la familiarité avec les élèves, me glissant un petit clin d'oeil.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE DIRE ÇA ALORS QUE VOUS ÊTES PROF ? » m'indignais-je au centuple, rouge comme une tomate, remontant le drap jusqu'à mon nez.

« Hé hé hé... » fit-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte, qui resta entrouverte, laissant dépasser un œil brun qui nous observait.

« Euh... Nous vous voyons toujours madame... » fis-je remarquer.

Elle se décala encore un petit peu, ne laissant dépasser cette fois qu'une mèche de cheveux.

« Encore », dit Adèle.

Alors l'infirmière disparut complètement derrière la porte, ne nous enlevant pas le doute de sa présence.

« Complètement tarée, celle là », fit remarquer Cheslock en se tapant la tempe de son index.

Tout le monde approuva d'un hochement commun de tête. La porte laissa passée au bout d'une trentaine de secondes un Edward visiblement gêné et énervé. Il ferma doucement la porte dans un petit claquement, bomba le torse dans une grande inspiration et commença à s'avencer vers moi. Tous mes nouveaux amis s'étaient tournés vers lui avec un œil mauvais – sauf Adèle qui avait rougit comme une pivoine et s'était retournée en essayant de se faire toute petite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?! » demanda méchamment Lace.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller faire un petit jogging pour prendre l'air frai ? Tu pompes le nôtre ! » dit Cheslock avec une moue mauvaise.

Il les ignora royalement et continua à se diriger vers moi, plus déterminé qu'à son entrée.

« Albane », m'appela-t-il.

« Edward... » soufflais-je en détournant les yeux.

« J'ai entendu parler de ta « dispute » avec le vice-principal – comme tout le monde. J'en suis très... déçu. Je pensais que tu étais plus sérieuse et respectueuse... Je me suis trompé on dirait. Te mettre une des personnes les plus importantes de l'établissement à dos dès le premier jour était tout sauf... sérieux et respectueux, alors... » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, le regard cherchant parfois les mots parterre.

J'avais souri tristement, m'attendant à ce discours. J'attendais fatidiquement le « Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je préfèrerais qu'on ne se fréquente plus. »

« ARRÊTE DE DIRE ÇA ! » le coupa Adèle, écarlate, le regard attiré par ses chaussures.

« Pardon ? » sursauta Edward.

« TU N'Y ÉTAIS PAS ! MOI J'AI VU : ALBANE A ÉTÉ HÉROÏQUE ! MONSIEUR AGARÈS TENAIT DES PROPS HORRIBLES ET ELLE L'A CONTREDIT JUSQU'AU BOUT !

\- Ah bon ? » demanda Edward surpris après un silence, cherchant la vérité sur nos visages.

Lace admirait sa manucure noire, Adèle-tomate et Clothilde opinaient du chef alors que je faisais des signes négatifs avec la tête.

« Non, c'est toi qui as raison Edward », avouais-je. Ce n'était que de la provocation à l'état pur. »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, nous faisant sursauter. Le principal entra, l'infirmière derrière lui avec un sourire.

« Les enfants, sortez un moment, s'il-vous-plait », demanda-t-elle.

Mes amis réagirent avec une seconde de retard, les yeux exorbités par le choc. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, le principal vint s'assoir sur mon lit et me regarda avec ce sourire que j'avais vu toute ma vie sur la visage de ma mère, que j'avais finit par traduire par : « Tu n'es rien qu'une petite crotte sur ma route, mais une petite crotte avec un costume de clown. »

« _Bonsoir... Je peux vous appeler Albane_ ?

\- _Seulement si je peux vous appelez James_ », lui _dis_ -je avec un sourire provoquant.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt.

« _Johan Agarès vous a retrouvé couverte de sang ainsi que la cellule... Vous pouvez me décrire ce qu'il s'est passé, miss Fastitudo ?_ »

 _Tien ! Il a laissé tomber le « princesse » on dirait !_ remarqua ma conscience.

 _Tant mieux, ça nous met à égalité avec les autres_ , dit mon cœur.

« _Vous étiez au courant qu'il m'avait enfermé ?_ » M'étonnais-je.

\- _Sachez que je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette école._

\- _Vous enfermez beaucoup vos élèves pour les punir, principal ?_

\- _Pas depuis des décennies._

\- _Quel honneur dans ce cas !_ » ironisais-je.

Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire en coin tout en sortant une petit boîte métallique d'une poche intérieure.

« _Bonbon au citron ?_ » Me proposa-t-il.

\- _Merci_ », _dis_ -je en en prenant un.

\- _Alors ?_ » _Demanda_ -t-il.

« _Très bon._

\- _Pas les bonbons. Les évènements de cette nuit._

\- _Oh ! Eh bien, les rats sont tous devenus fou._

- _Fou ?_ » _répéta_ -t-il avec un pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

« _Oui. Ils se sont tous jetés sur moi en même temps !_

- _Hum.. Peut-être ont-ils senti les ondes vampiro-négatives que vous émettez... ou bien, il y a autre chose._ »

Je lui lançais un regard appuyé qu'il me rendit. Puis il eut un drôle de sourire narquois en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

« _Un voyante ?_

\- Grumpht ! _J'ai paniqué, c'était une situation de crise !_

\- _Pff ! Vous auriez dû dire que_ _je_ _vous l'avais dit_ », se moqua-t-il.

« _Mais il vous en aurait voulu et aurait démissionné et..._

\- _Et alors ?_ » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil désabusé levé. « _Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Je ne suis pas à un bouffon lécheur-de-bottes près._ »

Je me réfugiais dans un silence boudeur une seconde, avant de céder à la crise de rire. Tous mes malheurs avaient un goût aigre-doux sur ma langue. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de se lever.

« _Bien, je ferais un rapport au Maître..._ »

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire indescriptible.

« _Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir accepté. Vous êtes vraiment aussi amusante que m'avait décrit votre mère !_

\- _Hum... merci ?_

 _\- Ne me dîtes pas merci, puisqu'à la fin c'est moi qui y gagne._

 _\- Vous y gagner mon humour ?_

 _\- Non... J'y gagne la suspicion des autres à votre égard._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _-... Vous apprendrez bien vite qu'il n'y a pas que le sang qui nourrit un vampire... Les émotions négatives, les rêves, les espoirs perdus... tout ça sont des éléments délectables... Les penseurs sont des humains ayant des descendants vampires, donc certaines de leurs aptitudes... pour devenir plus fort, ils peuvent aussi manger la même chose qu'eux. Imaginer le délice... de toutes les rumeurs qu'alimenterons nos conversations... de tous les mystères qui vous entourent... de vos amis qui vous suspecterons et se retournerons contre vous peu à peu à cause des non-dits... J'en salive d'avance._

 _\- Mais... ! Je ne comprends pas... Nous ne sommes pas des démons... Nous descendons d'un Dieu et... !_

 _\- Ignorante. Les démons eux-mêmes descendent des Dieux. Vous avez descidement beaucoup de choses à apprendre..._ »

Il ouvrit la porte et cinq pré-adolescents et une adulte tombèrent sur le sol dallé blanc de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière se releva pour partir, confuse, alors que Edward, Cheslock, Adèle et Clothilde se confondaient en excuses. Il y eut une seconde de malaise où le principal les regardait en haussant les sourcils. Puis Adèle serra ses petits poings en se redressant d'un coup.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de la punir ! L'attitude de monsieur Agarès hier était clairement de l'abus de pouvoir ! » clama-t-elle avec une attitude ressemblant à un chef de rébellion.

Une goutte coula le long de mon front et tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le principal fut le premier à réagir en éclatant d'un rire grave et en tournant les talons, ignorant consciencieusement la rousse. Il referma la porte dans un petit claquement. Tous mes ami se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement.

« Je suis désolée, Abe-chan ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour... » dit Adèle avec les yeux de verres et une voix larmoyante.

« Adèle... Il n'a jamais été question de me punir !

\- Hein ?! » s'exclama tout le monde – excepté Clothilde qui haussa juste les sourcils et Lace qui ne fit rien.

« Bah sinon elle ne se serait pas bidonné comme ça, bande de cornichons ! » gronda cette dernière.

« Vous avez écoutez aux portes... » remarquais-je avec un sourire figé et la goutte au front.

« Ouais mais on a entendu que dalle ! » dit Cheslock avec une moue qui disait « Vous auriez pu faire un effort ! »

 _C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à entendre !_ pensais-je, ma mâchoire mentale atteignant le sol et les yeux exorbités.

« Albane... » dit Edward.

Oh ! Je sentais arriver un autre discours... ! Culpabilité. Doute. Compassion. Tout ça piquait le nez !

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure...

\- Ce n'est rien, tu avais raison !...

\- Mais non ! Tes... nouveaux amis m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et...

\- Edward », le coupais-je. « Ce n'est absolument pas grave, tu sais ?

\- Mais...

\- Stop.

\- Bel...

\- Chut. »

Il se tut enfin et me souris.

« On est amis, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr », dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Chesock se racla la gorge en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est fini les retrouvailles niaises ? » demanda-t-il. « Non parce que ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîné et j'ai une de ces faim ! »

Je me rendis compte que j'avais moi aussi faim... et _soif_.

« Tu as raison ! » m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un coup. « Rentrons dans nos dortoirs. »

L'infirmière entra brusquement en me criant : « Hors de question, miss Yagari ! Vous avez reçu de nombreuses morsures et avez de grandes chances d'avoir contracté plusieurs maladies graves !

\- Je vous assure que je vais bien ! » dis-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je suis en bonne santé !

\- Mais vous...

\- De toute façon, le principal m'a dit que je pouvais sortir », mentis-je en sortant ma dernière carte.

Elle referma la bouche, hésita une seconde puis souris en disant que je pouvais partir puisque le principal m'y avait autorisé. C'était vraiment les mots qui ouvraient toutes les portes dans cet établissement !

Nous nous séparâmes d'Edward et rentrâmes à notre dortoir. Cheslock se moqua de moi presque tout le trajet, Adèle fixait pensivement le sol et Clothilde et Lace discutaient des derniers opéras à la mode.

« C'était un mensonge, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec un air narquois.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » demandais-je faussement avec un sourire en coin.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis formidable ! »

Mais je ne dînais pas tout de suite en rentrant, puisque deux personnes m'attendaient. Une fille et un garçon de dix-huit ans me firent signe de venir à eux sur le perron. J'abandonnai mes amis pour venir vers les préfets la tête basse.

« Je suis désol...

-Nous ne t'avons pas demander de venir pour parler de ça. » coupa la préfète d'un air sévère en fronçants ses sourcils et croisant les bras. « Le Principal et le vice-principal se charge de ton cas, Nous n'avons rien à dire. »

La bicolorité de son maquillage des yeux donnait un effet à la fois clownesque et impressionnant. Cette fille était intimidante au-delà de son apparence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un œil sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés en anglaises, multicolores par teinture, ses yeux était bruns en amandes, encadrés de longs cils, ses pommettes étaient haute, sa peau, blanche. Son nez était petit et partait en trompette. Sa bouche était grande et pleine, d'un couleur rosée claire. Un fossette marquait son menton. Son corps était filiforme, tout en longueur, même si la fille n'était pas particulièrement grande. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dire si elle était belle ou non.

« Euh... alors pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ? »

La préfète ouvrit la bouche, mais fut aussitôt coupé par le préfet masculin.

« Ne sois pas trop sévère, Dupont. _Keep calm_. Je vais lui expliquer. »

Elle referma la bouche d'indignation et je crus qu'elle allait tuer le préfet avec les yeux. Mais il n'en fut rien, et un léger rougissement perça même sa pâle peau.

« Vas-y, Gaylord* » fit-elle en détournant les yeux avec presque pudeur.

Celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se retourner vers moi avec une lueur maline brillant dans son regard brun. Je le détaillai vivement : des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux en amandes bruns, un corps très maigre – presque à en faire peur – avec des jambes démesurées, comme une grue. Il était très grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, je pensais.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendue parler du cricket ?

\- Euh... l'animal ?

\- Non, non. Le sport.

\- Alors non.

\- C'est normal, les filles n'en jouent pas, même au _Weston College_. Les matières sportives sont réservées aux garçons... c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a aucune fille à la _Green House_. »

Je hochais la tête.

« Chaque année, un tournoi est organisé à l'intérieur de l'école, où les différentes maisons s'affrontent sur ce sport... et donc, de ce fait, chaque maison compose une équipe de joueurs, dont le préfet masculin et son fag.

\- Et... ? » demandais-je, commençant à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

« Et on voudrait que tu intègre l'équipe !

\- Oh. Mais... la rentrée était hier, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?

\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! » cita la préfète avec mauvaise humeur (pourquoi me foudroyait-elle du regard alors qu'elle était calme intérieurement?) « Tu n'as jamais jouer, un an ne sera pas de trop pour que tu devienne notre meilleur atout.

\- Ouais ! » confirma le préfet. « C'est vraiment incroyable, la force dont tu as fait preuve hier soir, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ce serait cool si tu acceptais.

\- En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix », corrigea la préfète.

 _Okkkkk..._

« Bien entendu, je veux bien ! » m'exclamais-je en souriant.

Les deux préfets me sourirent ensemble à leur tour, sûr de la prochaine victoire des violets.

Je me couchais avec la ferme idée d'aller découvrir les lieux cette nuit. J'attendis une demi-heure avant d'enfin me lever. Adèle ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille puisqu'elle chuchota mon nom dans l'obscurité à ce moment.

« Oui ? » demandais-je, exaspérée.

« Je peux venir dans ton lit cinq minutes ? »

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation avant de soupirer de résignation. Je devais encore retarder mon exploration, Adèle allait me tenir la jambe encore deux heures.

« Alb-chan, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle fut dans mes draps.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? » interrogeais-je, goguenarde.

« Une question sérieuse ! » s'énerva-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Calme, c'étais du second degré.

\- Oh... Désolée...

\- Alors cette question ? »

Elle prit une couleur écrevisse, baissa les yeux et se mit à bégayer.

« Ce... c'était... pour savoir... le garçon qui est venu te voir à l'infirmerie toute à l'heure... quelle relation entretenez-vous ?

\- Edward ? » m'étonnais-je. « Nous sommes amis d'enfance, pourquoi ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se rétracter d'un coup en s'écriant en chuchotant : « Oh, merci mon Dieu ! »

Puis elle releva les yeux vers moi, pleine d'espoir.

« Donc tu ne l'aime pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non... » dis-je en pesant mes mots.

Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire illuminé.

« Mais toi, oui ! » remarquais-je.

J'avais voulu prendre un ton dégagé mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'y percevait une certaine dureté. Adèle ne la ressentit manifestement pas puisqu'elle rougit en souriant bêtement et baissant les yeux.

« Je crois, oui... »

Je repensais à toutes les fois où Chetser m'avait laminé durant les entraînement. À chaque fois, je me retrouvais couverte de boue, de bleus, de courbatures. J'étais sale, douloureuse, humiliée. Étonnamment, ce souvenir fut plus encré sur ma peau, dans mon esprit que jamais, comme si l'elfe à la balafre était au dessus de moi, fantomatique, à me regarder avec tout le dédain du monde. J'eus un sourire amère en écoutant les explications d'Adèle, sentant la présence de plus en plus appuyée.

« Je ne sais pas comment... Ça a commencé après la répartition... Je ne sais pas... J'ai croisé son regard... et c'est comme si tout ce qui était autour s'était évaporé !... Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

\- Non.

\- Moi j'y crois. Quand nos yeux se sont mêlés, j'ai su instantanément qu'il m'étais destiné !... Et je prends le destin très au sérieux », dit-elle d'un ton important.

« Hin-hin... » répondis-je en l'écoutant à peine.

« Tu... tu crois que j'ai une chance ? » me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux hésitants.

« Bah, si vous êtes vraiment destiné l'un à l'autre, tu n'as pas à douter », dis-je avec un faux sérieux.

« Alb-chan ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Qu'en penses-tu sérieusement ? »

Je les imaginais alors dans dix ans, majeurs et mariés. Ils se souriaient, entrelaceraient leurs doigts, s'embrasseraient amoureusement... Je ressentis un drôle de vide dans l'estomac à cette image mais la trouvait réaliste. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'espérai ? J'allai mourir à mes vingt-et-un an, à quoi ça me servirai de briser les idéaux des autres personnes qui avaient toute la vie devant eux ? C'est étrange, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant... Ceux que je rencontrais à présent deviendraient adultes, aurons surement des enfants puis deviendront de vielles personnes qui regardent les plus jeunes avec sagesse et bienveillance ou avec aigreur et dégoût... tandis que moi... j'aurais disparu corps et âme...

« Alb-chan, ça va ? Tu as les yeux de verre... » s'inquiéta Adèle.

« Très bien ! » fis-je en essuyant rapidement mes paupières humides d'un revers de manche. « J'ai du oublier de cligner des yeux trop longtemps !... Tu irais très bien avec Edward. Vous êtes aussi niais l'un que l'autre.

\- Hé ! Ne te moque pas ! »

Je gloussais avant que la voix grave et lourde de Lace ne cingle : « Taisez-vous les _looser_ , y'en a qui essaye de dormir ! »

Nous nous confondîmes en excuses qu'elle n'écouta sans doute pas et Adèle retourna dans son lit. Je ne partis pas en expédition mais ne fermais pas non plus l'oeil de la nuit, me repassant en boucle le destin presque certain de mes amis et connaissances, comme si l'esprit solitaire que j'avais senti plus tôt me clouait au lit avec mes sombres pensées.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

*Gaylord : pour info, « gay » n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque homosexualité du personnage. C'est juste un prénom hébreu. Sous-entendu que ce personnage est juif.

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR ADÈLE) :**_

 _Ah- euh- vous êtes sûr ? C'est à moi ? Bon, bah, euh... À oui, le prochain chapitre... (En arrière plan, Cheslock : « Dépêche-toi, gourdasse ! ») Aaaah ! Pardooooon ! (Lace : « C'est vrai que cette timidité maladive est vraiment lourde, à la fin. » - Albane : « Bon, il se passe quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?! ») Et bien, euh... HEIN ? MAIS C'EST TROOOOOP TRISTE ! (Lace : « Quoi donc ? » - Cheslock : « Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un se pisse dessus. ») OUIIIIN ! (Lace : Mais quoi ?! » - Cheslock : « Puisque je te dis que quelqu'un se pisse dessus. » - Albane : « La classe, Cheslock. » - Cheslock : « Bah quoi ? » - Albane : « Rien. Je disais juste : la classe. ») Snif ! (Lace : « Donc on va pas savoir ce qui se passe ? » - Albane : « Bah, ce sera la surprise ! » - Clothilde : « En bien ou en mal ? »)_

* * *

Donc, voilà ! :D Verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est ma seule paie pour mes textes ! ;)

À bientôt alors !

PS: Pour info, j'ai commencer à écrire l'arc 3 (celui sur le Campania).


	13. Capitulum 8 - Arcum 2

Bonjour bonjour ! :D

Finalement, j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui, comme prévu ! Ce chapitre est court, mais puisque je suis en vacance aujourd'hui (yeah yeah yeah yeaaaaaaah !), je pourrais normalement en poster un dès la semaine prochaine.

Bonne tristesse, bon deuil...

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

 _That Princess, mourning_

* * *

L'orgue funèbre surplombait un silence triste, patient ou respectueux. La foule s'accumulait sur les bancs de l'église, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir passer les cercueils dans l'allée centrale, les poings serrés afin de ne pas montrer ouvertement ses émotions, les yeux vides d'avoir trop vu la mort d'un coup. Il y avait, la familles, les amis, les associés, les connaissances, les hypocrites, venus saluer une dernière fois les défunts. Lizzie pleurait entre ses mains, se mouchant et essuyant ses paupières humides fréquemment. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Frances fronçait malheureusement les sourcils, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour sa fille. Elle devait être une des personnes les plus directement liée aux victimes de cette salle alors pourquoi ses larmes ne voulaient pas couler ? Son mari lui frottait doucement le dos. Il ne connaissait pas si bien ces gens mais la détresse de la femme qu'il aimait lui trouait le cœur. Ma mère gardait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible au regard des autres. Lucy était absente, prise d'une crise de folie après avoir appris leur décès – après tout, elle était la petite favorite de l'ami de notre mère. Edward, dont le spectacle submergeait de tristesse, serra sa sœur le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Il se promit qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais souffrir ainsi. Qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à son fiancé d'être trépassé. Le prêtre fit un long discours sur les morts. La femme aux cheveux rouges devant moi contenait une envie de hurler, frapper l'homme d'église, renverser tous les meubles. Qui était-il pour parler de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Puis on emmena les caisses de bois remplies ce qui fut des corps – de petits tas de cendre – dans le cimetière familial. Les ruines de l'ancien manoir nous surplombaient sombrement. Le groupe marchait lentement, sans mot. Son cœur se griffait à chaque pas. Elizabeth fut plus portée par son frère que soutenue, tant ses sanglots et ses spasmes l'empêchait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quand les cadavres descendirent en terre, elle s'effondra complètement en criant qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, que c'était un mensonge grotesque. Mais au fond, elle savait que personne ne lui répondrait à l'affirmative. Edward se précipita vers elle pour la supplier d'arrêter, pour lui dire d'un ton désespéré que c'était fini, qu'ils étaient morts. Elle refusa de jeter la poignée de terre ou de dire ses derniers mots, ses derniers espoirs, ses derniers rêves. Ma mère resta une dizaine de minutes à discourir seule devant ces pierres nommées Vincent, Rachel ou Ciel Phantomhive. Comme Elizabeth ne cessait de pleurer et crier, sa mère l'emmena dans un coin isolé le temps qu'elle réordonne son esprit. Edward s'approcha de moi avec une mine souffrante. Il hésita. Nous nous étions à peine parler ces deux dernières années, à cause des différents entre les maisons du _Weston College_ , des emplois du temps incompatibles et surtout de l'âge creusant un fossé entre nos sexes. Quinze ans n'était pas un âge facile. Encore moins pour un humain. Encore moins pour un humain ami avec un vampire. « Ami » ? je me sentais à cet instant plus proche de Chester que d'Edward, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il n'était plus qu'un souvenir doux, une connaissance, un étranger, une espérance. Je pense qu'il en était de même pour lui car il fallut bien une minute pour qu'il demande avec gêne : « Tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je n'en ai pas envi. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, le cœur n'y sera pas.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Le seul avec qui j'ai vraiment parler était Ciel et... je n'aimais pas particulièrement Vincent.

\- Moi, je le trouvais gentil. » dit Edward pensif et perdu dans la mémoire d'un temps révolu.

Il disait cela car il ne l'avait pas eu comme première expérience télépathique. S'il avait vu par l'esprit de l'ancien chef de famille des Phantomhive ce que j'avais vu...

Il se tut. Le silence entre nous dura tandis que nous observions certaines personnes partir avec une nonchalance trop prononcée pour avoir été ému par la matinée, d'autres s'attarder sur les tombes avec deuil et nostalgie.

Edward me dit : « Il faut que nous soyons de retour à Weston dimanche soir, Fastitudo. »

Tous mes muscles se figèrent sous le coup et je sentis clairement quelque chose se briser au fond de mon cœur.

Je demandais du bout des lèvres : « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il faut être de retour dimanche soir.

\- Tu m'as appelé par mon nom de famille... » remarquais-je avec incrédulité.

Un petit rire nerveux me secoua alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, n'ayant lui-même pas remarqué avant. Il resta muet, rougissant de honte, et je me dis que cela valait mieux que toutes les explications du monde. Il finit par s'éloigner rejoindre une autre connaissance et restais plantée là, sans oser faire le moindre mouvement, sous le ciel d'Angleterre qui commençait à ruisseler, suivant mes émotions. Le tonnerre gronda au loin quand ma mère s'approcha de moi. Je déglutissais pour défaire le nœud dans le creux de ma gorge.

« Sale temps », dit-elle sans même regarder le ciel.

« N'est-ce pas ? » renchéris-je, la gorge extrêmement sèche et douloureuse.

Elle hocha la tête et déplia le parapluie qui pendait à son coude. Nous nous abritâmes dessous pour partir d'un même pas vers les voitures, sans un mot, comme deux poupées de porcelaine, deux soldats de plomb. Ce dut être le seul moment de notre vie où nous étions en parfait accord, poussées par le même sentiment, trahies par notre ami, brisées par notre nature.

Je ne pouvais que maudire le destin, la fatalité – et, qui sait, même – le Dieu qui se jouait de nous comme on assiste à un spectacle de marionnettes.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR LE MAÎTRE) :**_

 _Bonjour ! Tragique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce chapitre est à l'image du désespoir humain après la mort d'un proche... Enfin, je ne peux pas dire non plus en être sorti sans émoi. Mais bon... Oh, que vois-je dans le prochain chapitre ? Une femme magnifique, intelligente, resplendissante de jeunesse et de vitalité... mais qui est cette beauté fatale ? Oh, mais c'est moi ! Décrit par mon petit Chester, en plus ! Comme c'est adorable de le voir rongé dans la solitude... Et toi, étranger ? Approche donc, que je te vois de plus près... Encore, encore... Laisses-moi prendre ton nom, tu n'en as pas besoin. Laisses-moi prendre ta vie, ton identité même, et te condamné à mon pouvoir._

* * *

Alors ? Ai-je bien retranscrit l'enterrement des Phantomhive selon vous ? Dîtes moi tout ça dans les _commentaires_ , pardi ! :D

À la semaine prochaine (surement) !

PS: Au fait, j'ai une de mes meilleures amies qui a accepter de faire de petits gags sur cette fanfiction (et ces gags sont très drôles, donc c'est cool) Je posterai ces petits chapitres bonus entre chaque publication de _vrais_ chapitres ! ;) Merci beaucoup, Yume chérie !


	14. Capitulum 9 - Arcum 2 - PDV Chester

Je suis de retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...! (Euh... Chuis pas sure-sure, mais je crois avoir déjà fais une entrée semblable au moins une fois...)

Bref ! Oui, je sais. Je suis en retard d'une semaine et un jour, et blablabla, et blablabla... mais j'avais une bonne raison : la flemme ! /SPAFF!/

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

 _That Princess, bordering_

 **Chester**

* * *

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir de mon nouveau... « chez moi ». Douce ironie. Les armes sur les murs, la décoration sobre du bungalow, l'odeur âcre de l'encens voletant dans l'air me rappelaient chaque jour un peu plus que je ne serais jamais à ma place en ce lieu. La maison de mon père ? Que voulais-je d'un homme que je n'ai pas connu... Un homme dont j'avais la couleur mâte de peau, les cheveux bruns – quoi qu'un peu plus clairs – le nez droit... Par contre, quelque chose barrait mon visage. Je passais un doigt triste et tremblant le long de la trace livide qui coulait de mon œil gauche jusqu'à mon menton. Un sourire souffrant passa sur mes lèvres.

« Te reverrais-je un jour ? » demandais-je au vide, du bout des lèvres.

 _« Je t'attendrais, d'accord ?!... N'oublis pas ! »_

Ça, je ne risquais pas. Cette marque indélébile du jour tragique où j'avais rencontré cette inconnue était imprimé sur ma face à jamais.

Trois coups la porte. Une voix qui me demande :

« Chester ? Tu es prêt ?

\- Non. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Loki était mon cousin germain, fils du frère de ma mère. Aussi mon partenaire de mission, depuis mon grade, en attendant le sien. À côté de mon lit en bois simple brillait une décoration dorée. Général. Quelle plaisanterie amère. Chester, le bâtard élu d'un Dieu, général de la tribu du vent...

* * *

Je ne me souviens plus parfaitement du moment exact ou Albane et moi nous sommes tant éloignés. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement proche outre nos fréquentes disputes et notre rivalité naturelle mais... je me sentais plus proche de ce reflet inversé de mon être que de n'importe quel autre vivant. Après tout, c'était normal : Albane était un fragment de mon âme. Un fragment encombrant, certes, mais elle était une partie de moi comme j'étais une partie d'elle... mais cet humain a débarqué. Il a toujours été un peu là, envoyant régulièrement des lettres, passant de temps en temps des coups de téléphone à des heures exorbitantes pour un être de la nuit, nous offrant la bonne distraction que de croiser Albane au crépuscule avec des cernes jusqu'au menton. Au début, je pensais qu'elle le détestait, comme elle le prétendait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, mais... très vite, tous le monde a compris qu'elle était bien plus attaché à lui qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre : on sentait qu'elle était bien plus sur les nerfs quand il ne donnait pas signe de vie pendant plusieurs jours, mademoiselle la princesse faisait même l'effort de poser sa plume dans l'encre pour répondre à ses lettres. Loki et Jane s'étaient mis à parier sur la fréquence des conversations entre ces deux là. Un jour, il lui demanda de venir chez lui. À bien y repenser, c'est surement ce qui a tracé la limite définitive entre Albane et le Monastère.

La journée avait normalement commencée. À vingt ou vingt-et-une heure, Loki et moi-même étions attablés pour manger un casse-croûte avant l'entraînement. Il avait un grand bol rempli de piment rouge, ce qui pourrait sembler un petit déjeuné original pour n'importe quel être humain. Loki était le plus vieil élève du Monastère, avec ses dix-sept ans passés, soit six ans d'écart avec Albane et quatre ans avec moi. Il était grand, aussi musclé qu'un futur général, ganté de cuir vermeil qui coupait tout contact avec les matières extérieurs. Sa peau était plus pâle que la mort, couverte de petites tâches de rousseur translucides. Sa bouche était toujours souriante, comme ses yeux allongés d'un vert transparent qui riaient même quand celui-ci était sérieux, encadrés par de longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant se dressaient sur sa tête en formant une sorte de flamme jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Deux oreilles pointues rousses dépassaient de cette étrange chevelure, un des poils noirs et blancs touffus ornants ses bouts : un renard. Un peu plus tard arriva la dénommée _« Calamity Jane »_ , ou une des plus jeunes recrue du Monastère sur ses huit ans. Sa frimousse, posée sur un corps trop maigre, était effrayante : des sourcils en parfait arc de cercle, de grands yeux bruns tombant, dominants de nombreuses couches de cernes violacées, un petit nez pointu et retroussé, une bouche fine et rêche qui laissait voir, en s'entrouvrant en un rictus mauvais, deux incisives fortes et pointues, ses grandes oreilles de rongeur toutes trouées, rongées et percées dépassaient de ses cheveux marron lisses comme des baguettes, gras et sales, sa peau et ses ongles étaient incrustés de terre de boue et de bleus. Tout ça faisait bien ressortir sa nature : une fée-rat. Elle fronça le nez en se laissant tomé sur le banc de bois, se plaignant de sa voix criarde haut perchée : « Ah ! La lumière, c'est le malheur.

\- Vas donc dire ça aux elfes de l'eau : ils vont être content ! » rit Loki.

« Mouais. Je préfère ne pas me faire décapiter. »

J'aurais voulu leur dire que parfois, je m'asseyais en pleine journée, quand notre groupe dormait, sur un rocher rien que pour observer le ciel bleu éclairé par un soleil éblouissant. J'aurais voulu leur dire que cette beauté immense m'aspirait tout entier et que je trouvais la lumière du jour tellement superbe que mes yeux se mettaient à pleurer toute seuls. Mais je gardais la bouche close. Dire cela de cette façon, crier sous tous les toits mes émotions, mes ressentis, je trouvais cela ridicule.

Vers vingt-et-une heure trente, Albane se leva et vint nous rejoindre. Elle avait bonne mine, avec ses cheveux platine semblant devenir de fins fils de l'argent le plus pur à la lumière de la lune, avec sa peau aussi pâle qu'une neige vierge, avec sa peau aussi brillante que l'intérieur d'un coquillage, avec sa peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, avec ses lèvres rosées et fraîches, avec son petit nez d'enfant, avec ses yeux en amandes bercés par de longs cils noirs, avec ses prunelles comme deux bouts de velours rouge, percés de deux pupilles à peines fendues à la verticale, avec ses petits sourcils clairs comme ceux des nourrissons. Elle me sourit et je l'ignorais, enfournant une bouchée de poireau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans le parc, à la lisière des bois, chacun armé de ce qu'il désirait. Si Loki optait pour un sabre, Jane avait l'originalité de prendre une pioche – sans doute un reste de ses années passées dans une mine de charbon aux Etats-Unis – et Albane avait juste une simple épée. Mais, la connaissant, je savais qu'elle préférais largement se servir de ses pouvoirs. Les autres parlaient entre eux, discrètement, éloignés du groupe que nous formions. Le Maître était debout sur une souche d'arbre et donnait les consignes : « Je vous présente l'exercice du jour – enfin, de la nuit... J'ai lâché pendant la journée plusieurs démons de rang delta et epsilon... Chacun d'eux représente un certain niveau de difficulté qui mutera en points lorsque vous en éliminerez un. Celui ou celle qui aura cumulé le plus de points à la fin de la nuit sera le gagnant. »

Tout le monde s'observa les uns les autres en se demandant quel ami gênant éliminer pour atteindre cet objectif. Je laissait mon regard fixé sur un arbre, au loin, en espérant ne pas être le prochain à qui la mort ne fait ni chaud ni froid. Albane soupira d'exaspération en regardant si ses ongles étaient bien limés : « Il n'y a pas plus barbant comme exercice ? Et puis, on sera le gagnant de quoi, à la fin ?

\- Toi, tu penses être gagnante ? » demandais-je, sans ironie. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu participe, avec ton désintérêt total. Tu n'en as pas mare de perdre ? »

La sangsue eut un drôle de sourire en disant : « En fait, Chester... c'est faux tout ce qu'on dit sur toi... »

J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur.

« En vérité, tu as le sens de l'humour », finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil taquin et un rictus amusé gravé sur la face.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, fatigué de tous ses enfantillages.

« Des démons ! Trop cool ! J'ai hâte de les exploser ! » s'exclama Loki avec son contentement habituelle.

« Mouais... En gros, les but est de s'entretuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour quelques démons inférieurs ! » dit Jane avec un de ses ricanements horrible. « Exercice digne d'un vampire ! Et puisque le Maître en est un... »

Albane la foudroya du regard avant de se faire interpeler par sa sœur, qui criait sur le côté, trousse de premier secours à la main : « Courage, Belly, Chester ! Je crois en vous !

\- Pourquoi Lucy t'appelles « Belly » ? » interrogeais-je Albane.

« Enfin, Ches' ! » s'écria Loki, avec un visage indigné qui me faisait pensé que j'avais loupé un épisode tendis qu'Albane fronçait le nez en virant au cramoisie. « Tu ne sais pas que c'est le p'tit nom qu'Edward donne à Albane ?

\- Non. Ça m'est égal.

\- Tant mieux ! » claqua-t-elle.

Si Lucy n'avait pas une santé mentale aussi fragile, elle pourrait participer aux activités « manuelles » du Monastère. Mais ses crises de migraine et de folie ne s'amélioraient pas avec la temps. À chaque émotion forte, c'était trois jours clouée au lit. Heureusement pour elle, le Maître acceptait de la garder comme assistante, rien de plus normal puisqu'elle ne peut rester seule au château Fastitudo, avec son père assassiné. Ce n'était pas étonnant : ça allait forcément finir par arriver pour un Sénateur comme Felix Fastitudo, un homme se battant jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions à qui on doit notamment la loi contre les vampires mangeurs d'hommes, enfermant le très célèbre comte Dracula mais c'était une perte pour sa famille... bien que ce terme soit souvent étranger à la race vampirique.

Le Maître esquissa un sourire mielleux. Il leva brusquement la main vers le ciel en criant : « PARTEZ ! »

Nous nous élançâmes tous dans une directions différente le plus vite possible.

D'un bond, j'attrapai une branche d'arbre assez haute pour m'y hisser avec un salto. Je montais ainsi jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre. Il surplombait toute la forêt, me dévoilant des arbres à perte de vue, plongés dans une brume de miasmes à certains endroit. D'ici, je pouvait entendre les différents bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, de cris, de monstres, couverts par le fin bruissement du vent frais passant dans mes cheveux, dans mes vêtements. De debout, je tombais assis sur la dernier branche pour observer le paysage plus posément. Je me sentais bien, dans mon élément. Pourtant, quelque chose tout au fond de moi, au creux de mon âme, m'empêchait d'être totalement moi-même. Cette impression me rappela les paroles de mon Maître, à notre première rencontre...

 _Cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs me tirait par le bras avec une force qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un vampire normalement constitué. Elle avait bien fait attention à mettre un gant avant d'entrer en contact avec ma peau. Le souvenir douloureux de nombreuses prises semblables. La panique animal qui rugissait en moi. Je tremblais et criait en tentant de m'échapper. Elle ouvrit une porte et me jeta dans la pièce. Aussitôt, l'entrée claqua et je me trouvai brutalement contre le mur froid, plaqué par cette vampire, aussi belle que cruelle. Les ténèbres de la pièce me permettait juste de distinguer une peau si pâle et lisse qu'elle en paraissait scintillante, une bouche dont la pulpe épaisse semblait contenir un sang pur et jeune, comme celle d'une orange sanguine bien mûre, des cheveux aussi sombres que des plumes de corbeau._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demandais-je dans un souffle, étranglé par son bras._

 _Elle eut un étrange sourire, étirant ses lèvres. Elle dit d'une voix sensuelle et amusée : « Je suis ta sauveuse. Tu es bien poltron de trembler ainsi devant celle à qui tu dois la vie. »_

 _Elle me lâcha et s'écarta brusquement, me faisant tomber sur le sol poussiéreux. Je soufflais, toussotant et fronçant les sourcils avant de faire un simple mouvement oculaire imperturbable vers son visage dont les traits étaient masqué par la pénombre, les iris et la bouche brillant d'une lueur rouge moqueuse._

 _« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »_

 _Elle haussa un sourcil. Je me redressais difficilement et douloureusement pour me mettre sur les genoux et la regarder sans peur._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _Son sourire s'agrandit encore._

 _« Quelle cran, alors que tu es en position de faiblesse... Je t'aime déjà ! » finit-elle avec un petit cœur dans la voix._

 _Une goutte coula le long de ma tempe alors que je la fixais avec de grands yeux figés. Elle prit son sourire sans émotion en m'expliquant : « Je suis Arcana Fastitudo, reine des vampires... Mais tu dois déjà l'avoir compris... et je suis comme toi,_ « élu » _. »_

 _J'eus un mouvement de recul avec des yeux effrayés quand elle prononça ce dernier mot._

 _«_ « Elu » _? » répétais-je, la voix tremblante._

 _« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »_

 _Je secouai négativement la tête._

 _« Les élus sont des êtres à part de notre monde, l'Invisible, choisis par Dieu en personne qui récupèrent une fine partie de ses pouvoirs. Ils sont censé représenter Dieu dans ce monde et gérer les conflits... les généraux se chargent des problèmes externes à notre monde et l'élu de la génération actuelle, des problème internes. »_

 _Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension._

 _« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'en suis un si je ne suis moi-même pas au courant ? »_

 _Elle se tut un instant avant de déclarer comme si c'était la chose la plus évidante aux Mondes : « Parce que c'est Dieu lui-même qui me l'a dit. Dieu choisit une personne selon certains critères... il faut que la personne en question est perdu le goût de vivre... qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose d'assez horrible pour la rapprocher de la frontière entre la vie et la mort... qu'il soit arriver à la vie par un pur caprice du destin... Alors comment pouvait-il en être autrement pour toi, Chester, fils d'Atalante, elfe du feu, et de Telio, elfe du vent. Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, une expérience ratée qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ! Tu n'auras jamais ta place nul part ! Tu es un élu ! »_

 _Un ange passa. Les yeux tristes perdus dans le vague sur le sol, je questionnais : « Une dernière chose... Pourquoi m'aidez-vous, vous ? Vous pourriez me laisser à mon sort... »_

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sourire se fit fou. En un quart de seconde à peine, elle avait la bouche au niveau de mon oreille, une main s'agrippant à mes cheveux, l'autre griffant mon épaule. Elle me murmura des mots que je me jurais de ne jamais oublier en gardant ses yeux grands ouverts : « Parce que... nous sommes semblables... Nous brisons tout ce que nous touchons... »_

Je secouai la tête pour faire sortir ce souvenir odieux. Mon oreille tiqua en percevant le doux son du hurlement terrorisé de Loki, suivis par les cris encouragement d'Albane. Je soupirai, résigné, avant de me laisser glisser dans le vide. Je tombais, bien droit, le bras tendus pour attraper la première branche venu, m'en servir pour me propulser vers une autre et ainsi de suite, me déplaçant avec plus de rapidité et d'agilité que n'importe quel singe. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je sautais aux côtés d'Albane, sur une branche épaisse et haute. Elle ne me jeta même pas coup d'oeil, continuant à stimuler Loki.

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Un Barguest* », me répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Je croyais que ce n'étaient que des démons delta et epsilon », fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle haussa les épaules : « Le Maître sous-estime toujours les capacités démoniaques... et puis, techniquement, le Barguest est un démon delta-plus.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Loki apparu enfin, courant à toutes jambes les genoux bien levés et les bras au vent, ouvrant grand la bouche pour mieux brailler et les larmes au coin de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Il était tellement... pathétique... qu'une goutte de sueur blasé coula le long de ma tempe. Il était suivit, avec quelques mètres d'écart, d'un chien d'au moins trois mètres de haut, à la peau ressemblant à de la lave séchée et pâteuse mais lézardée de liquide rouge vif brûlant rien qu'en le regardant, ses yeux se consumaient d'une flamme haineuse, ses crocs jaunasses longs comme des sabres affutés brillaient d'une lueurs malsaine aux reflets de la Lune, plantés dans des gencives meurtries, les tendons de son cou étaient tirés à leur maximum à cause de la crispation de sa mâchoire pendante où de la bave fumante coulait à flot.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez avec un énième soupire.

« Est-ce qu'il se rend au moins compte qu'il est un elfe du feu, et que celui-ci n'a aucun effet sur lui ?

\- Nan, je crois pas.

\- Et tu ne compte pas le lui dire ? »

Elle eut un grand sourire sadique en tournant la tête vers moi : « Sûrement pas ! Ce serait tellement moins drôle ! »

 _Je vis dans un monde de fou._

Je sautai. Après un court répit de pur bonheur dans les airs, je tombais directement sur la tête du chien, faisant arrêter le clébard. Il la souleva pour voir ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus et je me cramponnais aux deux bouts de charbons semblants être les oreilles. Il secoua la tête, se roula par terre, sauta, mais je tenais bond.

« Éléments : feu et terre... insensible au vent... » citais-je, tout bas. « De l'eau... mais les elfes de l'eau ne peuvent pas supporter l'absence de lumières... »

Je pestais contre mes semblables aquatiques. Se débarrasser du feu par le feu est impossible et le vent ne fait que l'attiser. J'avais là les seules cartes à ma disposition. Et ce n'est pas comme si les deux autres pouvaient m'aider. Loki n'en avait pas les capacités et Albane était bien trop nombriliste pour se soucier de notre sort. Elle, elle n'avait qu'à faire un champ de force pour se protéger de la plupart des attaques du démon.

Sans autres possibilités s'offrant à moi, je décrochais la hache de ma ceinture et mit un grand coup dans le crâne du chien. Il fut sonné et se mis à aller sur le côté en pas de bourrés*. Je criais à Loki qui était figé, tremblotant : « Aide-moi à l'achever !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?!

\- Je sais pas ! Tranche les des membres, par exemple ! Pourfends-le ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Albane ricanait, sur sa branche. Un instinct animal gronda en moi, prêt à lui arracher la tête si je le laissais faire. Le visage de Loki s'étira en un grand sourire ingénieux. Ce genre de sourire qu'il faisait avant de commettre un acte stupide, du genre teindre les vêtements des moines en rose vif. Ne riez pas : c'est une expérience vécue. Il prit un air imbu de lui-même, des petites étincelles de fierté virevoltants autour de lui.

« Bon, finit de plaisanter... » dit-il. « Je vais te mettre en miette, sale clebs puant ! »

Il brandit son sabre.

« Au nom de tous ceux qui ont subi ta mauvaise haleine avant de crever... Je te condamne ! Mouahaha ! »

Et la planta directement dans l'anus du Barguest. Le chien fit un bond de cinq mètres avec un hurlement jetant des flammes sur les pauvres arbres des alentours, délogeant éventuellement une Albane aux yeux ronds. Je resserrais les jambes autour de son cou en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage. Le chien des enfers se retourna avec l'air de ne plus rigoler du tout, mais ça n'arrêtait pas le fou rire de Loki du fait que de la lave coulait le long ses fesses. Albane arriva en se retroussant les manches, les cheveux roussis, les sourcils froncés et le regard d'un psychopathe. Sa chute l'avait au moins décidé à tuer le démon.

« Alors là, tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie... et la dernière ! » gronda-t-elle.

Le chien se jeta sur elle mais elle esquiva facilement et leva la main perpendiculairement à son corps, crispant légèrement les doigts, pour envoyer une onde psychokinétique* dans ses côtes. Il couina quand il fut projeté contre un gros arbre qui tomba à la renverse. Avec un hurlement de rage, elle donna un coup de griffe dans l'air, qui vola jusqu'au démon et le frappa de plein fouet, augmenter par cinq avec la distance et la rage de l'envoyeur. Il arrêta de bouger, la respiration sifflante. Pour faire bonne mesure, Loki donna un petit cou de pied entre les côtes du chien en sifflotant innocemment, la tête en l'air.

Je m'approchais mon tour vers la tête de l'animal. Pauvre chose. Utilisé sans aucune pitié pour un exercice censé nous déshumanisé totalement. Et ça marchait, vu le grand sourire qu'abordaient mes deux camarades. Au fond, j'étais dégoûté d'avoir cette petite voix dans ma tête qui se satisfaisait de notre victoire. Avec un regard triste, je caressais l'encolure du chien. Celui-ci leva ses yeux de braise vers moi. Malgré la différence d'espèce, je lisais qu'il me questionnait sur mon attitude, qu'il me suppliait intérieurement de finir ses souffrances mais qu'il avait en même temps ce désir tenace de rester en vie au plus profond de lui... Je lisais cette terreur muette dans ses yeux de feu... Ô ! Dieu ! comme c'était douloureux ! Péniblement, je sortais une dague de chasse de son fourreau, et me penchais sur lui pour mieux lui murmurer : « Au revoir, mon ami. »

Puis sa gorge fut transpercer dans un bruit d'organes tranchées dégoûtant.

Son corps éclata d'une poussière épaisse et noire, partant au vent. Albane tapa dans ses mains en riant : « Voilà une bonne chose de faîte !

\- C'est affreux... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec un petit sourire interrogateur, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu rire ? Un être innocent vient de mourir sous tes yeux !

\- Pff ! Tu divagues ! C'était un démon : ça n'a rien d'innocent du tout ! Et puis, il va juste renaître en enfer, donc il n'est pas vraiment mort.

\- Il a été détruit... Il lui faudra des années pour que son corps se recompose, même en enfer. Et ce procédé est extrêmement douloureux.

\- Bah ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! »

J'écarquillais doucement les yeux, la tête baissée. Un moue aigre se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Ça te déplairait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'il y est mort d'homme. Ou plutôt, d'un homme. »

Mon regard avait glissé dans sa direction, sans que mon corps ne bouge. Elle a encore penché la tête, avec un regard effrayant : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Au contraire. Tu détesterais qu'Edward meurt. Et bien moi, c'est pareil avec toute sorte de choses vivantes. »

Elle éclata d'un rire faux.

« Non mais je rêve ! Que vient faire Edward là dedans ?

\- Si tu continues à être aussi indifférente à la mort des autres, tu deviendras un vampire parfait.

\- C'est ça ! Continues, tu me fais rire.

\- Rire ? »

Je me tournais vers elle lentement sans la quitter de mon regard écarquillé. Elle croyait que, parce que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, j'étais aveugle.

Elle se trompait.

« Non, je te fais peur. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis fronça d'un coup les sourcils avec une grimasse haineuse sur les lèvres. Elle se jeta sur moi avec le point droit en avant. Je me cambrait à mon maximum pour éviter le coup, posait mes mains sur le sol et projetais mes jambes pour la frapper directement dans la figure comme un scorpion attaquant sa proie. Elle vola quelques mètres plus loin. Je me redressais et elle sauta sur ses pieds, revenant directement à la charge. Elle balança son pied et me toucha en plein ventre, me propulsant dans l'air. Mais ne s'arrêtant pas là, elle sauta dans le direction de ma futur chute. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, je sortais ma dague pour stopper la sienne à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je fus stopper dans mon élan en voyant ses yeux. C'étaient des yeux éperdus de souffrance et de peur, appelant à l'aide.

« Alba... »

Nous nous écrasâmes tous les deux contre plusieurs arbres noirs se renversant avec nous. Je restais le souffle court, allongé sur le dos et fixant la lune blanche et grosse au dessus de nos têtes. Albane était à côté de moi et se redressait en tremblant. Des bruits de pas rapide arrivèrent vers nous. Trois personnes, si j'en croyais le son des branches craquant sous leurs pieds.

« Albane, Chester », appela le Maître durement.

Je me redressais difficilement et regardais ma sauveuse arriver, suivie par Loki et Lucy, sans expression sur le visage. Elle nous toisa deux seconde avant de nous ordonner froidement : « Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. »

* * *

Je sortis du bureau du Maître en serrant les poings. Loki m'attendait à l'extérieur, les mains dans le dos, appuyé contre le petit muret, sous une des voûtes du long cloître. Quand il me vit, il se redressa en souriant timidement, le haut des joues un peu rougis et une main passant dans ses mèches enflammées.

« Tiens, Chester ! Ça roule ? »

J'haussais un sourcil. Il sembla prendre peur et se précipita sur mes jambes pour les serrer en sanglotant à moitié : « Pitié ! Pardon ! J'suis désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche ! Je voulais juste qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts ! »

Mon sourcil monta plus haut sur mon front et je soupirai encore : « Aucun problème. Tu as bien fait. »

Son regard s'éclaira d'un coup avec mille et une lueurs et un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se détacha de moi et se mit à sautiller, courir et faire des galipettes un peu partout dans le couloir, tel un petit chiot faisant la fête à son maître.

« Youpi ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ! »

Puis il revint vers moi pendant que je commençais à marcher le long des voûtes gothiques, m'engouffrant dans un autre cloître qui passait entre le jardin de plantes médicinales à droite et le parc à gauche.

« Et sinon, _the Master_ vous à pas trop lessivé ? »

Je repensais à cette entrevue. À notre grande surprise, le Maître n'avait pas fait de remarque sur notre énième dispute, se contentant d'un long discours sur notre rôle important. La blague. Quel est l'intérêt de me le faire aussi alors que tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est _moi_ qui mourrait à la fin du compte à rebours. Il ne peux en être autrement : je suis l'expérience qui a raté. Même le Maître a dû le remarquer. La simple preuve est le fait qu'il l'avantage en donnant plus de conseil à sa fille, en la faisant rester plus longtemps auprès de lui.

« Non, pas du tout. »

Loki fit un grand sourire. Il courut vers le grand arbre au tronc d'argent et aux feuilles de verres qui teintait doucement au gré du vent, planté au milieu du jardin et sauta pour attraper une des premières branches et se hisser en cochon-pendu. Je lui demandais : « Que fais-tu ?

\- Attends ! À cette distance, je peux peut-être entendre ce qui se dit dans le bureau !

\- Loki ! » lui reprochais-je. « C'est grossier !

\- Mais non... À merde, ils parlent pas.

\- Évidemment, ils n'en ont pas besoin : ce sont des vampires », fis-je remarquer et m'accroupissant sous l'arbre, regardant les fleurs qui me faisaient face, en robe de pétales brillants sous la lune.

« Ça a l'air sérieux ! Oh ! Albane sourit, _ladies and gentlemans_ ! Albane sourit !

\- Arrêtes donc de faire l'imbécile.

\- Attends, elle parle... elle dit... Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi elle parle d'un humain ?

\- Pardon ? » haussais-je un sourcil, soudain un peu plus intéressé.

« Elle vient de dire un truc du genre : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'attache cet humain, c'est ma mission, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire... » Elle doit l'attacher à quoi ? »

Une goutte coula le long de la tempe. Je questionnai Loki, le regard blasé : « Tu es sûr que tu as bien entendu ?

\- Ouais ! Elle part ! Je demande où elle va aller...

\- Va savoir... »

Loki se mit à muscler ses muscles abdominaux en se redressant et se rabaissant, toujours dans la même position ridicule. Je soupirai et me penchais vers les fleurs pour les observer de plus près. Une belle de nuit se trouvait juste devant mes yeux. Une _Mirabilis jalapa. Celle-ci était blanche tachée de rouge, comme de la neige souillée de sang. Mon regard devint plus dur qu'un roc._

Loki se mit à souffler, comme angoisser, la voix légèrement plus aigüe que d'habitude : « Chester... Elle arrive par ici... ! »

Et mince. Pas un seul moment de tranquillité dans ce Monastère. Elle arriva, l'air de rien, un nez fier en l'air. Si elle croyait sérieusement que personne n'avait remarqué que c'était moi qu'elle cherchait, elle se fourrait allégrement le doigt dans l'oeil. Cette vampire était aussi discrète qu'un hippopotame dans un magasin de porcelaine, et encore... Puis elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un air étonné : « Toi, ici ? »

En plus, Albane était une mauvaise actrice. Avec un ton lasse, je lui répondit, un peu fatigué : « Surprenant... »

Elle tiqua, mais se reprit aussitôt en me posant une question sans queue ni tête auquel je répondis de la même façon. À vrai dire, mon attention était surtout focalisé sur Loki qui était figé au-dessus de nos têtes, suant pour ne pas bouger et ressembler le plus possible à une branche d'arbre. C'est quand même dingue qu'avec ces sens surdéveloppés, elle ne l'ai pas repéré. Même moi, je pouvais entendre le souffle court de mon imbécile de cousin. Elle fit un immense sourire en annonçant : « Je vais une semaine chez un ami ! »

Je clignais des paupières avec une réponse absurde. « Chez un ami » ? Cet humain ? C'était grotesque ! Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle le Maître l'avait fait resté un peu plus tard ? À quoi jouait-il, au juste ? Laissez une élue là-bas... une élue vampire... c'était comme mettre un lion au milieu d'un troupeau de buffle. Il ne fallait pas oublier que les vampires et les elfes descendais directement de la race humaine et qu'ils étaient ainsi propices à développés des idéologies, des mentalités et des sentiments typiquement humains... alors qu'elle était l'intérêt pour elle d'aller voir cet humain ?

« Et alors ? » demandais-je d'un ton peu conciliant.

Elle tressaillit et me regarda d'un air incrédule : « Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire, si elle voulait fuir la réalité de son monde ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire, si elle décidait de ruiner ses chances ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire, si elle voulait s'auto-détruire en emmenant cet humain dans sa chute ?

« Rien. »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux couleur du thé rouge en amandes, à la limite de faire tomber ses globes oculaires.

« Ça ne me fait rien », finis-je en baissant un peu plus la tête.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Albane, mais elle disparut si vite que n'importe qui penserait l'avoir rêvé. Elle fit un sourire. Ce genre de sourire si forcé qu'il ressemblait plus à une grimasse qu'à la preuve d'une joie soudaine.

« D'accord ! Dommage, dans ce cas ! » s'exclama-t-elle creusement.

Elle fit volteface et j'aperçu aussitôt le coin de ses lèvres retomber. Je fronçais les sourcil, baissant encore la tête. J'étais si crispé que mon cou, mon dos, mes bras tremblaient. Elle avança vite et fut bientôt en dehors du jardin. Mes poings serraient si forts que les coutures de mes gants noirs étaient tendues à leur maximum, craquant presque. Elle passa voûte marquant l'entrée des lieux. Mon bras gauche s'élança violemment pour arracher la fleur devant mes yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une glace pour savoir que mes yeux étaient exorbités, vibrants d'une folie sauvage contenue, que mes dents étaient serrés à en faire souffrir ma mâchoire et que de la sueur perlait sur mon front et mes joue, tant la pression intérieur de ma rage luttait pour sortir.

« Stupide vampire ! » grondais-je en plaquant mes mains sur la terre, enfonçant mes doigts dedans pour la serrer le plus fort possible, cassant mes ongles, arrachant ma peau.

Loki tomba à côté de moi dans un bruit lourd. Il gémit bêtement. Haletant, je continuais à fixer la fleur prise au piège entre mes griffes, tachée de boue, les pétales déchirés, mais gardant tout de même une beauté morbide. Tant pis pour elle. Je n'avais de toute façon jamais aimé les fleurs.

« Pourquoi l'avez vous laissez partir dans le monde humain ? »

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Albane nous avait quitter pour se rendre dans une école humaine. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tentait à tout pris de ce rapprocher de cette espèce, jusqu'à vivre avec eux à l'année, ne rentrant que pendant les « vacances » d'été au Monastère. Le Maître se tourna vers moi, sans expression particulière. L'aube se profilait au loin, peinturant sur le ciel noir mille et une nuances de lumières. J'étais tranquillement assis sur un muret, dans un des cloîtres, après l'entraînement habituel qui ne m'apprenait plus rien, perdu dans mes pensées. Mon dos était appuyé le long de la voute, un de mes pieds sur le muret tandis que l'autre jambe pendant dans le vide, mon pied effleurant le sol. Mon coude droit était posé sur mon genoux levé, mon visage baissé dans ma main droite, et mon bras gauche reposait mollement sur mon ventre. Quand le Maître était passé devant moi sans me jeter un coup d'oeil, je lui avais parlé sourdement, sans bouger.

« Parce qu'elle le désirait », dit-il juste.

« C'était stupide de la laisser partir seule.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Je me suis redressé et me suis assis convenablement, les yeux perdu dans un espoir lointain : « J'aurais pu l'accompagner pour la surveillé ! Les humains ne sont pas toujours bienveillant comme l'est Edward, elle devrait s'en méfier. Si je pouvais...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Un sourire froid naissait sur ses lèvres sensuelles tandis qu'elle me regardait comme on regarde un petit animal. Mignon mais risible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu irais faire chez les humains ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais je...

\- Rien ne t'attend là-bas. Ni personne. »

Je baissais les yeux, touché par ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un que je devais chercher, même si je ne lui avais parlé de mon but.

Elle continua : « Et puis, si on suivait ta logique, il faudrait enfermer Albane jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour sa sécurité. »

Les bords de son sourire s'étirèrent encore et elle me dit simplement : « Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, pour t'entraîner. Il est prévu de grande choses pour toi, Chester. Ne me déçois pas. »

Elle se tourna, commença à avancer alors que mon regard brûlait dans son dos. Elle sembla hésité, puis se retourna finalement.

« Au fait, ton grand-père, le général du vent est mort », lança-t-elle. « En attendant de trouver un digne successeur, c'est toi que te chargeras de ses fonctions. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours au sénat, tiens-toi prêt ce jour là. »

Elle obliqua pour de bon, me laissant pour seule compagnie ma stupéfaction effrayée et angoissante.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demandais-je en écarquillant des yeux stupéfaits et sous le choc devant le rapport que me donnais à ce moment les éclaireurs envoyés sur place en premier.

Ils me répondirent tous à l'affirmative, sans aucune hésitation. Je passais mon regard sur la campagne allemande qui nous entourais. D'un chemin, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que là, juste sous ses pieds, se cachait le plus monstrueux laboratoire de tout le monde de l'Invisible. Loki accourra vers moi avec de l'effroi dans les yeux.

« Y'a quoi ? » demanda-t-il de sa finesse légendaire.

« Tout le monde est déjà mort, dedans. D'après les voleurs et penseurs envoyés.

\- Hein ? Mais qui a bien pu éliminer aussi facilement toute une équipe de chercheur vampiriques ?

\- Ce n'était que des vampires de second rang.

\- Mais il faut quand même être sacrément balèze ! Surtout... » il hésita, et dit un peu plus bas : « Surtout pour un humain. »

J'hochais la tête. Bien sûr qu'un être humain normalne pouvait pas être à l'origine d'un tel carnage. Mais au niveau d'expérimentalement où les sujets étaient, j'ignorais si on pouvait toujours les considérés comme tels.

Les quatre familles royales vampiriques se distinguaient chacune les unes des autres par un pêché capital et une valeur cardinale. La famille Invilitas était celle de l'envie et de la générosité. Peut-être l'envie avait pris le dessus sur la bonté du roi... Le désir de savoir tout sur tout avait détruit le peu de pitié qu'il possédait. Il avait commencer ses recherches sur le besoin sanguin vampirique, et c'était à lui qu'on devait les fameuses pastilles sanguines, capables de ralentir la soif et permettre à un vampire de ne boire de sang qu'une fois par semaine ou par mois, selon le degré de tolérance de celui-ci. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêter là.

Il avait essayé de trouver les raisons de l'alchimie différentes selon le couple de personnes. Selon ses conclusions, quand un vampire mordait un autre vampire, ou autre race, les conséquences n'étaient pas les mêmes selon l'affiliation du vampire avec cette personne. Par exemple, la morsure pouvait procurer un plaisir immense aux deux concernés, ou bien une répulsion totale. Aussi, si le contact des deux êtres étaient en vraiment mauvais termes, il pouvait engendrer la mort par poison de celui mordu, celui mordeur ou les deux. Mais, en général, le vampire était repoussé par le sang d'une personne éloignée affectivement de lui. Cependant, les résultats étaient flous et personne ne pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent des résultats avancés.

Puis ses recherches l'ont mené à étudier les humains.

Et si on mélangeait les cellules humaines avec celles typiquement vampiriques, que se passerait-il ? Et si on insérait des hormones vampiriques dans un corps et un esprit humain, que se passerait-il ? Et si... et si... on croisait un vampire et un humain ? Que se passerait-il ?

C'est ainsi qu'ont commencées les expériences sur sujet humain.

Quand le Maître a découvert le pot aux roses, il n'a pas vraiment été ravi. Le roi Invilitas a été condamné à mort, comme l'avait été ma mère quelques jours après ma naissance. Et nous avons été appelé sur le terrain aussitôt pour trouver une solution pour ces gens plus humain, mais pas invisibles non-plus. La plus simple était encore de les éliminés si ça dérapait. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un s'en était chargé pour nous.

Je marchais dans les couloirs étroits en sous-sol, baisant la tête pour ne pas me cogner, depuis une trentaine de minutes, suivant les traces de pieds ensanglantées sur le sol de métal – un adolescent, si on en jugeait la taille – lorsque je vis enfin la lourde porte d'acier ronde. Elle était en effet tachée de sang sur la roue servant à l'ouvrir et à la fermer. Je serrai mon arme divine, Diane, dans mon poing elle me renvoya une vibration chaude, se voulant sans doute rassurante. Je poussais la porte sans effort pour tomber sur un carnage de cadavres étalés sur le sol, le crâne éclaté, les os brisés ou encore les organes à l'air. Mais ce n'est pas dessus que mon regard vert se fixa, mais sur la personne au milieu de la pièce, candide, les pieds baignant dans le sang grumelant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplir de milliers de lumières. L'espoir qui emplissait mon regard surpris Loki, qui scruta à son tour la jeune fille au centre de la pièce sans rien lui trouver de particulier. C'était normal, il ne savait pas. Personne ne savait.

Je soufflais, presque euphorique, l'ombre d'un sourire planant même sur mes lèvres : « Tu es... »

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

*« Le Barguest est un énorme chien aux yeux incandescents comme des chardons ardents. Symbole de mort, il hante les cimetière du nord de Grande-Bretagne et possède de nombreux pouvoirs surnaturels comme celui de se métamorphoser en chat ou en lutin. » _Encyclopédie de la Fantasy_ , Judy ALLEN, édition Rouge&Or, 2010. Dans _INVISIBLE_ , je pars du principe qu'il y en a plusieurs.

*Pas de bourré : non, c'est vraiment un pas de danse.

*une onde psycokinétique est une forme concentrée d'énergie, pouvant parfois être très violente

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le PDV de Chester vous a plu ? :)

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR CHESLOCK) :**_

 _Salut ! Ça fait un bail qu'on n'est pas apparu, nous, coincés au_ _Weston_ _! Il est temps d'y remédier ! C'est pour cela que le chapitre suivant se passe entre les quatre murs clos de notre pension, avec l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève... C'est qui, elle, cette bûcheuse qu'Albane a directement pris sous son aile ? Et puis, c'est quoi son problème ?! Comment peut-elle avoir l'air aussi « pure et innocente » ? Pourquoi est-elle entrée dans cet établissement alors qu'elle ne fait même pas parti de la noblesse ou de la haute bourgeoisie ? Je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! Il vaut mieux tenir cette fille à l'oeil, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait arrivé à l'avenir !_


	15. Capitulum 10 - Arcum 2

Chalut ! Décholée pour le retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps filé !

Bon, aujourd'hui je tiens à vous présenter un de mes OC favoris... qui me tient particulièrement à coeur... la belle, la naïve, l'intelligente Clarisse Ryan !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

 _That Princess, a weird newcomer_

* * *

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer un banderole de bienvenu avec un goûté, ça ira ?

\- Mlle Fastitudo, il est interdit par le règlement du Weston College d'organiser des... "goûtés" », cingla monsieur Agarès en retroussant les lèvres avec mépris.

La nouvelle venue nous regardait tour à tour, gêné et rouge de confusion. Ça ne m'étonnait pas : la plupart des élèves de la _Blue House_ n'aime pas se faire remarquer, même lors de leur rentrée. Elle semblait pétrifiée dans sa veste noire coupée droite et son nouvelle uniforme où brillait un écusson argenté et bleu tout neuf, sentant encore le linge frais. Les longs cheveux noir-de-jais de la jeune fille étaient maladroitement coupés en dessous des épaules et s'entortillaient dans son dos, bien qu'une frange s'arrêtait seulement à ses sourcils fins et étrangement arqués vers le ciel, laissant apparaître de grand yeux légèrement tombant. Ses iris étaient très étranges car il semblait que Dieu fit exprès de laisser pile la bonne proportion de brun et de vert pour que le tout forme un doré très doux et un peu mélancolique. Un grain de beauté était posé juste sous son œil gauche, au dessus d'une joue ronde et lisse. Elle frissonna quand un coup de vent passa, et je serrais à mon tour ma veste autour de moi. Il était vrai que l'hiver arrivait à grands pas, épluchant déjà toutes les feuilles des arbres les unes après les autres. Le début de novembre endormait le soleil un peu plus vite, le faisant déjà border l'horizon alors qu'il restait plusieurs heures avant le repas. Le vice-principal haussa dignement le menton en crachant presque : « Je vous laisse la charge de Mlle Ryan*, miss Fastitudo. Comme monsieur de Principal me l'a demandé, bien sûr. Jamais je ne confierais la charge de quelqu'un à une personne comme vous de mon plein gré... enfin, faîtes attention à ne pas trop lire dans son passé. »

Il fit volteface et rentra vers le bâtiment où se trouvait son bureau, près du clocher, nous plantant devant la grille. La nouvelle me demanda, perdue : « Euh... Lire dans mon passé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Rien d'important », dis-je aussitôt.

Elle tenta un sourire rassuré, mais il me donna l'impression d'une grimasse effrayée. J'eus un sourire en coin en apaisant ses craintes : « T'inquiète. Je n'ai encore jamais manger aucun élève du _Weston_. »

 _Pas encore du moins_ , pensais-je.

Elle opina du chef. Je lui fis un petit mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à avancer, alors que je marquais déjà la dalle un peu plus loin de ma chaussure.

« Alors... t'as pas un petit nom ? » lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui était de plus en plus dense depuis que la nouvelle avait franchit le portail, laissant ses parents larmoyants de fierté derrière elle. « Moi, c'est Albane ! »

« Clarisse Ryan... » se présenta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je la détaillais du coin des yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se tortillait les doigts, ses étranges iris glissant sur le sol qui défilait devant elle.

« Tu n'es pas noble », déclarais-je.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux un peu plus fuyant encore : « Mes parents ne sont pas nobles, ni bourgeois... mon père est rédacteur en chef dans un journal satyrique – le _Punch_ – et ma mère est sa secrétaire... rien de bien prestigieux.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ne pas être riche », fis-je remarquer. « Au contraire, ça ne te donne que plus de dignité d'avoir remporter ce concours de boursier... seul cinquante élèves sur mille-trois-cent dans cet établissement sont boursiers, tu sais ! Comme quoi, il y a vraiment des génies en ce monde !

\- Oh, je... je ne suis pas un génie... J'ai seulement eu beaucoup de chance. »

J'haussais un sourcil dubitatif, en concluant : « J'espère pour toi que tu auras aussi beaucoup de chance l'année prochaine quand il s'agira de repasser l'examen, alors. Si tu fais partie des vingt meilleurs élèves cette année, tu seras une des _« Sixth Form Select »*_ , ceux qui portent deux bouton d'or sur le haut de leur gilet. C'est une marque de distinction très importante !...

\- Que tu as... » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire gentil.

« Mais tout le monde n'a pas un aussi bon niveau que moi ! » tonnais-je avec une moue fière.

Elle gloussa discrètement en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien la faire rire ?_

J'haussais les épaules en pénétrant dans le bâtiment principal. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'admiration et se levant sur les plafonds, les escaliers, les tableaux et les meubles luxueux. Pour une jeune fille ne connaissant pas la richesse, tout ce décors fade au regard des autres devaient être de véritables trésors. Les commissures de mes lèvres s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autres. J'écartais mes bras en désignant l'ensemble des lieux en tonnant, faisant résonner ma voix comme un orchestre : « Bienvenu au Weston College. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, sa mâchoire touchant presque le sol de stupéfaction et d'admiration. Elle murmura, les yeux écarquillés et scintillants : « Incroyable... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer : « Tout ceci n'ai pas grand chose, tu sais...

\- Tu rigoles ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. « C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se tournant d'un coup vers moi, m'offrant un tableau rayonnant d'innocence et de pureté grâce à son grand sourire.

J'ouvris grand les yeux de surprise, voyant cette fille de mon âge si curieuse de la vie, alors que moi, plus rien ne m'étonnait de ces mondes fades et tristes, trop ternes pour être encore vivants, morts de l'intérieur mais leur coque encore luisante. Comme une étoile décédée alors qu'on la voit encore briller dans l'immensité du ciel, une fois la nuit tombée. Il ne reste que le télescope pour voir ce qu'il en ait vraiment. Un sourire cynique remplaça l'autre, voilant mon regard. Je me tournais les talons vers un couloir dont l'entrée était un peu plus loin. Celui-ci menait à la chapelle. Elle hésita un peu avant de me suivre, presque courant pour me rattraper. Je récitais en pénétrant dans le lieu religieux, ma voix allant un peu plus vite qu'avant : « La chapelle du _Weston_ est célèbre pour son immensité et son style gothique*. Tous les élèves se retrouvent ensemble pour une prière collective le samedi matin, accompagnés par le choeur assistés par plusieurs _beaks_ – professeurs – de musique et un _precentor_. Une de mes camarade de chambre en fait parti... Pour y entrer, c'est en général un des professeurs qui nous recommande, mais j'imagine que l'on peut demander à en faire parti si on a un niveau acceptable en musique et en chant. »

Mais Clarisse Ryan ne prit même pas la peine de caresser les dorures du plafond du regard, se contentant de me fixer avec inquiétude. Elle était très loin d'être bête, on pouvait le lire dans ses yeux clairs et francs. Mon faux ton joyeux ne la bernait pas, et je le savais. Pourtant, je continuais, l'air de rien à expliquer le fonctionnement de la chapelle alors que je voulais me trouver six pieds sous terre.

« Hey ! » appela une voix à l'entrée extérieur de l'immense pièce.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement. Un garçon de quinze ou seize ans, notre âge, arrivait vers nous. Sa cape d'hiver battait l'air. Sa cravate violette était négligemment relâchée autour de son cou. Sa crête de cheveux teints en platine s'agitait drôlement à chaque nouveau pas, tombant sur son front aux courts sourcils froncés et au regard cerné et maquillé, une fausse cicatrice tracée entre sa mâchoire gauche et son sourcil du même côté, se découpant en deux branches arrivée à mi-joues pour partir un peu du côté de son oreille.

« Cheslock ? » interrogeais-je.

« Ouais. Adèle te cherche – encore. Elle se demandait où tu pouvais bien être passée à cette heure-ci. Elle est chez la nymphirmière pour jouer au taros. »

Il tourna la tête vers Clarisse, demandant immédiatement dans un froncement de sourcil un peu plus marqué : « C'est qui cette bûcheuse ? »

La jeune bleue fut prise de cours, me lançant un regard paniqué. Je souris : « Je te présente Clarisse Ryan. C'est une nouvelle dont le Principal m'a demandé de m'occuper.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas la préfète des bleus qui s'en occupe ?

\- Ça... tu n'as pas à le savoir ! » lui rétorquais-je dans un sourire un peu trop crispé pour paraître naturel.

Cheslock fronça le nez alors que le regard de Clarisse jonglait entre moi et lui. J'expliquais à la nouvelle : « Cheslock est un ami depuis que je suis entrée ici. » Puis à Cheslock : « Je dois faire visité l'établissement à Clarisse. Tu nous accompagnes ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec désinvolture : « Bah, il faut bien que je te ramène à la gourdasse. »

Je souris à Clarisse : « Bien. Alors, que veux-tu voir en premier ? »

Elle me répondit au tac-au-tac : « La bibliothèque. »

Puis, ce rendant compte qu'elle avait été un peu brusque, elle rajouta avec hésitation : « S'il-vous-plait ? »

Nous nous mirent en route. Clarisse avançait lentement s'attardant sur chaque détail des couloirs, des fresques et des pièces entrouvertes. Elle me faisait pensé à moi la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette école. Cheslock marchait devant, à mes côtés, sans ciller un instant d'un point fictif loin devant lui. Il paraissait en pleine réflexion, ne remarquant même pas son pas rigide et ses épaules trop droites, contrairement à sa nonchalance habituelle. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux avec laquelle il était rentrée cette année était étrange, mais lui allait bien, tout compte fait. Cheslock avait eu bien du courage de supporter nos moqueries un mois entier, avant que nous nous lassions. Enfin, Adèle ne se serrait jamais moqué. Elle était bien trop gentille pour cela.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je poussais une lourde porte qui conduisait à l'entre des livres. De la lumière illumina le couloir trop sombre, provenant de la pièce en question. Je tonnais : « Voici la bibliothèque ! »

Les yeux de Clarisse s'illuminèrent progressivement en apercevant au fur et à mesure les rangées de bibliothèques pleines à craquer de livres, les tables de travail, les hautes fenêtres, les deux autres étages menés par des escaliers en colimaçon... Cheslock haussa un sourcil clairement dubitatif devant la joie presque anormale de la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière se précipita à l'intérieur, comme dans un rêve, regardant partout autour d'elle. Avec le recul, une telle euphorie était vraiment ridicule. Mais Clarisse Ryan paraissait tellement heureuse que je ne fis rien remarquer. Elle se jeta presque sur une étagère. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber en cascade ses cheveux noirs ondulés du même côté, pour y lire chaque titre, prenant certains livres entre ses mains, caressant de la pulpe de son index les différentes reliures en cuir ou en tissu, parfois avec des dorures. Je regardai ce spectacle avec un demi-sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. On aurait dit une innocente enfant dont le passé était blanc et lisse comme une perle...

Mon regard tourna dans la salle et s'accrocha à un autre. Vert pétillant. Mon cœur rata un battement. Une étrange peur noua mon ventre. Je du me faire violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Edward Midford prit une belle couleur cramoisie et se leva d'une coup, tapant sans faire exprès la table où il travaillait. Je crois qu'il devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Il se pencha tout de suite pour rassembler maladroitement ses livres et notes et partir le plus rapidement possible, la tête basse pour ne pas encore croiser mon regard qui devait le brûler. Mon cœur essayait de briser ma cage thoracique, tant il battait vite et me faisait souffrir. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas surprise. Comment aurais-je pu ? Il m'évitait de cette manière depuis l'enterrement des Phantomhive. M'en voulait-il de quelque chose en particulier ?... Il n'avait plus été si proche de moi depuis notre rentrée, mais au moins il me saluait quand on se croisait dans les couloirs. Maintenant... il ne voulait même plus rester dans la même pièce que moi... je crois que ça me rendais triste. C'était grâce à lui après tout que j'étais entrée à _Weston_ et avais fait tant de rencontres... Bien sûr, j'aurais pu entrer dans son esprit et pourquoi il m'évitait ainsi... mais je crois que j'avais trop peur d'en connaître la réponse, qu'il me déteste pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par Cheslock qui, toujours aussi rigide, n'avait pas vu ce qui venait de se passer (encore heureux, il ne se serait pas privé d'une réflexion bien sentie) et regardait Clarisse d'un œil noir en déclarant : « C'est bizarre. »

J'haussai les sourcils avec étonnement : « Quoi donc ? »

Ce fut à lui de me regarder avec étonnement : « Et bien, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Toi qui te vantes si souvent d'être plus brillante que moi...

\- Rho ! Ferme la ! »

Il eut un petit ricanement avant de reprendre son visage sérieux et intelligent qui lui allait si mal.

« Cette fille est bizarre. Son attitude aussi. Primo : que _tu_ en ais charge est suspect. Tu dois être la personne la plus irresponsable de tout _Weston_ , et tout le monde est au courant.

\- « Tout le monde »... Tu exagères !

\- Secundo : vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison. C'est bizarre, en soit, que ce soit toi qui en ais la charge, encore une fois. Tertio... Tu as vu comme elle regardait ces bouquins ?

\- Avec... envie ? » lançais-je, ricanant intérieurement à ma propre blague.

« Oui, mais pas que. Elle avait une attitude de connaisseur : elle _connait_ ses livres. Tu m'as bien dit sur le trajet qu'elle n'était pas noble, non ? Ni de haute bourgeoisie ? Alors, c'est étrange qu'elle est déjà lu ces livres, qui sont pour la plupart ancien, et même en langue originale.

\- Son père est un des responsable éditorial du _Punch_... elle doit avoir une grande connaissance en littérature.

\- Autant ? Mouais... »

Cheslock ne paraissait pas très sûr de cette affirmation, et je le comprenais : ce n'était pas très crédible. Mais ce n'était pas comme si on avait eut des décennies pour s'arranger...

Je soupirai : « Bon. Je vais en profiter pour trouver la pièce qu'on va jouer cette année, pour l'ouverture lors du tournoi de cricket.

\- Déjà ?

\- Il faut s'y prendre tôt si on ne veut pas se faire dépasser par les travaux d'Arts Plastiques, les contrôles, la musique... etc.

\- C'est tout de même injuste. Tu es la seule fille de tout _Weston_ à participer au tournoi (et à jouer au cricket), et en plus tu fais le spectacle de fin d'année.

\- Pour le cricket, on m'a un peu forcer la main... et jouer un rôle dans la pièce de fin d'année est la moindre des choses puisque je suis le fag de Tracy Plumer***, qui est tout de même la chef du club de théâtre du _Weston_.

\- Ouais... mais c'est injuste quand même. Tu joues qui ?

\- Ismène, dans _Antigone_ ****. … Plumer est Antigone, bien sûr. »

Il hocha la tête avec un visage impressionné. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant de filer à la française vers le rayon théâtre, qui était vraisemblablement désert... enfin, que je pensais désert à première vue. Je me dirigeais, insouciante, vers les différentes rangées de livres. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais le sentir : j'avais fait quelques expériences depuis mon arrivées et découvert certains aspect de mes capacités vampiriques dont on ne m'avait jamais parler. Une d'elle était que je ne pouvais pas sentir la présence d'une personne ou d'un être se trouvant derrière moi. Je fus donc très surprise de sentir une main effleurer ma nuque, passant dans mes cheveux. Je me retournai tout de suite, d'abord surprise puis indignée en voyant devant moi Derek Arden abordant comme toujours ce sourire sûr de lui.

« Coucou, comment vas-tu, Fastitudo ? » demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Je claquais, agacée surtout de m'être fait surprendre : « Ça allait mieux avant de te voir.

\- Oh, tu es si méchante avec moi... Moi qui ne pense qu'à toi tous les jours...

\- Ça, ça te regarde. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Si seulement... mais tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'un jour, tu seras ma femme. »

Il avait dit ça en gardant son sourire tranquille, avec des yeux sûrs d'eux, comme une vérité incontestable. Je ne pus retenir un ricanement moqueur : « Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Son sourire disparut ces paroles dites. Il se révéla alors, le vrai Derek Arden, celui que je voyais dans ses pensées : froid comme de la glace et dur comme un roc. Bien sûr, un humain censé n'aurait pas provoquer ou contredit Derek Arden. Mais je n'étais ni humaine ni censée.

« Ne dis pas ça », ordonna Derek. « On ne peut pas repousser éternellement un futur duc.

\- Duc ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Et si je deviens le meilleur élève de tout _Weston_ ? »

Mon sourcil remonta sur mon front : « Le « _meilleur élève de_ Weston » ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est-à dire ?

\- Que je devienne le plus brillant... dans toutes les matières proposée par la _public school_. Comme ça, je serais digne de toi ! »

Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire : « Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible d'être le meilleur dans tant de domaine pour un humain !

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ton cas non ? »

 _À un léger détail près..._

Il y eut un silence. Il était très sérieux, trop sérieux. Je soupirai en me saisissant du livre rechercher : « Écoute bien : fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tape. Tu peux bien être digne de moi ou pas, être le meilleur ou pas. Je-m'en-tape. Je ne t'épouserais pas, c'est clair ? »

Je parti sans attendre de réponse, pour rejoindre Cheslock et Clarisse. La dernière chose qui sorti de la bouche de Derek Arden lors de cet échange fut un mot froid, que j'entendis à peine puisque éloignée : « Transparent. »

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

*Si vous reconnaissez ce nom de famille du premier coup, je vous félicite ! Indice : c'est un nom qui a déjà été cité à la toute fin de l'Arc 1.

**Informations inspirées de la _public school_ qui a inspiré _Weston College_ : le _Eton College_.

***Plumer vient de la nuance de violet « _Plum_ », soit « prune » en anglais, qui est assez foncée, et « Plummer » veut directement dire « tomber », « plonger », « s'écrouler ». Que de joie...

**** _Antigone_ de Sophocle, bien sûr. Jean Anouilh n'est même pas une idée à cette époque.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma p'tite Clarisse ? De Derek ? (Moi, il m'foue les boules !) Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu une p'tite histoire sympathique à Derek Arden (he he he, non, il ne termine pas exactement comme dans le manga...)

À samedi (?) dans deux semaines !

Tchou !


	16. Capitulum 11 - Arcum 2 - PDV Yume

Salut, salut ! Ça fait un bail, non ?

Oui, je suis _un peu_ en retard, mais bon, ça va, il y a pas mort d'homme...

Je vous présente dans ce chapitre un OC qui me plait particulière par son caractère : ma p'tite Yume (inspirée d'une personne réelle) !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Capitulum 11 : That princess, surprising_

 **Suzanne**

* * *

Dans la salle de devoir tapissée de rouge et d'or, plusieurs groupes d'élèves s'entassaient autour des longues tables en bois clair parfaitement cirées, coûtant plus que ce qu'un ouvrier gagne dans toute sa vie. Les filles avec les filles. Les garçons avec les garçons. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger. Bien que nous portions tous du même blason, bien que nous ayons tous le crâne rempli de la même rengaine dégoûtante, bien que le même sang rouge coule dans nos veines, pas un regard ne traînait vers un autre, surtout pas de contact physique, et encore moins de mots doux ou gentils. Mais, mon Dieu, excusez-les ! Il faut dire aussi que les trois quart des personnes présentes dans cette salle étaient fiancés, mon Seigneur, grand bien leur fasse. Alors ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper à cultiver leur sensibilité. D'ailleurs, en surface, dans une photographie ou un tableau, là où tout est orchestré méthodiquement pour être visuellement parfait, on me prend pour l'une des leurs. Est-ce vraiment faux ? De toute façon, dans ce monde, tout n'est que surface. Et ce n'est pas parce que il y a marqué "marquis" ou "comte" devant votre nom sur un carton d'invitation pour une soirée mondaine que vous avez le droit à un traitement de faveur. J'en suis la simple preuve.  
A la maison Scarlet Fox, il n'y a que des enfant de grande lignée. Des gens dont on oubliera le nom dès que ce dernier chutera, d'une façon ou d'une autre, peu importe son défunt prestige.  
« Et bien, Suzzy… tu divagues ? » se moqua méchamment Clifford.  
Les trois autres se mirent à ricaner comme des hyènes pathétiques. Je me retins à temps de la foudroyer du regard. Charlotte Clifford, future comtesse de Cumberland, n'était pas une personne à se mettre à dos si on voulait passé une année tranquille au Weston College. Elle était la fille la plus populaire de la Red House de mon année. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie, ni la plus maligne. Mais elle avait… ce truc, qui faisait qu'on voulait à tout prix attirer son attention. Ce truc qui faisait graviter les autres autour d'elle. Son avenir scolaire était déjà tout tracé : elle deviendrait la préfète féminine de la maison rouge lors de notre dernière année, en même temps que Derek Arden, son alter-ego masculin dans notre House. Et tout le monde trouvait ça génial. Enfin… tout le monde aurait dû trouver ça génial. Il y avait toujours une foutue exception à la règle ; et, croyez-moi, ça ne me plaisait pas d'en jouer le rôle. Mais c'est elle qui a fait de moi le mouton noir*, différente de mes pairs, en commençant à me traiter comme son serviteur dévoué. Peut-être que cela faisait gonfler son orgueil que d'avoir une fille de duc sous la main, ô pauvre petite comtesse.  
Elle regarda ses ongles soigneusement limé avant de m'intimer d'une voix mielleuse : « Oh ! Suzzy, ma chérie, pourrais-tu m'amener un thé, ma puce ? Je meurs de soif ! »  
 _Bois ta pisse, si tu meeeeeuuures de soif_ , grondais-je intérieurement.  
 _Sois forte et tais-toi._ **  
Je me levais, tel un automate rouillé, et partais sans un mot pour le petit groupe de boutonneuses grouillantes et gloussantes que je quittais momentanément. Une fois dans les couloirs, je décidais d'aller marcher un peu à l'extérieur des dortoirs rouges, histoire de me calmer un peu. Son thé pouvait attendre, après tout. J'aurais bien pu trouver une excuse, de toute manière. Le cuisinier occupé, des élèves m'ayant abordée ou autres. Je passais donc la grille clôturée de gardes royaux, sans savoir que cette décision changera littéralement tout le reste de ma vie. Je longeais les bâtiments des classes où les élèves s'adonnaient à leurs activités de fag. Sur le chemin pavé où je m'aventurai, nul âme n'apparaissait à ma vue. Je me stoppais pour observer quelques secondes mon reflet vitreux dans une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé du bâtiment des cours. J'étais une fille maigre, de taille moyenne, l'uniforme ressemblant à un sac poubelle sur mon corps filiforme, mes cheveux trop fins d'une couleur noisette tombaient pauvrement sur mes épaules et dans mon dos, mes lunettes rectangulaire à la monture marron trônaient sur mon nez un peu trop long, et mes fines lèvres ne souriaient pas. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont j'étais plutôt fière chez moi : c'étaient mes yeux. J'avais les yeux bridés, comme les asiatiques, ajoutés à des iris vairon. Pas un oeil d'une couleur et l'autre d'une autre. Non, à l'intérieur de la même pupille, il y avait deux couleurs distinctes : brun foncé, presque noir en haut et brun clair et vif en bas. Les deux se détachaient l'une de l'autre dans un dégradé de brun. Cela me donnait un regard… particulier. Un peu moins que cette étrange fille qui était arrivée en début d'année et qui s'était fait remarqué directement pour ses dons prodigieux de mémorisation de son environnement, et qui avait tout de suite su se faire une place dans le top trois des filles à avenir de Weston, à côté de Charlotte Clifford et Albane Fastitudo. Je croyais que c'était une sorte de génie. Quel était son nom ?... Ah oui : Ryan. Ces yeux à elle était d'un doré époustouflant, presque surnaturel. Mes yeux à moi étaient un héritage de ma défunte mère... dont je ne gardais aucun souvenir.  
Je tentais un sourire à mon image terne, mais celui-ci me parut si vide que je me détournais presque aussitôt. Je repartis plus vite qu'avant, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, désirant refouler ma colère grondante envers l'humanité entière qui remontait en moi quand je voyais la superficialité de mon être se regardant bêtement dans une glace. Tout n'était que surface dans ce monde.  
Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque, arrivée au bout de l'allée, je fus si violemment percutée que je volais quelques mètres plus loin sur la pavé, me tapant brutalement, m'écorchant les jambes. J'avais alors des zigouigouis dans les yeux et des anges tournant autour de ma tête.  
« Oh ! désolée ! Je ne faisais pas attention ! Ca va, Yume ? »  
Je me figeais.  
« Yume » ?  
Bien qu'agitée, cette voix était mélodieuse et chaque octave qui agitait cette onde sonore était sensuel et vibrait étrangement, plus profondément que n'importe quelle personne à qui j'avais parlé jusque là. Bien sûr, je connaissais cette voix. Pas une seule personne du Weston College pouvait se vanter de ne pas la connaître.  
« Mon nom est Suzanne... pas Yume... » fis-je remarquer lentement en palpant mon dos pour calculer la douleur.  
Elle eut un regard inquiet : « Tu as mal ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Non... je... Aïe ! » gémis-je en essayant de me relever.  
« Aller, je t'emmène ! Tu vas voir, l'infirmière va te remettre sur pied en deux secondes !  
\- L'infirmière ? »  
Je n'avais dû aller à l'infirmerie seulement deux fois en tout et pour tout lors de ma scolarité depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette public school, il y a trois ans. Mais je n'y avais jamais vu d'infirmière. Ni même entendu parler.  
Elle glissa mon bras sur ses épaules pour me soulever sans trop de difficultés. Ma tête se trouvait presque contre la sienne. Mes joues s'enflammèrent de honte d'avoir à infliger ma présence à quelqu'un de cette façon. Ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, c'était les rumeurs qui en ressortiraient. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher Albane Fastitudo sans avoir son nom inscrit sur les lèvres de tous les élèves pendant au moins une semaine. Et encore, je me trouvais bien optimiste. En effet, après ça, on n'avait pas fini de me citer.  
Je la fixais du coin de l'oeil tendis qu'elle me traînait plus qu'autre chose vers l'infirmerie. Elle était de loin la fille la plus charismatique de tout Weston. Elle était belle, avec ses lèvres trop pulpeuses et rouges pour être réelles, son petit nez légèrement en trompette, ses yeux rougeâtres en amande bordés d'immenses cils noirs, soulignés par des cernes presque transparentes d'insomniaque, surmontés de sourcils blancs et fins, sa peau blanche et lumineuse, ses fins cheveux argentés qui bouclaient délicatement dans son cou. Et ne croyez pas que je l'idéalisais par une quelconque admiration. Parce qu'en vérité, je n'aimais pas Albane Fastitudo. Pas que j'écoutais les rumeurs que s'amusaient à diffuser Charlotte et compagnie. Ni que je pensais qu'elle avait une relation malsaine avec le Principal en se vendant d'une façon ou d'une autre pour obtenir des privilèges (comme le pensait une bonne partie des élèves). Tout simplement parce que l'Albane Fastitudo que laissait entrevoir les rumeurs ne ressemblait absolument pas à la réelle. Celle que je voyais moi était un bloc pur d'arrogance, de fierté mal placée, et d'une certaine forme de lâcheté. Elle semblait fuir tous problèmes au lieu de les affronter clairement.  
 _Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ?_ interrogea une voix au creux de mon esprit.  
En bref, je trouvais « le phénomène », comme la baptisaient les admirateurs et les moqueurs, juste... pompeuse.  
Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans en connaître la raison, un frisson me remonta l'échine. Elle faisait peur à cet instant, avec ce visage souriant froidement. Il semblait qu'elle aurait pu regarder un cadavre avec la même expression. Je détournais les yeux sans en avoir conscience.  
« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivées ! » tonna sa voix claire et faussement joyeuse.  
La salle entièrement carrelée et drapée de blanc semblait vide. Le soleil qui passait à travers les carreaux était opacifié par les rideaux blancs et les nuages d'hiver, ce qui rendait l'infirmerie sombre, froide, presque lugubre. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent sensiblement. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne.  
« Eh... ! » commença Albane. « Madame l'infirmière ?... Madame l'infirmière ? »  
La porte d'entrée claqua d'un coup sec. Je sursautai vivement. Albane ne sourcilla pas, et se tourna calmement. Comment faisait-elle pour garder cette nonchalance tranquille, presque blasée alors que j'étais terrorisée pour un rien ? Une femme brune de taille moyenne, portant des lunettes, un chignon légèrement défait, un décolleté trop plongeant sur sa poitrine de taille très respectable et une blouse trop courte pour que ce soit admit dans une prestigieuse public school ou ailleurs (je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle puisse faire le trottoir tant sa tenue était grossière), avec des bas blancs s'arrêtant juste en dessous de la jupe et de haut talons blancs ? Pour couronner le tout, un petit chapeau de papier reposait sur sa tête. Je rougis d'indignation à la vue de cette infirmière en tenue érotique. Elle pencha sa tête de façon à ce que son regard passe par dessus les verres carrés de ses lunettes.  
« Ho ho~ ! Bonjour Alb-chan ! Il y avait longtemps ! » dit-elle avec une voix telle qu'on entendait le cœur à la fin de sa phrase.  
« Bonjour, madame », répondit la concernée comme si de rien était.  
« Tien ! Tu n'accompagnes pas Adèla-chan aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non. J'ai renversé cette élève à l'extérieur et elle s'est blessée...  
\- Suzanne Cavendish », le présentais-je.  
« Enchantée ! Vas t'assoir sur un des lits en attendant que j'aille chercher le matériel pour t'ausculter~ ! »  
Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru l'échine. Albane m'amena vers un lit avec un petit rire : « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer... »  
Elle me posa avant de s'assoir du bout des fesses sur le matelas à côté de moi.  
Elle me demanda, l'air inquiète : « Tu n'avais rien prévu maintenant, j'espère ? »  
Je m'assombris automatiquement. Bien sûr que Charlotte Clifford prendrait mal mon absence prolongée. J'allais encore me faire moquer, insulter... Je répondis dans un souffle : « Disons que ça retarde les problèmes.  
\- Tu as des problèmes, Yume ? »  
Mon souffle se coupa alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient, troublés.  
« Mon prénom est Suzanne. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « Yume » ?  
\- Parce que c'est joli ! Et que ça te va bien. »  
J'haussais les sourcils en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Ce pourrait-il que... Elle me répondit d'une voix douce : « « Yume » veut dire « rêve » en japonais, et... tu étais un peu dans la lune quand je t'ai percutée, pas vrai ? » finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil taquin.  
Alors je soupirai, soulagée. Non, elle ne savait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?  
Ce surnom improvisé ne m'allait pas du tout. Toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant m'avaient clairement rabâchées que j'étais d'un terre-à-terre insupportable et une rabat-joie de première. Je fus donc surprise d'entendre dire pour la première fois que je semblais perdue dans mes pensées.  
 _Dans la chapelle du Weston College, on peut se confesser au prêtre ou à un des intendants. On s'en sert pour confier ses pêchés à Dieu et réfléchir sur ses actes. « Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs. » « Je suis tombé(e) amoureux(se) d'un garçon ou d'une fille alors que je suis fiancé(e). » « J'ai fait pleuré un(e) ami(e). » Quand un élève ne pouvait plus soutenir seul le poids de ses actes, il allait à la chapelle pour se soulager._  
Je soufflais par la bouche en hésitant légèrement, avant de me lancer : « Depuis ma rentrée en première année, une fille nommée Charlotte Clifford me considère comme son amie... Enfin, c'était ce que je m'étais forcé à croire. »  
 _Je n'y suis jamais aller. Je trouve ça hypocrite et inutile. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ou soulager la victime de nos vices, de raconter nos malheur ou s'excuser._  
« Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait influente. Et en parallèle, plus elle devenait cruelle avec moi. »  
 _Pourtant, aussi pathétique que ça puisse paraître..._  
« La fille que j'aimais comme mon amie ne me fait ressentir que de la haine à présent. »  
 _… Je suis entrain de faire exactement la même chose !_  
« « Je vois... » fit Albane, pensive. « Oui, c'est logique...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est « logique » ?  
\- Le pourquoi du comment elle s'en prend à toi. »  
J'haussai un sourcil pour lui demander implicitement de développer sa pensée. Elle m'expliqua donc volontiers à l'aide de ses blanches mains de quoi il en retournait : « Les humains sont des animaux comme les autres : ils ressentent le besoin d'avoir un leader, un guide. Regarde n'importe quel état, n'importe quelle famille, n'importe quel groupe d'ami !...  
\- Et Charlotte Clifford est un de ces leader...  
\- Oui et non. Clifford a la particularité d'avoir tout fait pour être une leader, et le risque avec ce genre de manœuvre, c'est qu'une popularité peut s'écrouler du jour au lendemain.  
\- Et...  
\- Et c'est pourquoi elle s'en prend à toi : tu es le risque le plus grand pour elle.  
\- Hein ? Moi ? Mais je ne comprends pas... ! C'est absurde... !  
\- Pas tant que ça. Tu descends d'un grand duché, n'est-ce pas ? »  
J'opinai du chef, troublée qu'elle soit si renseignée sur moi alors que nous nous étions jamais parlé avant.  
« Alors tu es une leader née !  
\- Bien sûr que non, je ne...  
\- Si. Tu l'es. Tu es le genre de personne qui, même si sa popularité est détruite de bout en bout, gardera toujours un certain charisme et une certaine autorité naturelle.  
\- Et... toi ?... »  
Elle parut surprise une seconde, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, fronçant légèrement les sourcils : « Moi aussi je suis comme ça ! »  
Une larme de sueur coula le long de ma tempe alors que je marmonnais un « Toi alors, c'est pas la modestie que t'étouffe... »  
L'infirmière débarque à ce moment avec un carton plein de bric à brac. Je ne lui prêtais qu'une très légère attention, laissant mon regard braqué sur Albane Fastitudo qui se relevait en souriant. Elle dégageait une assurance inébranlable, très peu courante à notre âge. Est-ce que... moi aussi je pouvais être comme ça ? Elle se tourna vers moi avec les yeux pétillants et sûr d'eux : « En tout cas, souviens-toi juste de ça : si tu veux un changement, sois ce changement. »  
Je ne sentis pas le force de répondre ou bouger un pouce. Elle fit volteface dans un geste de la main : « À bientôt, Yume... »  
Et elle partit. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, je lui criai : « Moi, c'est Suzanne Cavendish ! »  
La dernière chose que je vis d'elle était sa silhouette tremblotante de rire.  
 _Sois forte et bas-toi._ **

* * *

« Eh bien tu en as mis du temps ! Et où est mon thé ? » gronda la voix de Clifford, un peu plus haut perché que d'habitude.  
D'un coup, elle me paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnante, avec ses cheveux ternes, son nez retroussé comme un rongeur et sa bouche crispée dans un rictus hypocrite. Elle était même assez pathétique. À sa grande surprise, j'éclatais d'un rire franc et calme.  
« Quoi ?... Que ?... Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? »  
Un leger sourire resta sur mes lèvres, alors que je passais sous le nez de la fameuse Charlotte Clifford sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil, me dirigeant vers les deux autres, qui étaient assises à la même table d'étude qu'un peu plus tôt, bien que celle-ci ne me parut plus aussi grande et lisse, aussi surprise que leur prétendue chef. Cette dernière se retourna comme un monstre bouillonnant, toute griffes dehors et la dentition grinçante.  
« Toi... ! » cria-t-elle en se dirigeant à grand pas vers moi.  
« Oui, moi ? » demandais-je le plus calmement et nonchalamment du monde.  
Elle me saisit par la cravate et approcha son visage boursoufflé tout près du mien pour me gueuler dessus comme un âne : « Comment oses-tu m'ignorer ? Et en plus tu me ries au nez ? Non mais tu vas voir... ! »  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Clifford ? » demanda une des deux filles.  
« Mais... pardon ? » s'énerva Clifford, lâchant ma main comme si je l'avais brûlé.  
« Tu ne te sens pas bien pour agresser Suzanne, comme ça ? » demanda l'autre, faussement choquée.  
« Mais enfin... vous aussi, ça vous a toujours fait rire, non, de voir cette idiote née avec une cuillère en diamant dans la bouche tournée en ridicule ! Pourquoi vous vous retournez contre moi, d'un coup !  
-Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! » s'écria la première, horrifiée.  
« Arrête de nous mettre dans le même sac que toi ! » accusa l'autre.  
Un garçon plus loin, demanda à son tour : « Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Cavendish, Clifford ?  
\- Ouais ! Elle ne t'a rien fait !  
\- Tu te sens bien, Clifford ?  
\- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça...  
\- Au fond, c'est ça ton vrai visage ? Je suis déçu... »  
Et Derek Arden conclu le débat avec un air presque peiné, la tête inclinée sur le côté : « Décidément, une hypocrite telle que toi n'as rien à faire dans notre maison. »  
Clifford avait une telle grimasse abominable que je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité de la faire tomber ainsi de son piédestal. Elle fit volteface et couru vers l'extérieur de la pièce en sanglotant bruyamment.  
Beaucoup de personnes s'approchèrent alors de moi avec des visages faussement inquiets et zélés ou juste curieux.  
« Je suis désolée, Yume ! » s'écria la première des deux anciennes amies de Clifford, les larmes aux yeux. « On a toujours été de ton côté, tu sais ?  
\- Oui ! C'est juste qu'elle nous impressionnait trop pour...  
\- Taisez-vous », ordonnais-je,, un sourire figé aux lèvres. « Bande des morues hypocrites.  
\- Hein ? » hoqueta la première.  
« Aah... ça n'a vraiment pas son pareil pour retourner sa veste quand ça l'arrange, n'est-pas ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Question purement réthorique. Pas la peine de répondre. »  
Et avec mon sourire confiant, je tournai les talons, enfin libérée d'un étrange supplice. Appuyée à un balcon, je respirai l'air chaud mais léger de ce soir de fin de printemps. Regardant au loin le bâtiment des Violet Wolf, qui était illuminé au milieu du bois qui traversait une partie du Weston College, je soufflais : « Quel soulagement... »  
Personne ne répondis.  
« Tout est passé si vite aujourd'hui, j'ai encore du mal à la croire... »  
Personne ne répondis.  
« Mais ne crois pas pour autant que je t'apprécie, Albane Fastitudo. »  
Personne ne répondis.  
« Nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre, je crois... et c'est mieux comme ça. »  
Je pouffais silencieusement, avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment en fermant la porte, n'ayant pas vu la silhouette accrochée sur le toit au dessus de ma tête, plus discrète et agile que n'importe quel félin, qui souriait.

C'est ainsi que je marquai le Weston College de mon nom pour la première fois.  
Et c'était loin d'être la dernière.

* * *

*Aurais-je une obsession particulière pour les moutons ?... -_-'  
**Phrases inspirées des slogans de deux affiches des Beaux-Arts, "Sois jeune et tais-toi" et "Sois jeune et bas-toi".

* * *

 _Arc 2 ; fin._

* * *

Verdict ?


	17. Capitulum 11,5

Et le p'tit interlude dans la foulée, histoire de clore cet Arc aujourd'hui !

* * *

 _Interlude 2_

Je voudrais pas crever

Avant d'avoir connu

Les chiens noirs du Mexique

Qui dorment sans rêver

Les singes à cul nu

Dévoreurs de tropiques

Les araignées d'argent

Au nid truffé de bulles

Je voudrais pas crever

Sans savoir si la lune

Sous son faux air de thune

A un côté pointu

Si le soleil est froid

Si les quatre saisons

Ne sont vraiment que quatre

Sans avoir essayé

De porter une robe

Sur les grands boulevards

Sans avoir regardé

Dans un regard d'égout

Sans avoir mis mon zobe

Dans les coinstots bizarres

Je voudrais pas finir

Sans connaître la lèpre

Ou les sept maladies

Qu'on attrape là-bas

Le bon ni le mauvais

Ne me feraient de peine

Si si si je savais

Que j'en aurai l'étrenne

Et i aussi

Tout ce que je connais

Tout ce que j'apprécie

Que je sais qui me plaît

Le font vert de la mer

Où valsent les brins d'algue

Sur le sable ondulé

L'herbe grillée de juin

La terre qui craquelle

L'odeur des conifères

Et les baisers de celle

Que ceci que cela

La belle que voilà

Mon Ourson, l'Ursula

Je voudrais pas crever

Avant d'avoir usé

Sa bouche avec ma bouche

Son corps avec mes mains

Le reste avec mes yeux

J'en dis pas plus faut bien

Rester révérencieux

Je voudrais pas mourir

Sans qu'on ait inventé

Les roses éternelles

La journée de deux heures

La mer à la montagne

La montagne à la mer

La fin de la douleur

Les journaux en couleur

Tous les enfants contents

Et tant de trucs encore

Qui dorment dans les crânes

Des géniaux ingénieurs

Des jardinier joviaux

Des soucieux socialiste

Des urbains urbanistes

Et des pensifs penseurs

Tant de choses à voir

A voir et à z-entendre

Tant de temps à attendre

A chercher dans le noir

Et moi je vois la fin

Qui grouille et qui s'amène

Avec sa gueule moche

Et m'ouvre ses bras

De grenouille bancroche

Je voudrais pas crever

Non monsieur non madame

Avant d'avoir tâté

Le goût qu'est le plus fort

Je voudrais pas crever

Avant d'avoir goûté

La saveur de la mort...

Boris Vian, _Je voudrais pas crever_

* * *

La chapelle se prolongeait dans une grande galerie marbrée, sans dorure, où des rangs de bancs se succédaient. Ils étaient tous déserts. Mais un murmure feutré brouillait le silence saint. Une religieuse était à genoux devant l'autel de bois, ses vêtements exclusivement blancs se froissaient autour de son corps trop peu volumineux pour eux. Sa tête était baissée sur ses mains jointes, tenant un collier aux billes de verres auquel était accrochée une croix d'ivoire tout simple. Des petits pas claquèrent sur le sol, mais la religieuse ne sembla pas l'entendre, plongée dans sa prière infinie.

Deux autres religieuses en blanc s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, voyant leur camarade psalmodiant à nouveau. Leurs regards ragoteurs se croisèrent.

« Encore elle... » commença la plus grande des deux, le visage maigre et le teint cireux.

« Même hors des heures de prières on la trouve ici... » commenta la rondouillarde qui suait à grosses gouttes.

« Depuis qu'Albane a quitté le Monastère, elle s'est convertie en véritable bonne-soeur, et plus encore...

\- Pourtant, elle était promise a une belle vie, non ? Ah, la sacrifiée ainsi, c'est honorable... on voit bien comme l'amour que certaines personnes portent à notre Seigneur est pur et véritable...

\- Mais celle-ci était si proche de sa sœur... ça a dû être un déchirement d'apprendre qu'elle quittait les rangs.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle prit en permanence... ou bien... ?

\- Oui. Il est bien triste que notre sœur doivent racheter à notre Seigneur les erreurs de ses parents. »

Les deux ragoteuses s'étaient mises à marcher, s'éloignant du lieu de prière et de la source de leur curiosité dans des raisonnements de pas caverneux. La religieuse pliée devant Dieu avait arrêté de murmurer un peu avant que les autres ne partent, mais celles-ci ne s'en étaient pas rendues compte, plongées dans leur conversation. La religieuse inspira, puis expira par le nez. Lucy Fastitudo releva la tête, les yeux mouillants se plongeants dans le vitrail qui surplombait la chapelle dans sa grosseur et sa couleur : une rose rouge où deux ailes poussaient de chaque côté, déployées et blanches comme celle d'un ange, au milieu, une tige de ronce pleine de piquant s'enroulait autour d'une épée. Un sourire pur naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle continua se demande a uSeigneur : « Faîtes que tous les hommes mangent... faîtes que tous les hommes aiment... faîtes que tous les hommes vivent... faîtes que tous les hommes se passionnent... faîtes que tous les hommes mangent... »


	18. Capitulum 12 - Arcum 3

Hello, hello ! Voici mon chapitre 12, posté pour la rentrée... bienvenues dans l'arc du Campania !

Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée ! ^^(enfin, pour ceux qui en ont une... x) )

* * *

 _Capitulum 12_

 _That princess, in mission_

J'arrivai au Monastère vers vingt heure. Les élèves de la nuit se levaient doucement en baillant et en s'étirant puis allaient au réfectoire, contrairement à ceux du jour qui partait se coucher. Ce spectacle me fit doucement sourire en souvenir du temps où j'habitai moi-même à cet endroit. Je retirais la lourde capuche de ma tête en me dirigeant vers le bureau du Maître. Je tournai à un croisement pour tomber nez-à-nez sur un jeune homme et une adolescente. Je les reconnus au premier coup d'oeil : l'homme de vingt-trois ans était très grand, roux, aux yeux vert rieurs brillants d'une flamme de malice. C'était Loki, le cousin germain de Chester. L'adolescente de quinze ans était de taille moyenne, aux yeux ambrés un peu tombant, avec un grain de beauté juste sous la lèvre inférieur, à droite. Elle était entièrement vêtue d'une tenue religieuse blanche, aux coins et aux bordures dorés. C'était Lucy, ma petite sœur. La première chose que je remarquais fus les nouveaux vêtements de Loki : de hautes bottes, un pantalon noir en lin assez moulant, un gilet sans manche brun sur une chemise ouverte au col, des gants en cuir de dragon de couleur écarlate, et surtout un insigne représentant une rune (la rune du feu) sur le gilet.

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? » demandais-je, ravie de les voir.

« Belly ! » s'exclama Lucy avec un grand sourire.

« Ça vate ? » demanda Loki en tendant les bras chaleureusement.

« Très bien ! Bravo pour ta nomination de général, en fait !

\- Bah ! Il fallait bien que le vieux passe la main... » dit-il modestement en haussant les épaules.

« Dépêche-toi ! Le Maître t'attend ! » me pressa Lucy. « Je viens de voir Janus qui m'a dit qu'il doit vous parler, à toi et à Chester ! »

Elle avait légèrement rougie et baisser la voix en citant ce dernier.

Je souris narquoisement, ce qui la fit s'empourpré encore plus, les saluais puis partie à grandes enjambées vers la large porte au fond du couloir, juste avant celle de l'infirmerie. Je frissonnai en voyant cette dernière et me détournai vite. Je toquais, attendais qu'on me demande d'entrer puis appuyais sur la poignée et poussais sur le battant de la porte. Chester était debout devant le bureau, et le Maître assit derrière.

Chester avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu... il devait maintenant faire près de deux mètres ! Et il s'était musclé, aussi. On le voyait clairement malgré le fait qu'aucune parcelle de sa peau à part son visage n'était en contact direct avec l'air. Je me demandais combien de temps il s'exerçait par jour... ce qui était sûr, c'était que le préfet de la _Green House_ , Herman Greenhill, ne faisait clairement pas le poids !

Je m'inclinais sobrement : « Maître... »

Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira étrangement : « Ah, Albane ! Te voilà enfin, on a failli attendre ! »

Une goutte blasée glissa le long de ma tempe. Je trouvais personnellement que dix minutes étaient courtes pour venir du _Weston College_ au Monastère, mais ce n'était qu'une question de point de vue... Quoi que, le soupire fatigué de Chester me montra que je n'étais pas la seule à penser ainsi. Celui-ci dit gravement : « Maître, pouvez-vous venir au vif du sujet : pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? »

Le Maître posa les coudes sur la table et croisa les doigts devant ses lèvres, son visage devant d'un coup plus sérieux.

« Bien. J'ai une mission pour toi, Albane... l'archiviste m'a contacté pour me signaler un nombre de morts particulièrement élevé en Angleterre ces derniers mois... Des morts imprévues.

\- Et... ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Et leurs lanternes cinématiques n'ont jamais été récupérées.

\- Mais... ce n'est-pas avec le bureau des Shinigami qu'il faudrait voir ça ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Ceux-ci ont envoyés des agents enquêter, aussi. Mais leurs recherches ne portent aucun fruit pour l'instant, et j'ai bien peur que tout cela est des répercutions sur tous les mondes si ça s'aggravait... »

Le Maître perdit en un quart de seconde son air sérieux, qui devint jovial : « Donc, c'est une situation de crise digne des élus ! »

Chester et moi la regardâmes avec le même air de fatigue subite. Nous nous concertâmes d'un regard, ce qui me décida à dire à haute voix ce que nous nous demandions tous deux : « Justement... ça ne devrait pas être à vous de vous en charger ?...

\- Si mais j'ai pas envie ! » déclara ma mère en tirant la langue d'un air taquin.

La fatigue me retomba dessus sans prévenir, mais pas Chester qui fixa la Maître avec un air juste étonné, presque curieux : « Maître... vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'extrêmement capricieux. »

C'était étrange d'entendre Chester parler de façon si naturelle au Maître... ou plutôt, à ma mère, alors que j'étais moi-même incapable de la regarder droit dans les yeux plus d'une minute. Au fond, ça m'agaçait profondément.

Ça ne m'étonnait cependant pas que ma mère n'est « pas envie »... il ne fallait pas oublier que son nom de jeune fille était « _Invilitas »_ , soit la famille de « l'envie » et de... ha ha, la bonne blague, « la générosité ». Il semblerait que ma mère fut une personne unique au monde : elle n'avait hérité que d'une des caractéristique de sa famille, et pas la meilleure. Au final, heureusement qu'elle ait été élue, sinon sa vie aurait été pas mal moisie.

Le Maître continua donc avec son sourire mielleux : « Donc... je voudrais que tu te rende sur ce bateau, le Campagna, où est programmée la prochaine vague de morts, et Chester te chaperonnera !

\- Hors de question », déclarâmes-nous dans une synchronisation figée assez flippante.

« Mais... pourquoi ? » s'exclama le Maître avec un visage si déçu qu'il était dur de ne pas avoir de pincement au cœur.

« Parce que », concluons-nous sans pitié.

« Mais, mais... ce sera très mal vu si tu te rends en pleine haute société sans chaperon !

\- Eh bien... Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée... Mais ça ne va plaire à Chester... »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en me regardant d'un air insondable. Je lui rendis juste un petit sourire mystérieux.

* * *

Le vent souleva les volants de nos robes et je plaquais la main sur mon crâne pour que mon chapeau ne s'envole pas. Il y avait énormément de monde et nous peignons à atteindre les quais où des ouvriers embarquaient nos valises. Clarisse Ryan sourit : « Aah... ! Ça sent bon l'océan !

\- Attends un peu d'avoir bu la tasse, on verras si tu aimes toujours autant l'océan », trancha Yume en regardant l'eau d'un air méfiant.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier la grande étendue d'eau salée. Rien de plus normal puisque qu'elle ne savait pas nager, en plus d'avoir le mal de mer. Vraiment... elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepter de venir. Et puis comment Albane avait su où envoyer cette lettre d'invitation ? Elle rageait contre elle-même. Maintenant, elle était coincée pour jouer à la nounou en surveillant deux gamines...

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer l'eau... » remarqua Clarisse avec un sourire, tout en remettant son grand chapeau de façon à ce qu'aucune parcelle de soleil n'entre en contact avec sa tendre peau blanche.

Clarisse, elle, était vraiment contente d'être là. Rien ne lui avait fait plus plaisir que de recevoir l'invitation directement dans sa boîte au lettre, même si elle se demandait franchement pourquoi le sceau qui la marquait était rouge comme les papiers officiels et pourquoi la chevalière qui l'ornait semblait religieuse alors qu'Albane était le genre de personne à répudier toute forme de Dieu. Elle s'était sentie importante et euphorique d'avoir pour la première fois une vraie amie qui pense à elle pour la soutenir.

Je leur souriais de toutes mes dents : « Il serait peut-être temps d'embarquer, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Clarisse hocha promptement de la tête avec un grand sourire alors que Yume se contenta d'un discret haussement d'épaules.

Nous donnâmes nos billets aux frais de ma mère et avançâmes sur la passerelle. Clarisse s'exclama joyeusement, le poing en l'air vers l'horizon bleue : « En route vers l'aventure ! »

Et quelle aventure ce fut. J'en ai encore des frissons d'horreur et d'angoisse. Si à ce moment j'avais su à quel point j'étais manipulée, je ne serais jamais montée sur ce foutu bateau. Je n'aurais jamais mis mes amis en danger. Je ne serais jamais morte.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE PAR CLARISSE :**_

 _Coucou, enchantée ! Bien, je sais ce que vous attendez tous, en je vous le donne tout de suite... Alors, le prochain chapitre... Ce sont les événement qui précèdent le drame, et il semblerait qu'Albane va retrouver de vielles connaissances... Et j'ai comme l'impression que Yume aura du fils à retordre ! Peut-être que je ne suis pas_ _si_ _sage que ça, finalement..._


	19. Capitulum 13 - Arcum 3 - PDV Omniscient

_Chapitre 13_

 _That princess, group travel_

 **Omniscient**

* * *

 _16 avril 1889, 18H30_

Le soleil rouge se fondait dans l'infini de l'horizon, donnant un air flamboyant aux reflets de l'eau salée et se reflétant dans les iris ambrés et doux d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ondulés et à la peau plus blanche que la porcelaine. Clarisse Ryan était air, eau. Elle se confondait avec ce si vaste paysage que lui offrait le large et luxueux pont du Campagna. Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit à peine la voix grave de sa camarade l'appelant à quelques mètres de là : « Ryan ! oh ! Ryan ! »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de tourner la tête d'un air intéressé vers Suzanne Cavendish, fille de duc, qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

« Arrête de t'arrêter toutes les deux minutes, s'il-te-plait ! Cela fait déjà plus de huit heures que le bateau a quitté le port et nous n'avons toujours pas atteint nos compartiments ! Vraiment… Entre toi qui joue les enfants émerveillés et cette Fastitudo qui a filé à la française dès que nous avions le dos tourné… » grommela-t-elle.

Celle-ci était déjà entrain de commencer à regretter d'être venue. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu i peine une semaine. Pour commencer, la recevoir si tard n'était pas bon signe ; elle aurait dû se méfier. Albane Fastitudo avait posé en personne sa plume dans l'encre pour lui écrire ces quelques phrases :

 _Ma chère Yume,_

 _On m'a remise, il y a peu, quelques places pour un voyage vers New-York durant les vacances. Je devais précédemment partir avec un ami, qui n'a finalement pas pu m'accompagner à cause de son organisation professionnelle. J'ai cherché désespérément quelqu'un pour me chaperonner, car, tu le sais bien, la bonne société exige une bonne compagnie. Mais personne n'a pu se désister pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu la brillante idée de penser à toi et à Clarisse Ryan, puisque nous avons eu l'honneur de se côtoyer durant une grande partie de l'année, étant toutes_ fag _des préfètes de nos maisons respectives. Je sais que tu ne me porte pas particulièrement dans mon coeur, mais est-ce que cela doit entraver nos relations ? Ne veux-tu pas être professeur ? Si mes informations sont bonnes, il sera sûrement bon pour toi de commencer avec une grande enfant comme je suis._

 _Avec tous mes bons sentiments,_

 _Albane Fatsitudo._

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avant même d'ouvrir l'enveloppe - action qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Le trop de politesses de cette lettre lui avait aussi mis la puce à l'oreille. Fatsitudo n'était pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot. De plus, comment cette fille pouvait être au courant de son orientation professionnelle alors que même ses parents l'ignoraient ? Il lui semblait même qu'une autre personne avait écrit à la place ce courrier… Peut-être sera-t-il bon de vérifier… quand elle retrouvera cette satanée albinos !

Clarisse rit un peu devant l'aura noire que dégageait sa camarade. Elle l'aimait bien, elle et son petit côté franc doté d'une pointe de pessimisme. Après un dernier regard vers le soleil rougeoyant, elle attrapa le bras de son amie avec un sourire : « Dépêchons-nous d'aller à nos appartement, l'air commence à se rafraîchir. »

Elle vit une nouvelle fois Yume se figer, opiné du chez d'un air droit et partir de sa démarche rigide. Cette pauvre fille prenait son rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux, pensait Clarisse en souriant tendrement.

* * *

 _16 avril 1889, 18H30_

Albane se cachait depuis un peu plus de trois heures, se déplaçant seulement derrière des caisses, des bancs, des tables ou même des jupons de dames – qui poussaient en général un cri d'indignation lorsqu'elle la repérait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée : _« Faîtes qu'il ne m'ait pas vu ! »_

Ce type en noir devait être parti du pont à présent... Mais quelle misère ! Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait quand elle l'avait vu... un flot d'émotions si différentes les unes des autres l'avaient alors traversées... ou régnait la peur en maître.

Elle s'attendait si peu à cette rencontre que la terreur était imminente.

Elle étaient arrivées sur le pont depuis une dizaine de minutes quand, au beau milieu d'une phrase, elle avait croisé ce regard rougeâtre qui lui avait fait perdre le fils de ses mots. Elle s'était liquéfiée sur place alors que ces yeux s'écarquillaient au maximum.

Un démon.

Il y avait un démon sur le bateau.

Gamma-plus… Non ! Bêta. Puissant en tout cas. Ecrasant. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais combattue seule contre un bêta... alors s'il décidait de s'en prendre aux passagers, elle ne pourrait pas se battre seule et protéger les humains à bord.

Lui aussi avait eu l'air surpris, dans son frac noir de majordome... puis il avait repris un visage neutre en moins d'une seconde avant de se retourner à l'appel de son maître, un enfant sur talonnette habillé d'une cape de soie et coiffé d'un haut de forme, qui était resté de dos. Etrange... un démon au service d'un enfant... Albane avait déjà entendu parler des pactes consentants, mais ceux étaient si rares...

Sous sa table, elle souffla : « Ça, s'était vraiment pas prévu... »

* * *

 _16 avril 1889, 20H00_

La salle-à-manger réservée aux premières classes du bateau était sans nul doute plus grande qu'un stade de cricket. Des tables étaient dispersées partout à travers la pièce et les familles et amis s'y retrouvaient pour discuter tout en mangeant des plats de luxe. Il était vingt heure et certaines personnes arrivaient encore dans la salle par le grand escalier de marbre. Edward Midford n'y faisait pas attention. Il voyait aussi rouge qu'il broyait du noir. Lui qui avait espérer passé deux semaines de vacances – d'abord en croisière, puis à New-York – tranquilles, avec ses parents et Lizzie, sa chère et tendre petite sœur. Le fiancé de cette dernière, Ciel Phantomhive, était venu tout gâché. Lizzie n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Edward le détestait. Il n'avait pas oublier la déchirure qu'avait provoqué sa fausse mort chez Lizzie – comment pouvait-elle lui avoir pardonné ? – et il n'oublierait pas qu'il allait lui faire vivre une vie dangereuse et qu'elle mourrait surement jeune, assassinée, comme la plupart des comtes et comtesses de Phantomhive. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il frissonnait d'horreur. Il reposa dans son assiette la fourchette qu'il allait mener à sa bouche, ayant tout à coup un goût de cendre sur la langue.

Ce n'était pas contre Ciel qu'il en avait... mais contre le chien de garde de la Reine. Ce même chien de garde qui discutait à ce moment avec sa mère aussi naturellement qu'un individu normal.

Il détourna le regard, celui-ci fuyant n'importe où sauf sur les personnes autour de cette table ronde.

C'est alors que son regard s'arrêta. Trois jeunes filles descendait les escaliers avec une grâce propre à la noblesse – même si l'une d'elle en avait juste reçus une entrevue de cette éducation. Edward les reconnus immédiatement et resta figé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le regard d'Albane Fastitudo aussi allait dans sa direction, mais n'était pas sur lui, juste au-dessus. Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait si terrifiée : Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome de Ciel. Son regard se reporta sur son amie d'enfance, les yeux de cette dernière glissant sur lui-même avec un air effaré, avant d'aller vers Ciel puis de revenir au majordome. Plusieurs fois. Elle s'était stoppée au milieu de l'escalier, ses amies s'étaient tournées vers elle, inquiétées, avant de suivre son regard et de tomber sur leur table. Leurs yeux s'éclairèrent et un grand sourire s'étira sur la bouche de Clarisse Ryan.

Cette dernière et Suzanne Cavendish, surnommée Yume par Albane, puis quelques autres personnes du _Weston_ , se dirigèrent d'un pas sûr vers eux. Les parents d'Edward s'étaient tournées vers elles, Albane les suivant d'un pas moins assuré qu'à l'habitude. Sur le moment, Yume et Clarisse n'avaient pas réalisé qu'aller interpellé des gens pendant leur dîné étaient gênant, et s'en rendaient compte maintenant que leurs regards étaient posés sur elles. Yume se racla la gorge, avant de commencé, intimidée : « Bonjour... excusez-nous de vous déranger... nous avons cru bon de venir saluer notre camarade mais...

\- Mais n'est-ce pas cette petite Albane Fastitudo ? » demanda le père d'Edward en regardant leur amie, souriant.

Celle-ci rougit, gênée, mais répondit tout de même dans un sourire figé : « Elle-même.

\- Oh ! Mais il faudra que nous passions du temps ensemble, alors, avant d'arriver à New-York.

\- Cela va de soi. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, notre table est plus loin. Nous nous verrons demain, lord Midford, lady Midford, Edward, lady Elizabeth.

\- Allons ! Belly, ne sois pas aussi formelle ! » sourit Elizabeth. « Et je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler « Lizzie » ! »

Albane ricana une seconde, avant de croiser le regard de Ciel Phantomhive, qui la fixait, les yeux ronds. Celle-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire, pour se muer en stupéfaction.

« Ciel ?... »

Puis un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ciel ! On m'avait bien dit que tu étais en vie, mais puisque tu ne m'as jamais contacté, je n'ai pas pu le voir de mes yeux. »

Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix, mais aussi de la moquerie inquiète. Ciel soupira en répondant : « Désolé, Albane. Je n'y avais simplement pas pensé.

\- Aucun problème », répondit-elle doucement. « Mais tout de même, en trois ans, tu aurais pu au moins m'envoyer une lettre ! »

Albane croisa une demi-seconde le regard émeraude d'Edward, avant de se détourner complètement et partir vers une table, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Sebastian encra ses yeux rougeâtre dans ceux de son maître, qui lui indiquaient qu'ils auraient à parler de cette jeune femme. Il releva le regard vers elle, qui s'asseyait, et la sonda, avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, pris de cours. Il ne _pouvait_ pas lire dans son âme. Fait étrange, il était comme bloqué à la surface de son corps, ne pouvant le pénétrer mentalement. Il la détailla, plissant des yeux. Elle avait l'air d'une humain normale – quoi que très belle. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine, ou blanc argenté, ses traits étaient fins et élégant. Elle imposait une prestance incroyable, et était pourtant d'une simplicité vestimentaire et mobile presque ridicule. Non, décidément, elle n'était pas humaine, même s'il n'aurait pu dire à quelle espèce il avait à faire. Il y avait après tout un nombre assez importants d'espèce humanoïde, soit par mimétisme, soit pour se rapprocher de leur proie, bien que le nombre d'individu par espèce soit très faible par rapport au nombre d'humain sur Terre. Il faudrait qu'il la surveille de près, qu'elle ne se rapproche pas trop de son maître. Elle n'était pas un démon, ça il en était sûr, mais elle n'en restait néanmoins dangereuse.

Quand il amena son maître se coucher, le déshabillant, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre les devants en demandant : « Qui est cette Albane Fastitudo, monsieur ? Une ancienne camarade à vous ?

\- Oui. Nous étions en « bons thermes » avant... avant. »

Il ne précisa pas plus, mais Sebastian n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avertit son maître d'un voix un peu plus dure : « Faites attention à elle, jeune maître. Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas celle qu'elle prétend être.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je crois qu'Albane Fastitudo n'est pas humaine. »

Ciel haussa les sourcils, avant d'éclater de rire. Mais son rire n'était ni spontané, ni joyeux, comme si sa voix n'était plus capable de produire ces sons. Il esquissa ensuite un sourire mesquin : « C'est possible. Après tout, le mensonge et la corruption se trouve partout, n'est-pas ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sauta sur son lit, son majordome lui ayant enfilé sa chemise de nuit. Un genoux sur le matelas, son autre pied appuyé par terre, il tournait juste la tête vers son diable, un sourire arrogant au lèvres : « Mais ne t'en fais pas trop. Si elle avait voulu me dévorer, elle aurait eu mille et une occasion. »

Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup.

« Cependant, il est possible qu'elle est plus d'information sur le meurtre de ma famille. Sa mère et elle étaient invités ce soir là. »

Il se glissa dans son lit, la mine morose. Son majordome sourit fourbement en ricanant : « Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, jeune maître. »

Et il souffla la bougie avant de partir.

* * *

 _17 avril_ _1889, 10H00_

Le salon grouillait déjà dès dix heures. Une dizaine de filles ou de femmes brodaient ou discutaient des derniers potins. Étape ennuyeuse mais essentielle de toute femme de la haute société, tandis que les hommes s'entassaient dans les salles de billards et de jeux, emblème suprême de la virilité où toute forme féminine était exclue sans même qu'on est besoin de le lui indiquer. Albane, Elizabeth et Yume étaient donc en train de coudre sur un canapé en soie de couleur vert d'eau, brodé de fleurs de cerisier – surement un objet importé du japon, pourtant à la mode occidentale. Clarisse avait trouvé un moyen subtil et brillant de se désister, prétextant une envie pressente.

« N'empêche, je me demande comment fait la comtesse de Winston pour supporter son mari – on dit que celui-ci boit comme un ivrogne », confia Lizzie.

« Normal : c'est un ivrogne », cassa Yume de mauvaise humeur.

Lizzie sourit, puis continua sur sa lancée de ragot : « Surtout qu'elle est réputée pour être une des plus belles femmes d'Angleterre ! J'aimerai tellement lui ressembler... »

Yume avait beau ne pas vraiment aimer les ragots et vivre à travers les autres, il y avait des moment où on avait rien d'autre de palpitant à faire. En plus, elle trouvait Lizzie très mignonne et gentille, même si en parallèle elle semblait naïve et niaise.

Lizzie, s'extasia : « Albane aussi est décrite comme une des jeunes filles les plus belles de toute la haute société. »

À l'entente de son nom, cette dernière sursauta avec un reniflement d'animal. Elle dormait profondément, ronflant doucement sur sa broderie qui n'avait pas avancé d'un point depuis une heure. Elle essuya vivement la salive qui avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Elle s'était exclamé un peu trop vivement et toutes les femmes de la pièce s'étaient retournées pour la foudroyé du regard, haineuse de voir leur petit confort perturbé. Albane marmonna un petit « désolé » pas convaincu, avant de se retourner vers ses amies.

Lizzie lui sourit tristement en lui avouant : « J'aimerai tellement te ressembler... tu es magnifique, forte, intelligente, charmante...

\- Oh ! » s'exlama Albane, sa bouche et ses yeux formant trois grands « o » ne s'attendant pas à cette déclaration. « Mais tu es toi aussi très mignonne, Elizabeth.

\- Lizzie.

\- Lizzie », se corrigea Albane.

Alors le sourire de Lizzie fondit, et les deux amies crurent pendant un instant qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour aider Ciel », murmura-t-elle en cillant.

Albane lui sourit doucement en lui prenant la main. Elle la rassura : « Si, tu peux être toi-même. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le pense. »

Lizzie ne parut pas totalement convaincu, mais un peu soulagée. Yume regarda la scène, avant de se lever, avec un air sévère et déclarer : « Je vais chercher Clarisse, il n'est pas prudent de la laisser vagabonder dans le bateau sans chaperon. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit.

« Pff ! » souffla Albane. « Ce qu'il ne faut pas comme excuse pour échapper à cette torture des doigts ! »

Elle désigna vaguement la broderie que la déserteuse avait laissé sur le canapé.

« Regarde-moi ce travail de roturier ! C'est une rivière ou une vache ? »

La seule réponse de Lizzie fut tout bonnement d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 _17 avril 1889, 14H45_

Pas dans sa suite. Pas sur les terrasses. Même pas aux latrines. Yume ne trouvait Clarisse nulle part ! Rhaa ! Elle en avait marre de ces filles qui disparaissaient quand ça leur chantait !

…

Soudain prise d'un doute terrible, elle se dirigea vivement vers les escaliers menant aux secondes et troisièmes classes. Pénétrant dans les couloirs pauvrement tapissés des secondes classes, elle aborda une bourgeoise beaucoup trop parfumée.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille de première classe ? Grande, longs cheveux noirs ondulés, yeux dorés... »

La femme continuait de la regarder comme si elle avait vu un fantôme en lui pointant du doigt l'escalier menant encore plus bas dans les entrailles du bateau. Yume soupira, résignée, avant de remercier la bourgeoise et de partir vers la direction indiquée.

Plus elle descendait, plus l'odeur âcre de l'alcool et de la sueur lui prenait au nez. De toute évidence, les troisième classes n'avaient pas le service qu'on pouvait attendre du paquebot de luxe Campania... Dieu ! Si elle croisait un responsable du service d'hygiène, elle le tirerait par l'oreille jusque là ! Passant régulièrement sa main sous son nez pour tenter en vain de chasser les senteurs agressives, elle pénétra enfin dans les couloirs des troisièmes classes. Trois hommes fumaient en discutant et ricanant parfois. Elle s'approcha d'un, un peu hésitante, pour demander après s'être raclé la gorge : « Excusez-moi... vous n'auriez pas vu une fille grande, cheveux longs noirs ondulés, yeux doré... elle est de première classe... »

Il se jetèrent un coup d'oeil étonné, avant de détaillé sa tenue sans gêne. Elle était habillée sobrement, mais les étoffes étaient riches. Cela lui procura un étrange malaise, sans savoir son origine.

« Eh bien... Je crois bien avoir entendu des rumeurs sur la présence d'une étrange jeune fille au premier salon, _milady_...

\- Et... où est ce salon ? »

Les hommes lui expliquèrent en détail comment s'y rendre, l'embrouillant un peu en même temps. Elle les remercia, et partit dans le sens indiqué. Une peur inconnue lui brouillait le ventre. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus le bruit de foule devenait dense et la musique forte. Elle inspira, expira pour se donner du courage, puis poussa les battants de la porte. Une grande onde de chaleur la percuta de plein fouet. La musique populaire résonnait à en faire vibrer notre cœur. Des gens dansaient – mais la danse la plus simple, la plus active et la plus joyeuse qu'il eu été donné de voir à Yume. Des gens étaient regroupé sur des tables pour boire ou jouer aux cartes. Portée par l'ambiance, elle oublia un instant Clarisse. Puis le souvenir de sa venue lui revenu en pleine face lorsqu'elle vit ondulé heureusement ses cheveux noirs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle s'approcha à grands pas de la table ronde où était installée sa camarade ainsi que quatre hommes.

« Ryan ! » appela-t-elle. « Ryan ! »

Mais Clarisse ne se retournait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas ou quoi ? Yume était pourtant bien sûre que c'était elle ! Prise de cours, elle vérifia tout de même une ultime fois en lui attrapant l'épaule : « Clarisse ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, faisant virevolté autour d'elle ses cheveux noir-de-jais et battant des cils.

Yume fut soulagée : « Ah ! Je te trouve enfin ! Dépêchons nous de... hein ?! »

Yume fixait la jeune fille avec d'énormes yeux ronds. Si elle s'était attendue à ça... Clarisse la fixait, elle aussi, le nez et les joues rouges, la bouche en cul-de-bouteille, un verre de whisky à la main.

« Mais, Clarisse ! » s'horrifia Yume. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Bah... je m'amuse, quelle question », s'était étonné la noiraude.

« Mais- mais- mais- mais... ! On ne s'amuse pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais parce que c'est indigne d'une bonne éducation enfin !

\- Et alors ? Moi, je ne suis pas de bonne famille comme toi. Où est le problème ?

\- La problème est que tu n'es peut-être pas noble, mais tu reste dans une grande école, avec des camarades – même plus, des amies – nobles et que ton comportement risquerait de bafoué leur réputation !

\- Tu t'inquiète pour ta réputation, Yume ?

\- Non, mais... et ne m'appelle pas Yume ! Mon nom est Suzanne ! »

Yume avait rougit sans même en avoir conscience. Clarisse sourit, avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

« MAIS... !

\- Burp... c'est pas humain de tenir aussi bien l'alcool... » gémit un des hommes, complètement avachit sur la table.

Clarisse gloussa grossièrement.

Yume se tapa le visage du plat de la main. Puis elle soupira. D'un mouvement sec, elle arracha le verre de la main de son amie.

« Mais- ! » s'exclama celle-ci, indignée.

« Une jeune fille de bonne éducation ne joue pas à des jeux d'alcool », tonna Yume, redressant la tête avec dédain.

« Je fais ce que _je_ veux ! Si _j'en_ ai envie ! » cria Clarisse en plissant le nez.

Cette fille n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle était drôlement égocentrique. Comportement humain, après tout.

« Pff ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire un caca nerveux en public.

\- Rends-moi mon verre !

\- Non.

\- Je _veux_ mon verre !

\- Que tu crois ! »

Yume se dégagea d'un mouvement souple pour aller poser le verre sur le comptoir. Quand elle revint, Clarisse boudait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine renfrognée. Yume lui sourit doucement : « Allez, viens... on va nous attendre pour le thé – _si on arrive à te dessaouler d'ici là_... » fit-elle par marmonner dans sa barbe.

Clarisse secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Yume garda tout de même son sourire : « Viens, Clarisse... »

Clarisse lui tira grossièrement la langue.

Ce fut à ce moment que cette veine gonfla sur la tempe de Yume.

Et Clarisse eut tout juste le temps de crier comme un goret : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

 _18 avril 1889, 16H30_

Albane Fastitudo, Alexis, Frances, Edward, Elizabeth Midford, Ciel Phantomhive, Clarisse Ryan et Suzanne Cavendish étaient réunis autour d'une table pour prendre le thé. Il était seize heure trente, l'heure de « l'afternoon tea »... Ah, ces anglais feraient toujours rire Albane... elle avait peut-être vécue une grande partie de sa vie là, mais la famille Fastitudo gardait une origine italienne. Même si sa mère venait, elle, d'Allemagne. Chaque famille Royale Vampirique vivait dans un des grands pays européens, après tout. Plus un pays était culturellement et économiquement fort, plus il attirait la convoitise des autres espèces. Et l'Angleterre était, depuis que la Reine Victoria était montée sur le trône, sans doute le pays le plus attractif de cette ère. Cependant, Arcana Invilitas y avait presque immédiatement fait son territoire « privé », interdisant implicitement d'autres membres des familles royales à y faire leur refuge. Puis elle s'était marié à Felix Fastitudo, Roi vivant en Italie, mais n'avait cependant pas laissé son territoire sans protection, s'y rendant plus que régulièrement et ayant plongé sa fille aînée dans la culture de ce pays jusqu'au bout des ongles, sans parler des rumeurs qui tournaient autour de sa fille cadette... Donc, l'Angleterre était seulement occupé par Albane Fastitudo, ce qui faisait une chef ou une cible de choix pour les vampires anglais.

Albane secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la conversation, si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention... mais l'odeur de ces fleurs, derrière elle, était si fort qu'il l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre suite de pensée cohérente. Il lui donnait un peu mal à la tête aussi... merde ! Elle pouvait tuer des humains ! des vampires ! des démons ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se faire battre par trois petites fleurs !

Aah... cette odeur florale couvrait toutes les autres, au point où son thé _earl grey_ n'avait que le goût d'eau chaude... mais ça ne semblait pas perturbé les autres personnes près de la plante, qui continuaient à siroter leur thé en le complimentant même, parfois. Un des désavantage de la nature d'Albane. Quoi que... le démon de Ciel semblait lui aussi perturbé et jetait des petits coups d'oeil aux fleurs en fronçant les sourcils, puis regardait la thé de son Maître comme s'il essayait d'en analyser tout le contenu. Albane tenta une nouvelle fois de faire abstraction de l'odeur entêtante qui traînait partout dans la pièce.

« C'est vrai que notre Reine a tendance à... » disait Yume.

Albane arrêta de suivre aussitôt, comme si le simple fait d'écouter ce bout de phrase avait fait tomber le poids d'un âne mort sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait... vide... et sa tête lui tournait un peu...

Elle soupira, puis continua de boire son thé, se retenant de plier sous la douleur infligée à ses narines.

 _19 avril 1889, 11H00_

« Encore gagné », dit Albane en posant sa dernière paire.

« Mais- mais- mais- ! » bégaya Edward, avant de s'écrier : « Revanche !

\- Non merci. Ce n'est pas drôle de jouer avec toi : tu es trop nul.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a le même visage en disant la vérité et en mentant !

\- En plus, tu as perdu ! Il te reste une carte ! Donne ta main, Edward... » fit -elle avec un sourire sadique.

Edward était vraiment nul au pouilleux massacreur. C'était toujours lui qui finissait par se faire taper, pincer, griffer... le pauvre. Il n'avait même pas eut le droit à la caresse due s'il était tombé sur un cœur... et pourtant, il avait joué contre Albane, Clarisse, Yume, Ciel et Lizzie... même tous en même temps ! Mais rien à faire. Il attendit le coup de « griffe » qu'Albane devait lui mettre sur le dos de la main en fermant étroitement les paupières.

« Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il.

Albane n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Il saignait même ! Il se leva en gémissant. Albane ricana : « Les hommes sont vraiment des bébés... »

Edward la foudroya du regard avec une moue vexée, avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, puis de partir vite fait aux latrines pour se nettoyer la main. Albane le regarda s'éloigner sans se départir de son sourire... Edward était comme un petit enfant naïf et plein de vie, c'était très... mignon. Elle s'empourpra et cilla à cette pensée. Elle maintenant seule dans la pièce... enfin, sans compter le domestique qui venait d'entrer dans le salon pour débarrasser le tables des tasses de thé et autres verres... qui se rapprochait un peu trop d'elle dans son dos...

D'un mouvement d'une rapidité surhumaine, Albane se saisit du bras du serviteur tenant une dague qui semblait tranchée rien qu'en la regardant. Ils se fixèrent deux secondes d'un air dément, se demandant lequel des deux aillait sauter à la gorge de l'autre. D'un coup, l'homme essaya de se dégager, mais Albane tint bon et lui enfonça les ongles dans le bras, faisant couler du sang au passage. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge. Alors comme ça, lui aussi était un vampire... ?

D'une voix dure et métallique, elle demanda : « Pour qui tu travail ? »

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de grogner fortement balançant son bras en espérant trancher un membre au hasard de la princesse.

« Pour qui tu travailles ? » répéta-t-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Sa prise s'était resserrée et l'homme avait gémit de douleur, tombant à genoux, mais continuant de la regarder comme s'il allait l'égorger. On pouvait entendre tous les os de sa main de briser un par un dans des craquements sonores.

Albane finit par dire : « Qui que ce soit, tu pourras aller lui dire qu'une seule personne est destinée à me tuer... vous aurez beau me traquer, m'enfermer, me torturer, vous ne pourrez jamais réussir à me tuer. »

Et elle le lâcha brusquement. Il partit en trébuchant et courant.

« … Enfin, pas de cette manière », conclut-elle en se tournant vers le hublot et regardant le mer d'un air perdu.

« À qui tu parle, Albane ? »

Celle-ci se tourna vers Edward qui venait d'arriver, ange d'innocence et d'ignorance dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié. Elle sourit.

« Ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner ! » se plaignit-il en montrant sa main couverte d'une compresse. « Tu es une brute, Belly. »

Albane ricana : « Pauvre chou, tout le monde est si dur avec toi... »

Et ils se rassirent quand Edward cria, souriant : « Revanche ! Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas avoir si facilement ! »

Albane continua de le regarder en souriant. Tant qu'elle serait avec lui, Edward, aussi blanc et pur qu'une colombe, serait en danger. Adèle, Chelsock, Clarisse, Yume, Lace, et même Clothilde... ils étaient tous en danger. Albane ne put que s'imaginer leur cadavre sanglant où des lèvres impures viendrait boire leur fluide vital... son estomac se retourna, mais elle rit : « Advienne que pourra. »

Et Edward fit semblant d'ignorer le retroussement de lèvre triste et les yeux ternes qu'avaient Albane a cet instant.

* * *

 _19 avril 1889, 17H15_

« Albane, tu te sens bien ? » demanda Clarisse, alors que Yume les regardait en fronçant des sourcils.

« Très... bien... » tenta de dire Albane avec un sourire ressemblant à une grimasse.

« Arrêtes de nous prendre pour des buses », gronda Yume. « Tu crois que personne n'a vu que tu es souffrante depuis au moins hier ? »

Albane la foudroya du regard, mais failli tourner de l'oeil tant la concentration que lui a demander cette action lui vrilla les derrière les globes oculaires. Bien sûr qu'elle était malade, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, avec ses grimasses et la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage.

 _Quelle misère_ , pensa-t-elle. _C'est pourtant pour ce soir..._

Clarisse lui intima fermement : « Vas te coucher, Albane ! Tu ne viens pas à la soirée avec nous ce soir.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Tu dois avoir quarante de fièvre », s'énerva-t-elle en plaquant sa main contre le front de son amie.

Albane poussa un soupire désespérer et tenta en vain de protester, mais déjà, lorsque Clarisse la tirait par le bras pour l'amener à sa chambre, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Les deux camarades sortirent ensuite, parée de leur robe de soirée, cependant inquiète.

« J'espère que ça va aller... » murmura Clarisse à mi-voix. « On ne laisse pas un malade seul, normalement... »

Yume haussa les épaules en fermant la porte de leurs appartements : « Personne ne viendra dans sa chambre, il y a des gardiens aux portes des escaliers des classes inférieure et tous les premières classes seront à cette réception.

\- Mais je ne suis pas rassurée quand même... Hum... C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Clarisse s'était bouché le nez avec dégout. En effet, un parfum maussade et morbide s'étalait maintenant dans tout le couloir. Les yeux des deux jeunes filles furent instantanément attirés par la porte qui menaient aux resserves, située à quelques mètres de leur propre porte.

« J'imagine que la viande n'est pas très bien conservée, là-dedans... Rah ! Je le jure, si je trouve un agent d'entretient ou d'hygiène, il va passé un sale quart d'heure ! »

Clarisse rit en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger des première classes, pourtant un étaux lui serrait le ventre, comme un instinct animal, un pressentiment fatidique, qui lui soufflait étrangement que l'ennemi était déjà entre les murs.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR YUME) :**_

 _Arem !_ _(se racle la gorge)_ _Alors, bonjour pour commencer ! (en chuchotant :) Albane le script ! Tu ne me l'as pas donné ! (en arrière plan, Albane : « Mais si je te l'ai donné d'abords ! ») Non je te dis que je ne l'ai pas... ! (Albane : « Alors c'est toi qui l'a perdu ! ») Bon pas grave, je peux en avoir un autre s'il te plaît ? Ah merci ! Alors au programme, QUOI ?! Kof ! (Albane : « Quoi ? Tu t'étouffes ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? ») Clarisse ! On va se battre comme des chiffonnières ! On va se faire attaquer par des morts-vivants dans un salon ! Mais c'est horrible ! Comment va-t-on faire ?!(Clarisse : « T'es sûre ? Peut-être que tu te trompes ! Laisse moi voir ! ») Non arrêtes de regarder c'est moi qui dit ! (Clarisse : « C'est juste pour vérifier... ») Mais arrête tu as déjà eu ton tour ! C'est à moi d'avoir LE POUVOIR ABSOLU de lire le script du futur ! (Albane : « Bon ça va ça va ne vous battez pas ! ») Bon d'accords mais ne lis pas derrière mon épaule_ please _. (Clarisse : « Alors que ce passe t-il après ? ») Je ne sais... mais on a jamais touché une arme de notre vie ! (Clarisse : « On va mourir ?! ») Je ne pense pas en plus ça dit qu'on se débrouille bien et qu'on va même protéger des gens ! Et tu vas péter les plombs, Clarisse ! (Clarisse : « QUOI ? ») Bon allez n'en dévoilons pas plus !_ _(Clarisse, la voix de plus en plus loin, comme si elle s'éloignait : « Mais attends ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Yumeeeeee !... »)_


	20. Capitulum 14 - Arcum 3 - PDV Clarisse

Coucou !

Voici le chapitre 14, tout beau tout... pas neuf. XD

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Enjoy !

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

 _That princess, fight_

 **Clarisse**

* * *

La soirée s'était poursuivie dans les salons. Encore et encore. À croire que les nobles ne faisaient que ces trajets : lit/salle-à-manger, salle-à-manger/salon, salon/salle-à-manger, salle-à-manger/lit. Quelques longues promenades ou parties de chasse, avant de retourner dans ces salons. Quelques bals qui se finissaient inlassablement dans des salons. C'était une sorte de déchéance fatidique. Ennuyeuse. Les gens de peuples suait sang et eau la journée pour gagner leur pain. C'était dur, mais ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais et ne perdaient pas leur précieux temps. Ils ne gâchaient pas leur vie dans des salons. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais, une fois diplômée du _Weston College_ , les universités n'étant pas ouvertes aux filles, mais une chose était certaine : je ne finirai pas ma vie entre les quatre murs d'un de ces satané salon.

Yume et moi changions de pièce toutes les dix minutes à peu près pour ne pas se lasser, mais en vain : nous étions blasées si vite de toutes les activités présentées. Nous étions un peu avant accompagnées de Lizzie, qui était partie proposer un gâteau à Ciel, celui-ci trouvé sur le buffet de la grande salle-à-manger. Elle nous avait quitté il y avait... une demi heure ?

Puis il y eut ce hurlement. Celui qui faisait arrêter toute activité. Celui qui déchirait les tympans. Celui qui tordait le ventre d'angoisse.

La femme qui continuait à hurler comme une hystérique courait dans le couloir les larmes mouillant ses joues grasses, et ne semblait pas nous voir, comme si on en avait pour sa vie. Comme à chaque situation de panique, j'étais la seule à remarquer des détails incongrus. Par exemple, le fait que les jupons de la femme soit tâchés minutieusement de sang, ou le fait qu'elle ait une griffure sur l'avant-bras. Détails qui pouvait paraître sans conséquence, sauf quand la personne en question hurlait à mort avant de s'évanouir, surement asphyxiée par son corset beaucoup trop serré pour crier à gorge déployé. Outre le fait qu'un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée présente, nous nous approchâmes tous de la porte d'un même mouvement, pour regarder ce qui pouvait bien mettre cette personne dans cet état laborieux. Mais au fond de moi je savais – ô oui ! je savais – que ce n'était pas simplement une crise d'hystérie : c'était un cataclysme.

« Oh mon dieu... » souffla Yume.

Et cela résumait ce que tout le monde pensait.

Il y eu une seconde de flottement, où nous nous demandions si c'était bien réel, avant que la panique prennent le dessus. Sans savoir comment, les gens se mirent à hurler en essayant de se cacher où en courant n'importe où. Mais c'était inutile. Ils se voyaient comme des éléphants derrière des bosquets et nous étions coincés dans cette pièces, _eux_ nous bloquant le passage.

Des cadavres. C'était des cadavres qui se déplaçaient. Grossièrement, lentement, en faisant des bruits abominable, certes. Mais il bougeait. Vers nous, vivants. Et nous n'avions clairement pas besoin d'explication sur leurs motivations.

Yume et moi n'avions pas bougés, comme si nous étions figés au sol. Nous nous regardâmes avec effroi.

« Clarisse... » m'appela-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Les macchabées entraient dans la salle. Et nous regardâmes avec horreur un hommes se faire attraper. J'avais la tête qui tournais. Trois morts l'amenaient à lui dans une force qui n'avait rien d'habituel. Il hurlait. Je me sentais si légère que je jurerai m'être envolé. Pourtant, même si je n'avais plus conscience de mon poids, mes pieds étaient collés au sol, je ne pouvais les en détacher. L'homme se faisait mordre en tendant les bras vers moi, une grimasse désespérée modelée sur sa face.

« Aidez-moi... ! Aidez-moi... ! » gémissait-il.

Je voulais courir vers lui et le retirer des griffes de ces monstres, mais je ne pouvais me détacher du sol. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je luttais pour ne pas m'effondrer parterre. Mon crâne tanguait.

C'est là que je vis un des cadavres, suivi de trois autres, avancer vers Yume. Les yeux de mon amie s'étaient écarquillés de terreur, et son menton convulsait. Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à analyser ce qui se passait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Un goût de métal s'étalait sur ma langue. Mon estomac se retournait et mon cœur tambourinait bien plus vite qu'à la normal. Je n'entendais plus que son son et les bourdonnement.

 _Je crois que je vais vomir_ , pensais-je.

Yume gémit lorsque la main d'un de ces monstres lui attrapa l'avant-bras. La scène qui allait suivre se déroula devant mes yeux en un fragment de seconde. Il allait ensuite lui saisir le cou et l'étrangler en la mordant au niveau de la nuque, lui arrachant beaucoup de muscles et de veines. Elle hurlerait mais personne ne ferais rien pour elle, et très vite elle se viderait de son sang, et laisserai le monstre la dévorer sans aucune résistance. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! hurlait mon cœur dans un ultime sursaut, bien plus fort et puissant que les autres.

Je vis la tête de ce même monstre s'approcher très vite, bien trop vite de mes yeux, et son crâne exploser dans un bruit immonde. Yume, toute proche de mon regard, me regardait à la fois avec reconnaissance, incompréhension et... peur ?

« Clarisse... » m'appela-t-elle à nouveau avec des yeux écarquillés.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qu'elle regardait avec cette expression.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains. Elles étaient serrées en poings et couverte de sang. Je venais de comprendre. C'est moi qui venait de tuer cette chose.

« Comment t'a fait ça ? » s'exclama Yume. « Tu as bondi sur lui en une seconde alors que tu étais à plus de cinq mètres !

\- J'en sais rien ! » m'étais-je écriée, paniquée.

« Moi non plus. En tout cas, continues ! »

J'opinai du chef avec determination. Si je l'avais fait pour lui, je pouvais détruire les autres aussi. Je ne savais pas d'où m'étais venu cette force que je n'avais pas habituellement, mais si elle pouvait m'aider à sauver des vies... À vrai dire, plus aucune peur ne me traversait à présent... Je me sentais si... forte ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien et sûre de moi ! Je donnais un grand coup de pied à la table à côté de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ?! »

J'attrapai un pieds de la table s'étant cassés et le tendait$ à mon amie. Elle l'attrapa, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Sers t'en comme d'une arme. Fracasse-leur le crâne », dis-je avec assurance, sans même savoir d'où me venait cette information.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha de la tête. Puis elle se tourna et frappa avec force dans le crâne du premier des cadavres. À mon tour, je me tournai vers les autres, qui arrivaient vers nous où dévoraient les quelques personnes présentes. Une femme-cadavre attrapait dangereusement une petite fille qui hurlait en sanglotant qu'elle voulait sa maman.

En un tiers de seconde, la tête de la macchabée volait à travers la pièce, son visage étant méconnaissable à cause de sa peau arrachée et de ses os crâniens fracassés.

« Ça va ? » demandais-je à la petite fille.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de terreur, je la poussait vers le fond de la pièce et retournait à la bataille. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus et je n'avais plus conscience ni des hurlements, ni de l'odeur du sang, ni des cadavres qui approchaient, toujours plus terrifiants. J'avais l'impression d'être en pleine lutte avec moi-même, comme si une partie de moi, l'instinct peut-être, voulait prendre le contrôle de mon corps à la place de mon conscient. Plus je luttais, plus les goûtes de sueur fiévreuse se multipliaient sur mon visage, plus j'avais envi de vomir mes tripes, plus je me sentais mal... si mal... Elle avait irrésistible envie de frapper quelqu'un de toutes ses forces...

 _Ne résiste pas_ , me dit une voix féminine, à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Comment une voix pouvait faire sa place dans mon esprit ? Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps, très longtemps. ?...

 _Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'as pas à comprendre... Je suis là pour te guider Clarisse, juste pour te guider..._

Pour me guider ? Pour me guider ? Alors que j'étais appuyée contre une cheminée, trop faible pour rester debout comme il le fallait. Alors que j'étais trop faible pour me battre et défendre les autres.

 _Tu n'es pas faible... Tu es forte. Bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagine..._

Pourtant, j'avais beaucoup d'imagination. Et qui était cette voie à la fin ?

 _On peut m'a donné beaucoup de noms... « le Guide », « l'Élue », « la semi-déesse »... Mais on me nomme généralement « le Maître »._

Pas la modestie qui l'étouffait... Rha... ! Pourquoi donc étais-je au bord de l'évanouissement ? Pourquoi mes intestins se tordaient-ils de cette façon ? Pourquoi avais si sommeil... ? Je grinçai des dents. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la cheminée et les sentis entailler profondément la pierre. Je sentais d'étranges vagues d'énergies transpercer mon corps, qui convulsait à chaque nouvelle décharge. Dans un l'effort pour retenir cette sauvagerie soudaine qui tentait de prendre possession de mes membre, je lâchais un gémissement sourd.

 _Ne résiste pas... Tu ne pourras protéger personne si tu résiste... Tu ne feras que te faire du mal... Laisse-toi aller à ton instinct, Clarisse... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien se passer... Tout va bien se passer..._

Pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à laisser aller cette énergie incontrôlable qui secouait mon corps. Je vis, à travers mes yeux brouillés, Yume me protéger de trois cadavres puis se figer en me regardant, perplexe.

« Ça va, Ryan ?

\- Non. Ça va pas du tout. »

Une secousse plus forte que les autres me prit et je geins ma rage dans un cri roque, animal. Et pourquoi cette voix de femme ne l'aidait donc pas ?! Je demandai, à son intention : « Suis-je entrain de devenir folle ? »

La voix ne répondit pas cette fois là. Dans ma terreur, je me mis à hurler : « SUIS EN TRAIN DE DEVENIR FOLLE ? »

J'étais hors d'haleine et respirais avec peine. Yume était venu vers moi, paniqué.

« Ryan ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Regarde-moi ! »

Je la regardai dans les yeux. Le sang martelait mes tempes. La voix ne parlait plus, la laissant seule devant un ultime conseil. _« Laisse-toi aller »_ À bout de souffle, je laissais tomber la lutte. Un explosion d'énergie exposa dans mon corps parcourra mes veines, mes muscles, mes tendons, comme un cri de guerre retentissant. Pendant une demi-seconde, j'essayai encore de résister, mais toute conscience fut vite balayée par ce raz-de-marée. Je n'étais plus qu'un instinct animal. Un instinct de combat, de violence, de sang. Un sourire tordu, de folie pure s'étira sur mes lèvres, comme une bête montrant ses dents, mes yeux écarquillés et ma tête sur le côté. Yume recula d'un pas, terrifié par moi. J'éclatai d'un rire bestial. Puis, dans un hurlement de rage, je sautai sur le premier cadavre. Je lui décrochai la tête du corps en arrachant sa nuque avec mes dents. Puis vient le suivant, qui s'explosa sur le mur de la pièce dans un bruit grisant de craquement d'os après avec reçus un coup de pied en pleine tête. Mon fou rire était incontrôlable, dément. Plus je frappai, arrachai, fracassai, lapidai, plus je prenais mon pied et les tremblements de mon corps sous l'hilarité se faisaient intenses. Tout se passait vite beaucoup trop vite. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus de cadavre à démembrer dans une joie féroce. Mais... il y avait encore ces six humains qui me regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu de diable. Son sourire monstrueux s'agrandit encore alors qu'elle avançait lentement, se délectant de la frayeur qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs regards.

« Arrête ! Ryan ! » intervint Yume.

Arrêter ? Non, pas question. Je me sentais si bien. Si complète dans cette violence brute. J'aurais pu bondir sur eux. Leur arracher la tête, à eux aussi. Mais pas encore, pas encore. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je lirais dans leurs yeux l'instant favorable, où leur terreur atteindrait son paroxysme. Yume la fixait, méfiante et effrayée. Elle bougea. En un éclair, je la rejoignis, toutes dents et griffes dehors. Elle se décala vivement et je m'éclatai sur une table basse, la faisant voler en éclats. Une douleur irradia mon épaule et une rage sans nom s'insinua dans chacun de mes souffles. Je grognai férocement en me tournant vers elle, lentement, comme une folle.

« Arrête ça Clarisse Ryan ! »

J'avançais vers elle, toujours plus menaçante, une aura noire dansant autour de moi. Un goût de haine aigre me brûlait la gorge. Il fallait quelque chose pour calmer cette douleur... quelque chose comme du sang, pourquoi pas. Et, paniquée, alors que j'étais à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle me cria en plein visage : « Clarisse ! »

Je me figeai net au son brutal de mon prénom mit à nu. Puis, dans un gémissement, je redevins brusquement moi-même, et la violence et la conscience se confondirent, se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, ne firent plus qu'une, dans un long hurlement que je poussai jusqu'à plus de souffle, comme pour célébrer toute cette force nouvelle en moi. Toute cette puissance. C'était terrifiant et c'était magnifique.

Je tombai finalement à genoux, en haletant, au bord des larmes. Un sourire serein s'étendait cependant sur mes lèvres. J'avais envi de pleurer, et de rire en même temps. Je me sentais moi-même pour la première fois depuis... depuis si longtemps... Mais je revins vite à la réalité, en remarquant la douleur lancinante qui lui bloquait l'épaule droite. Un morceau de bois y était profondément enfoncé. Je l'effleurai, mais arrêtai mon geste tout de suite tant la douleur était insupportable.

« Cla... risse ? »

Je levai mes yeux vers Yume. Elle était au devant d'un groupe de cinq personnes, le visage plein d'effroi. Pourquoi me regardait-elle avec cette expression ? Je n'étais pas si effrayante.

Je demandai juste, perdue : « Comment... comment ce bout de bois est-il arrivé là ? »

Yume cligna des yeux, puis me répondit, encore sous le choc de quelque chose qui m'était inconnu : « C'est... c'est de la table que tu as démolie... »

Je me tournai, pour voir les débris d'une table explosée derrière moi. Mais pas seulement. Aussi des meubles renversé, des bouts de verres jonchant le sol, même des bouts de murs s'étant détachés. Ce spectacle me rendit d'un coup la mémoire de l'horrible scène s'étant déroulée, avec moi comme personnage principal. J'avais voulu les tuer. Je fermais douloureusement les yeux. Mettre les cadavres hors jeux n'avait pas suffi à la sauvagerie qui l'avait contrôler. Ces cadavres qu'elle avait détruit avec une force qu'elle pouvait encore sentir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle sincèrement.

Yume sourit : « Bah, il y a pas de mal. Tu n'as pas réussi à nous tuer, après tout.

\- Merci. C'est grâce à toi. »

Yume hocha la tête, puis demanda : « Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... »

Puis un souvenir me revins brusquement en mémoire. Un jour où Albane et moi étions en corvée ensemble pour leurs préfètes. Nous devions cirer le parquet de la scène du club théâtre. Pour rire, j'avais lancer que ce travail n'était vraiment pas adapter à ma douceur légendaire. Albane m'avait regarder très sérieusement en disant : « Profite de cette douceur, elle ne restera pas éternellement. »

Je dis donc avec conviction à Yume : « Mais je suis presque certaine qu'Albane pourra m'en dire plus ! »

Dans ce sursaut, mon épaule m'avait de nouveau fait souffrir et, dans une rage à peine contrôlée, j'arrachai violemment le bout de bois de son antre. Je cru tourner de l'oeil quand je sentis ma chair bouger en même temps mais très vite la douleur s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Je me relevai et regardais les autres sauvés. Tous avaient de la crainte dans le regard. Je leur dis : « Il ne faut pas rester là. D'autres vont sûrement arrivés bientôt. Il faut atteindre le premier pont où se trouve les canots de sauvetages. »

Yume opina du chef.

Le combat était loin d'être terminer.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que ça mérite une review ? 8)

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR LIZZIE) :**_

 _Coucou ! Oh, pourquoi je ne résume pas un chapitre plus mignon, avec moins de morts et de sang ? (Albane : « On fait ce qu'on peut ! Allez en route, baby ! » - Edward : « Hey ! Ne parle pas à ma petite sœur comme ça, Belly ! » - Albane : « Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est ta sœur, pas ton amante ! Laisse lui la paix ! » - Edward : « M- m- MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! ») Grand-frère ! S'il-te-plait ! (Edward : « C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Lizzie... » - Clarisse : « Merci Edward. On peut savoir la suite du coup ? - Yume : « Surtout la grande question : est-ce que l'on va mourir ? » - Albane : « Et surtout : pourquoi je n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre alors que je suis le personnage principal ?! ») Pas tous à la fois... (Edward : « Vous voyez, vous lui mettez trop de pression pour ses petites épaules délicates ! » - Albane : « T'as vraiment un problème, toi... » ) Oh ! S'il-vous-plait ! Laissez-moi parler ! (Albane, chante : « Laissez-moi chaaaaanter ! Laissez-moi... ! » - Clarisse, avec du reproche dans la voix : « Albane... » - Albane : « Ok. Je me tais. Pas envie de mourir maintenant. ») Merci, Clara... Donc. Le prochain chapitre est dans la continuité de ce chapitre-ci, du point de vue de Yume... (Yume : « Yes ! C'est mon tour pour la deuxième fois ! » - Clarisse : « Chouchoute. ») Rhm-rhm ! Il se déroulera lors du sauvetage des gens du Campania, avec l'embarcation dans les barques... jusqu'à la chute du bateau. (Yume : « Qui meurt ? Qui ? » - Albane : « Ah-ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! »)_


	21. Capitulum 15 - Arcum 3 - PDV Yume

Dans la foulée...

* * *

 _Chapitre 15_

 _That princess, jig's up_

 **Yume**

* * *

Beaucoup de cadavre mouvant déambulaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Au final, il n'était pas si dur de se débarrasser d'eux. Ils étaient plus faible et plus lents que des humains vivants. Un coup de gourdin dans le crâne, et celui-ci était immobilisé. Le plus dur restait de gérer nos accompagnateurs, voulant se sauver à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un macchabée, ou se mettant à pleurer ou à crier sans raison, comme ça, d'un coup. Leur meilleur atout était sûrement Clarisse. Celle-ci avait... changé, d'une certaine manière, puis cette crise étrange et bestiale dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle avait fait si peur... J'en avais encore des sueurs froides.

Nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal sur le pont où s'agglutinaient tous les passagers de premières classes. Clarisse avait tiqué : « Où sont les secondes et troisièmes classes ? »

Il n'y en avait nul part. D'un pas précipité, elle s'élança vers la cage d'escalier la plus proche. Un bien étrange spectacle nous y attendait : des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, criants, larmoyants, suppliants, coincés par une grilles. Et les hommes chargés de la sécurité (la bonne blague), les empêchaient de passer. Clarisse s'écria, vers eux : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-les passer ! Ils vont mourir ! »

L'homme se tourna vers nous avec une rage folle dans le regard : « On va tous crever ce soir, ma p'tite dame ! Tous !

-Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Il suffit d'embarquer sur les canots... »

L'homme éclata d'un rire gras et désespéré : « Les canots ? Parce que vous croyez qu'il y en a suffisamment pour tout le monde ? Le capitaine même a pris une barque pour lui tout seul ! C'est la fin du jeu, je vous dis ! »

Je vis rouge. Une colère grandissante monta en moi. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains, gonflai les narines puis avançai d'un pas rigide vers les gardien de prison.

« Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous décidez de qui vit et qui meurt?! Vous êtes un dieu ?! Depuis le début du voyage, ces gens croupissent dans vos compartiments à la propreté de latrines publiques ! Ils dorment dans la pisse et la merde, monsieur ! Et vous voulez qu'ils crèvent par votre petit égoïsme précieux ! Peut-être que beaucoup mourront ce soir, en effet ! Peut-être même que nous en ferons parti, qui sait ? Mais si aucun d'eux ne survit et vous oui, je peux vous garantir que vous n'oserez plus jamais vous regarder dans la glace ni dormir sur vos deux oreilles ! Il ne se passera pas une seule journée sans que vous ne soyez hanté par le souvenir de ces gens suppliants que vous avez lâchement laissé mourir ! »

L'homme resta figer une seconde, avant de se rembrunir et de grogner vulgairement. Puis il se tourna et ouvrit la grille d'un coup sec sous les yeux effarés de ses collègues. Il argua ensuite vers moi, tandis que les gens sortaient sans même remercier quelqu'un : « Ce sera entièrement de votre faute si jamais vous venez à mourir après avoir laisser des gens prendre votre place. »

J'hochai la tête, puis tournai les talons vers la foule. Clarisse emboita mon pas. Elle me regardait en souriant.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur la figure ? » demandais-je agacée.

« Tu es géniale », dit-elle juste.

Je rougis, mais ne fis pas de commentaire.

Elle regarda la foule, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle cria : « Edward ! »

Le blond se retourna. Une ombre de soulagement lui traversa le visage, puis il s'approcha de nous. Il avait sa petite sœur Lizzie dans les bras, évanouit.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ? » paniqua Clarisse.

« Ce n'est rien ! Le majordome de Ciel l'a assommé pour ne pas qu'elle les suivent.

-Où allaient-ils ? » demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas... mais personne ne sait jamais ce que mijote le chien de garde de la Reine. »

Un frisson me parcouru. Ce nom... je l'avais déjà entendu, chuchoté comme un tabou lors de soirées mondaines. J'avais jusque là toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende urbaine...

« Le chien de garde... ?

\- Un noble menant sa propre justice sous ordre de Sa Majesté. »

Edward hocha la tête, assombri d'un coup. Clarisse s'exclama : « Mais alors Ciel... !

\- Oui. C'est un « justicier du mal », en quelque sorte. Une personne ayant le droit de torturer ou réduire au silence sous le bon vouloir de la Reine Victoria.

\- C'est horrible... un enfant de cet âge... »

Une seconde de silence, puis le valet de Ciel Phantomhive les interpela d'un peu plus loin : « Il est temps de monter dans les barques, sinon le bateau va couler avant que nous ayons le temps de dire « ouf » ! dit Bill. »

Chelou ce type.

Edward nous dit : « Montez dans notre barque. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde.

\- Mais tout ces gens... » protesta Clarisse en jetant un regard à la foule mouvante et paniquée.

« Edward a raison », abdiquais-je.

« Yume ?

\- Nous ne pourrons plus sauver personne si nous nous sommes pas nous-même en sécurité. Nous sommes des gens civilisés certes, mais pas des héros. De nombreuses personnes mourront cette nuit, on ne peut rien y changer, mais je n'ai aucune envie de mourir maintenant. »

Clarisse fronça les sourcils, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était maintenant bien loin du monstre sanguinaire d'il y avait une demi-heure. Puis, semblant souffrir d'un supplice abominable, elle enjamba la barque pour monter dedans. Avec des soupires tristes et résignés, nous montâmes tour à tour avec la famille Midford et d'autres.

Un marin nous mit à l'eau.

Le froid nous blessait, mais ce n'était rien à côté du spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à nous. On entendait au loin en haut des gens hurler et pleurer, des enfants appeler leur mère. Certaines personnes désespérées se jetaient directement à l'eau. Et Clarisse pleurait des larmes silencieuses.

Plusieurs barques furent jetées à la mer, pleines de monde. Nous dérivâmes plusieurs minutes sur l'eau, puis, quand nous fûmes assez loin, le bateau se cassa en deux dans un long craquement sinistre.

« Ciel... » souffla Edward en serrant les dents.

Clarisse lui prit la main gentillement. Pour la première fois, je me dis qu'Edward devait tout de même tenir un minimum à son cousin germain. Il baissa la tête : « Lizzie va être tellement triste. »

À oui, sa sœur. Pourquoi ça m'étonnais, déjà ? Clarisse sourit tristement : « Elle s'en remettra...

\- Non...

\- Tu l'aideras. Tu es un merveilleux grand frère avec elle, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime beaucoup...

\- ... mais à mon avis, ça doit être un peu pénible d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous colle autant, mais bon », sifflais-je, dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Les lèvres d'Edward se tordirent en un sourire triste. Je souris en disant : « Nous sommes en vie. »

Les yeux de Clarisse s'éclairèrent mélancoliquement.

« Oui, nous sommes en vie.

\- Tu aurais dû voir Clarisse tout à l'heure, elle était déchainée ! Une vrai bête ! » ricanais-je.

Clarisse rougit : « Ce n'est pas drôle...

\- Oh que si ! N'est-ce pas, Albane ? » lançais-je ne cherchant ma camarade à côté de moi.

Mais mon sourire se figea. Albane n'était pas assise à côté de moi. Albane n'était pas dans le canot.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! À plus tard ! :)

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR TOUT LE MONDE) :**_

 _Albane, sanglotant : « JEEEE SUIS CREVÉÉÉÉE ! » - Cheslock : « Bah va dormir. » - Albane : « Mais pas dans ce sens, idiot ! Je suis morte, décédée, foutue ! » - Adèle : « Nooon ! Alors ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus te fabriquer de robes sur-mesure ! » - Lace : « … Que je ne pourrais plus me faire du blé en vendant des photos de toi sur les chiottes ! » - Albane : « Que... ?! » - Cheslock : « Que je n'aurais pas jamais personne pour me donner son dessert ! » - Albane : « Je ne te l'ai jamais donné ! » - Cheslock : « T'as raison, je te le vole ! » - Clarisse : « Mais attendez, personne n'a jamais dit qu'Albane était morte ! » - le Maître : « C'est vrai, mais ça tombe sous le sens, non ? » - Yume : « Non ! Pas encore, du moins ! » - Chester : « Si. Quand même. » - Edward : « T'es qui toi, en fait ? » - Chester : « … Je suis ton père. » - Edward : « Pardon ?! » - Albane : « Laisses tomber Edward. » - Lace, chante : « Tomber la chemise. » - Cheslock : « Pour le prochain chapitre, je propose qu'on se remémore le souvenir de cette petite fille égocentrique qu'était Albane. » - Clarisse : « Bonne idée. » - Cheslock, prend son violon : « Bien... une petite musique triste pour accompagner ? » - Edward : « Je peux faire la voix off ? » - Albane : « Mais... ! Edward... ! » - Yume : « J'ai même une meilleure idée : relate tes vieux souvenirs d'Albane avec un ton nostalgique. » - Albane : « Mais vous vous êtes tous liguer contre moi, ma parole ! » - Cheslock : « Silence. Noir. Musique... »_


	22. Capitulum 16 - Arcum 3 - PDV Edward

_That princess, stranged girl_

 **Edward**

* * *

Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec Albane comme si je pouvais me la repasser devant les yeux. Je déambulais, un peu hagard, entre les invités du manoir Phantomhive. Rien dans cette soirée n'était vraiment intéressant, pourtant, mus par je ne sais quel instinct, je m'étais séparé de Lizzie et Ciel pour faire un tour. Qui sait ce qui nous mit sur le même chemin... Dieu ? Le hasard ? Le destin ? Peu importe. Le fait est que je m'étais figé en la voyant. Elle était comme auréolée de lumière dans cette foule trop sombre pour elle, et semblait évoluée dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et j'étais éblouis par cette enfant de mon âge, arrêter par mon cœur qui semblait éclater dans ma poitrine.

 _Un ange_ , me suis-je dit.

Elle continua à avancer dans la foule, regardant de toute part, perdue et touchante dans sa pureté et son innocence.

Enfin elle s'arrêta. Elle semblait déçue.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi j'avais réagit de cette manière, comme s'il n'y avait plus de logique dans mon esprit.

« Eh, toi ! Qui es-tu ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et ses cheveux blancs suivirent le mouvement avec volupté, et la lumière joua avec sa peau de perle, et ses yeux couleur du thé furent surpris. Ce fut comme si ma respiration s'était arrêtée une fraction de seconde. Puis elle pissa les yeux, comme pour me défier : « Un mouton.

\- Quoi ?! » demandais-je, sortant de ma paralysie et n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Elle eut un demi-sourire tordu, ses yeux virant au sombre : « Je suis un mouton, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- C'est vrai ?! »

Cette situation était... inattendue, et pas mal ridicule. Bien sûr que je voyais que ce n'était pas un mouton ! Pourtant, elle essaya de me convaincre du contraire en me prenant un peu plus pour un idiot. Que répondre à ça ? À par essayer de justifier notre négation, et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'absurde ? Ce que j'ai fait, bien malgré moi.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frisée que tu es un mouton ! Un mouton, ça mange de l'herbe, ça dort dehors et ça ne parle pas ! »

 _…_ _Et ça ne ressemble pas à des anges..._

Mais je n'eus pas le courage d'ajouter cette dernière phrase.

Pour que vous puissiez voir cette scène comme je la voyais moi, il faut savoir que j'avais l'impression de me chier dessus – désolé pour mon vocabulaire, mais c'est l'expression la plus adaptée à ce que je ressentais sur le moment merci Cheslock pour ses leçons d'argot. Cette fille était une inconnue qui semblait se méfier de moi et qui me mettais totalement mal-à-l'aise par son simple regard. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les discutions d'usage de la haute-société ou même pour les relations humaines tout court. Comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me présentais sûrement ce que j'aurais dû faire en premier. Elle se présenta aussi.

Albane Fastitudo. Un nom qui ne sonnait pas anglais. Pourtant, celle-ci le parlait sans accent et avoir le naturel d'une langue d'origine.

Belly.

Je bégayais : « Tu... tu voudrais devenir mon amie, Belly ?

\- Non. »

Hébété par tant de franchise dure, je ne pu que la fixer avec des yeux de poisson mort. Elle me regardait avec le même air de défi que plus tôt. Pourtant, une femme s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux lisses noir-de-jais, son petit nez droit, sa bouche pulpeuse peinte en écarlate et sa longue robe violette. Belly leva la tête vers elle. La femme sourit, plissant ses yeux brun rougeâtre. Belly baissa à nouveau les yeux sur moi et me répondit en tordant ses sourcils d'une façon dubitative : « C'est d'accord. Je veux bien être ton amie.

* * *

Un silence glaçant était tombé sur la barque. Albane n'était pas là. Comme me l'avait dit les filles plus tôt dans la soirée, elle était si malade qu'elle ne tenait plus debout... elle était restée dans sa chambre. Sans défense. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Clarisse éclata en sanglots : « Yume... qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?...

\- Pourquoi « on » ? Pourquoi « on » ? Mais, j'ai fait quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? » demanda Yume d'une voix saccadée, le visage effrayant.

« Bien sûr que tu as fait quelque chose ! » s'écria Clarisse dans ses larmes. « C'est bien _toi_ qui a insisté pour la laisser seule ! _Moi_ je ne voulais pas... ! »

Non. Albane n'était pas morte. Elle était forcement là, quelque part, sur une autre barque ! Et s'il n'y avait pas de longs cheveux argentés sur la plus proche, elle devait être dans la suivante... ! ou la prochaine... ! l'autre... ! Une autre... une autre... Où était-elle ? Elle n'était pas morte ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Yume se leva d'un coup, le visage convulsé de colère et de tristesse, alors qu'enfin des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« La bonne blague ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ta crise d'hystérie ou je ne sais quoi, on aurait pu aller la chercher !

\- Si je n'avais pas... fait ma crise... tu serais morte à l'heure qui est !

\- Tu essaye de te déculpabiliser comme ça ? C'est tellement lâche et hypocrite ! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça !

\- C... C'est toi... toi qui est horrible !... Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à elle... tu... tu n'as fait que contaminer tout le monde de ta mauvaise humeur... depuis le début ! »

Albane n'était pas morte. Elle était vivante ! Et, à la fin des vacances, elle nous accueillera au _Weston College_ avec son habituelle moue arrogante... et elle passerait encore son temps à jouer des mauvais coups à monsieur Agarès, le vice-principal... mais viendrait en retenue avec le sourire... ! Elle était vivante ! C'est moi qui était mort. C'est moi qui était en train de mourir... et elle j'avais jamais été aussi vivante.

« Contaminer ? » répéta Yume avec dégoût. « Alors je suis une maladie ?

\- Les filles... » appelais-je.

« Ton attitude est une maladie !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

\- Arrêtez ça... !

\- Je veux te dire que tu as aussi tué Albane Fastitudo !

\- ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! » rugis-je de tous mes poumons.

Le silence retomba comme une pierre. Je répétais faiblement, presque dans un souffle suppliant : « Arrêtez ça... »

Yume retomba sur le banc et se prit le visage entre les mains. Clarisse se mit à nouveau à sangloter. Je ne bougeais pas. Je restais le regard dans le vide, sur le planché humide, serrant Lizzie dans mes bras. C'était comme si j'étais hors de mon corps, que j'observais la scène comme un simple spectateur. Comme c'était étrange, de se voir soi-même sans avoir le contrôle de rien. C'était comme si j'étais mort. D'ailleurs, je voyais la vie qui quittais mes yeux. Je sentais que la partie était finie. J'étais en échec et mat.

Yume parla alors, les mains toujours contre sa face.

« J'ai tué Albane Fastitudo.

\- Non... Yume... » sanglota Clarisse.

« Bien sûr que si. Toi aussi. Edward aussi. C'est à cause de tout le monde qu'Albane est morte ! »

Mes paupières papillonnèrent alors. Mon ventre se tordit. Mon coeur battit fortement et douloureusement. J'avais mal. J'avais si mal ! J'étais en vie ! Et Albane non. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas sauvé ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui était mort à sa place ? Elle était intelligente, forte et belle. J'étais d'une banalité affligeante. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas mort à sa place, alors ? Pourquoi ? Je méritais moins qu'elle de vivre ! Un sanglot de Clarisse fut plus fort que les autres.

« Comment... comment va-t-on pouvoir vivre avec ça ? » s'écria-t-elle en pleurant, la voix déchirée.

« Je ne sais pas... » soufflais-je.

Puis je mis une de mes mains sur mes yeux. Très vite, elle fut trempée.

« Je ne sais pas... » répétais-je.

* * *

Nous nous étions mis légèrement à l'écart des autres naufragé, la mine sombre et basse, serrant les fines couvertures sur nos épaules entre nos doigt comme si c'était le phare au milieu de la tempête. Lizzie se serrait contre Ciel en pleurant, oubliant toutes convenance. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans de noires pensées. Il était revenu vivant du paquebot, seul son majordome avec lui dans la barque. Ce dernier était dans un état pitoyable, couvert de sang, et s'était changé avec des vêtements de rechange fourni par le bateau venu les chercher comme si de rien était. Il n'avait même pas l'air affecté par le naufrage et continuait à régulièrement sourire avec suffisance. Je ne savais pas si j'admirais ou détestais ce calme. Ma mère avait sans doute choisi la seconde option, car elle ne se retint pas de lui crier dessus. J'étais trop sous le choc pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Albane était morte. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer douloureusement, car abandonner tout espoir me paraissait bien plus déchirant. Elle n'était pas sur le bateau. Peut-être avait-elle été repêchée par un autre ? Bien sûr que non. Elle était gravement malade. Elle avait du se faire dévorer en première ligne. Mon estomac se souleva en imaginant nettement ces monstres engloutir sauvagement la chair blanche d'Albane, fourrant dans leur bouche ses intestins sortant et rependant ses organes sur les draps et le sol. Si seulement j'étais allé la chercher. _« Si tu disparaissais, je viendrais te chercher ! »_ Si seulement j'y avais pensé. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? _« Si tu disparaissais, je viendrais te chercher ! »_ Le goût acide et épais de la culpabilité entreprit de ronger ma gorge, mon cœur et mon estomac. _« Je viendrais te chercher ! »_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je l'abandonne à son triste sort. Comment avais-je pu... ? N'avais-je pas pu... ?

« Edward... » souffla Clarisse à côté de lui.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Ses yeux cernés étaient baissés sur le sol. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Son teint était devenu bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et pleins de sel et de poussière, ses iris doré avait perdu leur éclat, et ses lèvres était blanchâtres et gercées. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et sourit douloureusement.

« Je pense que nous devrions sortir prendre l'air quelques minutes. »

J'hochais la tête tristement et jetais un coup d'oeil à Yume. Elle dormait, la tête appuyée contre une caisse. Son froncement de sourcil prouvait que ses rêves n'étaient pas des plus doux.

Je me levais et sortis lentement avec Clarisse, qui me jetait des regard attristés que je faisais semblant de ne pas voir. Sur le pont, nous nous approchâmes de la balustrade pour regarder l'horizon rougeoyante et tranquille, comme si aucune tragédie n'était venu troubler les cieux. La rambarde arrivait juste en dessous des épaules des Clarisse, qui y posa les mains. J'appuyais mes avant-bras dessus en les croisant. Nous fixâmes la mer et le ciel sans rien dire.

« J'aurais dû faire quelque chose », dit Clarisse en premier.

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

« Non, c'est moi qui aurait dû.

\- Je l'ai laissée dans la chambre à elle-même.

\- Je lui avais promis... »

Je m'humectais les lèvres.

« Je lui avais promis de ne jamais la laisser seule. »

Clarisse me regarda, les sourcils froncés et les yeux éperdus.

« Je lui avais promis de la protéger. Et j'ai... »

Je serrais les dents en serrant ma tête dans mes doigts, appuyé contre la rambarde, fixant à nouveau le lointain.

« J'ai menti. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais je sentis encore son regard peser. Elle parla d'une voix douce et navrée :

« Albane et toi étiez très proche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris douloureusement. Le soleil se levait doucement, laissant comme mille étincelles sur l'eau. On aurait dit des étoiles. Albane aimait beaucoup les étoiles.

« Avant le Weston, plutôt. Enfin je crois.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêtez de vous parler ?

\- On... a prit des voies différentes. Non. _J'ai_ pris une voie différente. Elle est toujours restée elle-même. On s'est éloigné, c'est comme ça.

\- Edward... tu voyais toujours Albane comme ton amie ?

\- Bien sûr !...

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'espérez que vous redeveniez amis. Ce n'est qu'une impression, bien sûr, mais j'ai une certaine facilité à décrypter le comportement des gens. Lorsque je suis arrivée au _Weston College_ , je ne m'en rendais pas compte — pour être franche, j'avais même l'impression que vous étiez deux parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. C'est à partir de cette année, lorsque tu as été nommé _fag_ de Greenhill, et que j'ai pu vous côtoyer au quotidien tous les deux que j'ai compris l'amitié qu'il y avait derrière vous... Même si (Elle eut un petit rire.) ce n'était pas forcement évidant vu l'ardeur que tu mettais à ne jamais rester seul à côté d'elle. »

Je rougis de honte à ce souvenir. J'étais tellement ridicule. Maintenant, elle ne serrait plus là pour se moquer de moi, ni pour me parler de sa voix mélodieuse, ni pour me sourire, ni pour me regarder. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse m'ébranla et je glissais une main sur mes yeux.

« Edward. »

Je me tournais vers elle. Je fus légèrement surpris. Ses orbes doré me regardait avec une franchise peu courante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Albane ? »

Pris de cours, je restais bloqué quelques secondes, avant de rougir tendit que ma gorge se serrait.

« Je...

\- Un médecin ! Une médecin ! Est-ce qu'il y a un médecin parmi vous ?! » hurla un homme mal rasé en courant à notre étage. Plusieurs personnes sortirent en trombe de l'entrepôt où les naufragés étaient installés, surpris et angoissés.

Mes muscles s'étaient tendu et la peur gagna mon ventre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandais-je.

« Une survivante ! Il y a encore une survivante du naufrage ! Mais elle est dans un sale état... ! »

Je regardais vivement Clarisse, en alerte. Elle même s'était tourné vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'aurait pas pu parcourir à la nage tous les kilomètres que nous avons fait en bateau ! »

C'était vrai, pourtant d'un coup porté par une énergie folle, je me précipitais vers le pont d'où venait l'homme. Une foule avait fait de même, mais l'adrénaline m'avais portée au devant des autres. Je fus donc un des premiers à la voir. Elle était là, méconnaissable tant le liquide rouge visqueux la recouvrait. Comme un cadavre. D'un même mouvement, nous reculâmes d'un pas. Ses cheveux blancs étaient devenu raides et collés, d'un rouge sombre. Son visage était à peine visible. Sa robe normalement blanche était elle aussi couverte de sang, alourdie et collée à son corps par l'eau. Mais malgré tout, je la reconnu.

« Albane ! » m'écriais-je en la rejoignant, courant presque.

Ses yeux vitreux se levèrent vers moi. Elle ne fis aucun signe de me reconnaître.

« Albane », appelais-je encore. « Tu me vois ? C'est moi Edward. »

Rien. Je lui pris les épaules.

« Au mon dieu, tu es glacée ! »

Je retirais ma veste en dépit du froid pour la mettre sur ses épaules et passais un bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi, espérant la préserver ne serrait-ce qu'un peu du froid.

« Un médecin ! » appelais-je à mon tour.

Je croisais les yeux de Ciel et Lizzie dans la foule, le majordome du premier derrière eux.

« On a besoin d'un médecin ! » répétais-je.

« Edward... »

Je baissais les yeux sur elle. Son visage n'exprimait rien, et sa voix était toute petite.

« Je meure... » dit-elle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je la serrais plus fort en commençant à l'amener vers l'intérieur.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je suis avec toi. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Edward... » dit-elle encore.

Cette fois-ci elle leva son regard sans lumière et le planta dans le mien.

« Appelle Chester », dit-elle d'une voix encore plus faible.

Puis son esprit parut la quitter, puisque ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête tomba. Son corps sembla devenir très lourd.

« Albane ! » criais-je.

Appeler Chester. Qui était-ce Chester ? Un médecin ? On avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cette alternative. Je soulevais Albane dans mes bras, pour marcher plus vite jusqu'à la chaleur de l'intérieur.

« Un médecin ! » appelais-je encore une fois.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (PAR ALBANE) :**_

 _Quoi ? Je suis pas encore morte ? Mais je suis increvable moi en fait ! (Chester : « N'en sois pas fière. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, en fait ? ») Ça devait être le désespoir. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. (Yume : Ça se trouve, c'est dit dans le prochain chapitre. Regarde. ») Alors, attends... tatata... Voilà ! C'est dit ! Mai je vais pas tout divulgacher non plus. Non mais oh ! (Clarisse : « Quelle déception. ») Au fait, Edward, j'ai une question... (Edward : « Plait-il ? ») Qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu à Clarisse si tu n'avais pas été coupé ? (Edward : « Whaaa ?! M- m- m- mais enfin rien du tout ! » - Cheslock : « Tellement de crédibilité quand tu dis ça. » - Edward : « Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » - Clarisse : « Un peu quand même. » - Yume : Moi j'ai une autre question Albane. ») Oui très chère ? (Yume : « Comment tu as fait pour survivre bordel à cul de Satan de mes couilles ! »)_


	23. Capitulum 17 - Arcum 3

Dans la foulée, car déjà postée sur Wattpad ! :3

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 _Chapitre 17_

 _That Princess, live_

 _Je coule._

 _L'eau noire m'empêche de voir la lumière. Je voudrais bouger mes membres pour remonter, mais toute énergie semble avoir quittée mon corps. Je ne pourrais plus jamais atteindre la surface. L'eau est chaude. Je suis bien là, après tout. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix revenir en haut ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix vivre ? Oui, je ferais mieux de rester là pour toujours. Ainsi je ne causerais plus jamais de problèmes à personne. Ils ne seront plus en danger._

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Enfin._

 **Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas te battre ?**

 _Non. Je ne vais pas me battre. Je n'ai jamais eu la force de me battre. Je suis faible, tellement faible… Je ne me suis jamais battue. Jamais. Même enfant, dans cette maison noire et lourde, où chaque filet de lumière était aussitôt réduit à néant, où chaque mot sonnait comme une cloche tant ils étaient rares, où chaque sourire semblait venir du pays des morts, où on était seul, si seul. Je ne me battais pas pour que tu me regarde, papa. Si tu ne t'interressais pas à moi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas intéressante. Je ne me bats pas pour que tu m'aimes, maman. Si tu me déteste, c'est parce que je suis détestable. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne me parlais pas, Lucy. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu étais froid, Chester. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu m'abandonne, Edward. Si je suis seule, c'est parce que je suis égoïste. Je mérite ce qui m'ait arrivé._

 **Et eux ? Ils ne vont pas t'en vouloir de tout laisser tomber ?**

 _Eux… Ne me parle pas d'eux. Je ne veux pas penser à eux ; à leurs sourires, à leurs rires, à ses yeux émeraudes, à ses joues rougissantes pour rien, à ses cheveux blonds en bataille, à sa main tendue. Laisse-moi mourir égoïstement. Laisses-moi mourir. Je veux mourir. Je n'ai rien à attendre de la vie, rien… Eux vivront heureux ; longtemps, sans doute. Pour moi, la seule manière d'être heureuse est dans ma mort. Alors pitié, ne me dit pas de rester. Ne me dit pas de me battre, pour une fois. Si je suis incapable de choisir ma vie, laisse-moi choisir ma mort._

 **Tu es sûre de toi ? Qui sait ce qui t'attends demain ?**

 _La peur, la honte, le remord, la douleur et la mort. Ce sont les seules choses qu'il me reste. Le souvenir des chaînes autour de mes poignées et de mes chevilles, des cris non entendus. C'est tout ce qui m'attends. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Me réveillant inlassablement en sueurs, haletante. M'empêchant de dormir, de me nourrir parfois._

 **Alors tu ne te souviens pas de tous ces bons moments ? Tu ne te souviens pas des regards bienveillants, des blagues, des rires ? Tu ne te souviens pas du vent dans tes cheveux, du soleil chaud sur ta peau, des étoiles brillant par millier dans le ciel d'encre ? Tu ne te souviens pas que tu as aussi été heureuse ?**

 _Heureuse... Toute ma vie j'ai été tellement malheureuse... Le bonheur n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne l'ai jamais mérité. Sinon... sinon, Papa m'aurait regardé au moins une fois. Il ne serait pas resté à son bureau, toujours de dos. Je n'aurais pas eu à essayer de m'approcher en trébuchant, me trainant, à tâtons. Je n'aurais pas eu à l'attraper par la chemise, l'agripper de toutes mes forces, me tenir à lui comme mon dernier soutien. Ses cheveux platines bouclés tombaient dans son cou. Sa voix étaient grave, comme un souffle, quand il demanda : « Que fais-tu là, Albane ? »_

 _Je tombais à genoux, m'agrippant toujours plus fort._

 _« Papa ! »_

 _Il resta de dos, sans réaction. Je lui secouais l'épaule de toutes mes forces, tremblante, larmoyante._

 _« Papa... Papa... »_

 _De dos, toujours de dos !_

 _« Papa... ! Arrête ! Arrête de travailler ! Ça suffit !_ _Tu vas te tuer papa, si tu continues à travailler comme ça... ! Tu vas mourir, papa... ! C'est assez, arrête !_

 _\- Mmh ?... Attends... j'ai presque fini ce dossier... Tu vas voir, quand tu seras grande, ces lois te serons favorables... pour avoir un monde plus juste... »_

 _Je me tus. Ma gorge était serrée. Mon menton était grossièrement convulsé à cause de mes lèvres tordues et mon nez retroussé. Mes sourcils étaient froncé de plusieurs crans dans l'espoir de retenir l'eau de mes yeux. Mais inutile, car mes joues étaient déjà inondées._

 _« Papa... » gémis-je presque. « S'il-te-plait... Je t'en supplie... Regarde moi, au moins une fois..._

 _\- Attends encore un petit peu..._

 _\- Je n'ai plus le temps ! Je vais mourir maintenant ! S'il-te-plait, regarde-moi avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Regarde-moi au moins une fois avant que je ne me joigne à la terre !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? On a le temps... on a toujours le temps... mais la justice n'attend pas._

 _\- Arrête ! Quel est le plus important ? Ta fille ou ton travail ? »_

 _Il resta silencieux. Sa main avait cessée d'écrire, mais son regard était fixé sur son parchemin._

 _« Je serais morte pour avoir un regard. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour un seul de tes sourires ! Mais ça y est, il est trop tard. Je disparais. J'aurais espéré jusqu'au bout, en vain. Tu ne comprends donc rien. »_

 _Je le lâchais, car ma main commençait déjà à devenir moins consistante. Je reculais, et mes larmes volaient aussi, disparaissant avant d'atteindre le sol._

 _« Adieu Papa. »_

 _Je vis son dos tourner. Son visage de profil. Puis ses jambes se déplacer sur le côté de sa chaise. Son visage de face. Ses lèvres souriaient. Ses yeux aussi. Ses yeux en amande d'un noir sans reflet._

 _« Au revoir », dit-il._

* * *

L'air était glacé. Le sol aussi, en bois, imbibé d'eau. Chaque parcelle de ma peau était humide, gelée. Je sentais un poids énorme sur mon front.

« Elle est sur la liste celle-là ? » demanda une voix.

J'entrouvrais les yeux difficilement. Il faisait nuit. Des milliers de points argentés flous brillaient dans le noir. Il y avait aussi plusieurs hommes au-dessus de moi. Celui avec les cheveux rouges à lunettes qui me regardait d'un air critique. Un autre, blond vénitien, regardait activement un feuillet de papier.

« Non », répondit-il en baissant la liste.

Lui aussi portait des lunettes. Il baissa ses yeux phosphorescents sur moi et sourit.

« Il y en a qui en ont de la chance. »

 _De la chance... ?_

Mes yeux se refermèrent tous seuls et je me sentis à nouveau partir loin du monde.

* * *

 **Ça y est ? Tu as changé d'avis ?**

 _Un avis... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. On ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé de libre arbitre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de naître. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être vampire. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être élue. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de me battre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'aller à la_ Purple House _. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de monter sur ce bateau._

 **Et maintenant, que veux-tu ?**

 _Je veux revoir Edward ! Je veux le regarder une dernière fois ! Je veux embrasser du regard tous ceux qui m'ont permis de devenir forte, tous ceux qui m'ont permis de devenir heureuse, tout ceux qui m'ont permis de donner un goût à ma vie qui soit autre que celui métallique du sang ! Je veux vivre ! Oui, c'est ça, vivre et arriver à arracher avec les dents chaque grain de bonheur. Comme un chien, et alors ? Quel est le mal de se battre comme des animaux pour arriver à rire ? Pour arriver à pleurer, trop heureuse de pouvoir exprimer quelque chose. Pourquoi ris-tu ? Qu'il y a-t-il de drôle ?_

 **Rien. Je suis heureux que tu décides enfin de te battre, de ne plus baisser les bras. À bientôt, Albane...**

 _Attends ! Tu parts déjà ? Ta voix m'est familière... Qui es-tu ?_

 **Je suis... un ami. Maintenant, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux...**

* * *

Des mains qui me soulevaient. Beaucoup de mains.

« Elle est vivante ! » s'exclama une voix. « Pierrot, va chercher un médecin !

\- Tout de suite. »

Je l'entendis partir en crier à l'aide.

J'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient un peu collés, si fatigués... Ces humains sentaient le sang chaud, et j'avais si froid... non. J'avais décidé de vivre. J'avais décidé de vivre pour rester avec les humains. Je ne les dévorerais pas. Je le poussai brutalement, et me rééquilibrai difficilement, chancelant sur mes jambes tremblantes et faibles.

Il me fallait de l'aide... je ne pouvais pas me relever sans une main pour m'aider. Un médecin... non, pas un médecin humain. Qui pourrait trouver de l'aide du _Monde de l'Invisible_ ? Il me fallait de l'aide. Vite. _Chester..._ Chester viendrait lui. Il fallait qu'il vienne me chercher.

J'entendis une masse importante de personnes venir vers moi. Je levais mes yeux fades sur eux. Au premier rang, Edward me regardait avec ses yeux émeraude écarquillés. Derrière lui, Clarisse me regardait elle-aussi, soulagée mais inquiète. Plus loin, je pouvais voir Ciel, Elizabeth, Yume, les parents d'Edward... Ils étaient tous en vie quel soulagement. Edward ouvrit la bouche et cria en venant vers moi. Je n'entendais plus rien. J'étais si fatiguée... mes yeux se fermaient presque tous seuls... Il prit mes épaules dans ses mains. Elles étaient brûlantes. Je devais être glacée. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans produire le moindre son. Il me couvrit d'une couverture, mais elle ne me réchauffa pas. Lui, il était si chaud... et il sentait bon. Non. Je ne devais pas. Chester. Il me fallait Chester.

« Edward... »

Ma voix était vide, pâteuse. Il me regarda.

« Appelle Chester. »

Et, vidée de toute mon énergie, mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et le noir m'envahit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! ^^

Je mettrais surement le résumé du prochain chapitre" plus tard, quand j'aurais l'inspi ! XD Mais promis, avant la publication de ce dernier !


	24. Capitulum 18 - Arcum 3

_Chapitre 18_

 _That Princess, awake_

* * *

Il faisait chaud. L'air n'était plus glacée, mais d'une exquise douceur me caressant les narines. Ma tête, mon corps reposaient sur un oreiller et un matelas moelleux. Il me semblait n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Mon corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec les fils du tissus, fondu dans cette masse veloutée. Je semblais être encore entre deux mondes car Morphée ne voulait relâcher sa délicieuse embrassade. Leurs voix me paraissaient très lointaines. J'étais dans une bulle, loin, très loin du monde réel. J'étais si bien ici... La seule chose que je désirais était garder les yeux fermés de cette façon. Sentir le sommeil et la paix se propager telle une boule d'énergie calme dans tout mes muscles, dans toutes mes fibres.

Je sentais tout. Les vagues claquant contre la coque. Le grondement du feu dans les machines métalliques. Les éclats de rire de femmes plusieurs soutes plus bas. Le sifflement léger de la vapeur dans les tuyaux. Leur chaleur. Leurs souffles. Leurs battements de cœur. Les draps sentant un mélange d'humidité et de savon. Le vent glissant contre les vitres. Sa main à la peau douce tenant la mienne sans y exercer de pression.

J'entendais maintenant avec de plus en plus de netteté ce qu'ils disaient, sans y accorder d'importance, sans me sentir concernée.

« … elle a pu survivre ? » demanda la voix la plus proche, juste à côté de moi.

Celle d'un jeune homme naïf.

« Pff... peu importe », répondit une deuxième voix, plus jeune et plus grave, dénuée d'espoir.

La personne devait être assise.

« Elle est en vie, c'est ce qui compte pour l'instant. Nous l'interrogerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devrions la laisser se remettre.

\- Heureusement, d'après le médecin, toutes ses blessures étaient superficielles », répondit à nouveau la voix de jeune homme, soulagée.

Elle semblait être légèrement souriante.

Il y avait une troisième présence, oppressante, terrifiante, glacée, comme un essaim d'abeilles noires grouillantes. Cette dernière laissait un goût amère de souffre à la commissure de mes lèvres t'en son aura était forte. C'était une sphère d'énergie obscure faisant vibrer négativement chaque partie de ma peau en contact avec son regard aiguisé.

Je sentis le pouce de la main tenant la mienne se mouvoir et caresser doucement sa peau. Je frissonnai, mais ne bougeai pas.

Soufflant une dernière fois par le nez de bien-être, je replongeais dans les méandres de l'autre monde.

* * *

Le visage de Yume au dessus de moi. Ses yeux fatigués derrière ses lunettes. Ses lèvres gercés.

« Fastitudo ? »

Une main s'agita devant mes yeux.

 _Où suis-je ?_ composais-je dans ma tête. Mais les muscles ne m'obéir pas et elle resta close. Je ne produis aucun son. Ma gorge était terriblement sèche et douloureuse.

Le visage de Clarisse se pencha à son tour au-dessus d'elle. Ses traits étaient inquiets.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Yume, tendue. « J'espère que les médicaments ont agi normalement...

\- Albane. Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plait ! » supplia Clarisse.

Son visage se rapprocha.

« Laissez-la se reposer », ordonna une voix sèche de femme, plus loin. « Le médecin a dit qu'elle ne se remettrait surement pas avant plusieurs jours. »

J'approuvais ces sages paroles. Écouter était douloureux et fatiguant. Je refermais les paupières et le noir m'embrassa.

* * *

Trois visages autour de moi. Elizabeth. Edward. Yume. Ils avaient tous l'air anxieux.

« Comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? »

Yume fronçait des sourcils.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? » demanda Edward, attristé.

Elizabeth tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Oh ! Belly, tu es réveillée ! »

Yume et Edward se tournèrent aussitôt.

« Albane », dit Edward avec soulagement.

« Tu nous entends ? »

 _Oui._ Rien ne sortit. Yume soupira. Elizabeth eut l'air angoissée.

« Elle a l'air vraiment mal... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas succomber...

\- Lizzie ! » cria Edward.

Les yeux brun en amande de Yume se plongèrent dans les miens. Elle avança un peu le visage, l'air aussi déterminée que concentrée.

« Elle ne mourra pas. »

Mes yeux se refermèrent. Je tentais de lutter, mais ce calme profond m'envahit à nouveau.

* * *

Les yeux doré de Clarisse. Leurs éclats semblaient encore moins naturels qu'avant.

Clarisse... J'avais quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose de très important.

Il faisait sombre, et plus froid.

« Albane... » souffla-t-elle.

Son visage se rapprocha, sur le côté droit.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose », chuchota-t-elle. « Sur le Campagna, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange... Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je devenais folle... Tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête... Je n'étais plus qu'une boule de haine, d'énergie négative... J'ai massacré tous les cadavres... puis j'ai essayé de m'en prendre aux survivants... Je n'étais plus... qu'une bête sauvage. Je me suis dit que tu savais peut-être quelque chose à propos de ça... »

Une légère vague d'inquiétude monta en moi. Je sentais que j'e passais à côté de quelque chose d'important... mais j'étais si fatiguée... les différents éléments ne s'emboitaient pas dans ma tête. C'était tellement plus aisé de replongé dans l'obscurité et la paix bienfaisante du sommeil.

* * *

Le plafond. Il était humide, et zébré de rayures.

« Tu es réveillée ? » demanda la voix grave pleine de flegme de Ciel.  
Je bougeais les yeux, mais ne réussi pas à le voir. Je l'entendis soupirer, se lever en laissant sa chaise racler sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, puis les talons de ses chaussures claquèrent dans ma direction. Il apparut enfin dans mon champs de vision. Sa menton était haut, et il ne faisait qu'un mouvement oculaire pour croiser mon regard.  
« Essaye de parler », ordonna-t-il.  
Son autorité ne me surpris même pas. J'ouvris la bouche. Ma langue était sèche et pâteuse. C'était un bon début. Un bruit roque sorti de ma gorge douloureuse. Je me redressais légèrement et plaquais ma main contre mon front. J'avais l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dedans. Je gémis.  
« Que s'est-il passé ?...  
\- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir », dit-il.  
Tout semblait tourner dans ma tête. Je me souvins de quelques scènes de ces derniers jours, lorsque je me réveillais partiellement, puis essayais de creuser, mais rien ne me revenais après mon conflit avec cet homme, sur le _Campagnia_ , qui avait essayé de me poignarder dans le dos... J'avais bien une idée sur l'identité de son Maître, et cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment.  
« Je n'en sais rien... grognais-je. Quel jour sommes-nous ? »  
Ciel se garda de répondre pendant plusieurs secondes.  
« Le 24 avril.  
-Comment ? » m'exclamais-je. « Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Tout le monde s'en est sorti ? Est-ce à cause du... »  
Démon ? Je me stoppais net, ayant failli parler de l'identité démoniaque de son majordome. Même s'il ne devait pas l'ignorer...  
Ciel fronça les sourcils.  
« Du quoi ? » demanda-t-il, menaçant.  
Je devais le dire. Il penserait sinon à trot que je faisais parti du... Une pensée effroyable me glaça. Et si ce qui s'était passé était de ma faute ? Et si j'avais perdu le contrôle ? Le Maître m'avertissait souvent que je ne buvais pas assez de sang pour mon propre bien. Et s'il avait eu raison ?  
« Ciel, je t'en pris ! Explique moi ce qui s'est passé !  
-Répond d'abord à ma question.  
-... Je voulais savoir si ton... majordome... est à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé. »  
Il se fit encore plus froid et distant. Après de longues secondes à m'observer et fouiller mon regard, il sourit. Glacial.  
« Ainsi tu as deviné pour Sebastian ? Il avait donc raison : tu n'es pas humaine non plus. »  
Je me redressais un peu plus, le souffle court. Ciel revint à sa place initiale, et s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise en bois autour d'une table miteuse.  
« Qu'es-tu exactement ? »  
Je gardai le boucle close. D'un côté, j'étais terrifiée d'apprendre qu'un humain m'avait démasqué de l'autre, soulagée qu'il n'est pas compris ma race. Cela voulait aussi dire que l'incident n'étais pas de ma faute, sinon il n'aurait pas eu de doute. Son démon n'avait donc jamais rencontré de vampire avant ? Cela n'était pas étonnant pour un haut gradé, puisque ceux-ci ne sortaient que très rarement des enfers. Ciel ne parlait pas, se contentant de laisser ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, jusqu'à me faire craquer. Comme un bon dirigeant de la pègre.  
Un dirigeant si jeune... Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Plus aucune lueur d'innocence ne brillait dans son œil bleu nuit. Pas un trait de son visage ne rappelait pas un boule de haine et de désespoir. Je me souvenais encore de son sourire candide du passé...  
Du passé.  
« Je ne peux en parler », dis-je lorsque j'eus la sensation que le silence devenait trop pesant.  
Il me fixa encore quelques secondes, puis soupira.  
« J'imagine que cela ne change rien. Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas humaine, je pourrais mieux te surveiller. Et puis... j'ai un argument de poids », conclu-t-il avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon.  
Pour me faire chanter. Bien sûr... Cet enfant avait appris vite son métier.  
Il se leva et fit lentement les cent pas. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Les cadavres mouvant qui avaient débarqués. _J'avais l'horrible impression de ne pouvoir ouvrir les paupières. Elles étaient trop lourdes._ La panique qu'il y avait eu sur le bateau. Comment tout le monde s'était battu pour les barques. Comment ils m'avaient oubliés. _Pourtant, il y avait cette odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air. Qui se rapprochait. Des coups désordonnés à la porte. Ce n'était pas des humains, je le sentais. Même s'ils avaient leur odeur. Une odeur sordide_. Comment le bateau était venu les chercher pour les ramener en Angleterre. _J'entendis la porte tomber lourdement. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas bouger ? Je sentais le poison dans mes veines, qui se différenciait de mon sang pas son épaisseur. Depuis combien de temps celui-ci me rongeait ?_ Comment j'étais apparue miraculeusement près du bateau. Sans blessures sérieuses. _Des pas lourds et lents qui venaient vers moi, et mes yeux qui restaient collés entre eux. Je sentis une main s'approcher de mon corps... Si près..._ J'avais l'impression que Ciel ne me disais pas tout. Cela devait être confidentiel.  
Je me souvenais maintenant. Je me souvenais de mon instinct qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps au dernier moment. Qui m'avait fait sauter à une vie surhumaine de mes draps pour fracasser les êtres. Je me souviens que certains se relevaient malgré les coups que je donnais. Mais je les frappais encore. Et encore. Et encore. Je les démembrais jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus que gesticuler ridiculement à même le sol. Puis la secousse avait fait trembler le sol. M'avais fait tomber. J'ai repris mes esprits à ce moment là. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que le sol était déjà à la verticale et que je roulais sur le mur. Les cadavres aussi. Sauf qu'e leurs crâne se brisèrent sur la paroi. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes force à un pan de mur. Je sentais encore la panique me gagner lorsque je compris que le bateau s'enfonçais dans l'eau, et que celle-ci remontait jusqu'à moi. Elle m'arrivait au chevilles, puis aux hanches, puis aux épaules, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et plus que tout, je paniquais parce que j'étais seule, et que je ne pouvais rien faire. On ne peut se battre avec l'eau. Je me souvenais encore de la sensation d'étouffer, puis de sombrer dans l'eau glacée, qui m'emportais vers les abysses. Après, j'imagine que mon instinct a repris le dessus, même si je n'en avais aucun souvenir. J'imagine que j'avais nagé à travers le bateau jusqu'à pouvoir en sortir et remonter à la surface. J'imagine qu'après avoir dérivé plusieurs heures semi-consciente, mon instinct m'a emmené vers la source de chaleur humaine la plus proche...  
« Il faudra que je te parle d'autre chose. Plus tard. Les murs ont des oreilles. »  
Acquiesçais. Sans doute n'avais-je pas le choix.  
On toqua à la porte. Ciel permit d'entrer. C'était son majordome, apportant deux tasses de thé sur un plateau. Il ne semblait pas troubler par les événements, mais ce n'état surement qu'une image : il me paraissait moins dangereux, moins parfait. Peut-être les démons ressentaient la fatigue, après tout ?  
« Bonjour mademoiselle Fastitudo. Vous êtes enfin consciente. Quelle chance, tout le monde s'inquiétait de votre sort », dit-il d'une voix polie.  
Il semblait se contre-ficher de moi. Tant mieux.  
Le majordome posa les tasses sur la table, et parti en disant qu'il allait avertir les Midford, Clarisse et Yume de mon réveil. Près de deux minutes après, tous surgirent dans la pièce. Les parents d'Edward n'étaient pas là. Tels que je les connaissais, ils avaient dû vouloir nous accorder un instant entre nous.  
« Albane ! Comme je suis soulagée ! » s'exclama Clarisse.  
Je me souvins brièvement de la nuit où elle m'avait parlée. Je me souvenais à présent ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Ou ne pas lui dire. Il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec elle lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion.  
« Tu nous a fait peur Belly ! » dit Elizabeth.  
Edward et Yume souriaient un peu, gênée. Je rougis en me rappelant de sa main serrant doucement la mienne... Qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant !  
« Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'à nous ? » demanda Elizabeth, ébahie.  
« Je ne sais pas... Je ne me souviens plus », mentis-je. « Cela devait être l'énergie du désespoir », ajoutais-je en riant un peu.  
« Albane... Nous sommes tellement désolée... Nous t'avons laissée alors que tu étais mal » dit Clarisse en baissant les yeux, mouillés.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis vivante, c'est ce qui compte », souris-je tendrement.  
« Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! » cria Elizabeth. « Nous avons d'abord cru que tu étais morte... puis tu es revenue, mais tu as tout de suite perdu connaissance. Après, tu t'es réveillée plusieurs fois en hurlant.  
-Ah bon ? » m'exclamais-je.  
« Oui. Tu as fait plusieurs crises de cette manière. Tu as même eu des hallucinations. Comme lorsque le médecin est arrivé. Tu t'es réveillée d'un coup t'es mise à demander en criant ce qu'un voleur faisait ici. C'était effrayant », narra Elizabeth avec de grands yeux.  
Un voleur... Quelle idiote. Dans mon délire, j'avais crié l'identité de ce médecin. Non pas celle d'un voleur _volant_ des objets, mais _faisant voler_ des objets. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ce médecin avait sans doute été envoyé par ma mère, qui a dû tout de suite avoir vent du naufrage. Il avait dû me donner discrètement la dose de sang dont j'avais besoin. Peut-être son propre sang. Après tout, nombreux étaient les fidèles du Maître près à donner leur vie pour elle.  
« Je suis heureux que tu sois saine et sauve », me dit Edward en rougissant légèrement.  
Moi aussi j'étais heureuse. De vivre. De le revoir. Je souris.  
« Nous arrivons dans une heure et demi à Londres », informa Yume, toujours la plus terre-à-terre. « Tu pourras te lever ?  
\- Oui. Je pense.  
\- Tant mieux. »

Il y eut un silence épais. Yume sourit : « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je pense. »

Elle pensait bien. Mais je ne comptais pas dire ce qu'ils voulaient que je dise.

* * *

La foule grouillait sur le quai du port. Des familles, des amis, des serviteurs, soulagés ou pleurants. Je me sentais apaisée, fatiguée, angoissée, euphorique et ou triste à mourir, selon les gens qui me bousculaient. De toute évidence, je n'avais pas encore récupérée toute ma tête, puisque je n'arrivais pas à différencier mes émotions de celles de gens qui m'entouraient.

« Ils sont là ! » cria une voix féminine.

Sans savoir pourquoi, tout notre groupe devina qu'il s'agissait de nous, puisque nous nous retournâmes tous.

Trois serviteurs fondirent sur Ciel, les larmes aux yeux.

« Jeune Maître... ! Nous avons cru pendant un instant vous avoir perdu... ! » gémissaient-ils.

Sebastian soupira.

« Enfin, vous savez bien que le comte de Phantomhive ne serait pas décédé dans un bête naufrage de navire. Il est de mon devoir en temps que son majordome de le ramener à terre sans dommage. »

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent d'admirations en regardant le démon. Je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cette situation risible puisque Frances Midford grinça : « Il est aussi de ton devoir de majordome d'être physiquement présentable, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

Je pouffais discrètement. Lord Midford sourit en ouvrant les yeux : « Comme vous y allez sévèrement, ma chère, je suis presque choqué. »

Il sourit plus tendrement.

« Après tout, ce qui compte est qu'il protège notre petit Ciel envers et contre tout. »

Sebastian esquissa un sourire.

« Cela va de soit, lord Midford. Après tout, je suis un diable de majordome. »

Je frissonnais. Comment pouvait-il livrer sa véritable nature aussi simplement, sans attirer l'attention des humains ? Et pourquoi avait-il planté son regard dans le mien en disant ça ? Était-ce une menace ? Ou un avertissement ?

« _Miss Fastitudo_ », dit une voix féminine glacée dans mon dos, avec un accent italien.

Nous nous tournâmes tous à nouveau. Deux hommes et une femme se tenaient droit comme des i, la femme devant, les deux autres à ses côtés, légèrement reculés. Leurs visage étaient lisses comme la porcelaine, sans aucune ride d'expression. Leurs yeux étaient des lames, tranchants, durs et froids.

« _Siamo venuti a prenderti._ »

 _Nous sommes venus vous chercher._

J'opinai du chef.

« _Sì. Dobbiamo riportare Clarisse e Yume_ », répondis-je.

 _Oui. Nous devons ramener Clarisse et Yume._

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Elles avaient sans doute compris, puisque l'italien était une langue enseignée au _Weston College_. Frances Midford s'avança légèrement : « C'est inutile, nous les raccompagneront. Rentrez au plus vite chez vous vous reposer, miss Fastitudo. »

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

« _Grazie mille._ »

Je fis un bref salut général, puis suivit mes serviteurs jusqu'à la voiture, qui se trouvait plus loin dans la rue. À peine entrée, je m'allongeais sur la banquette et fermais les yeux, vidée. J'allais rentrée au Monastère, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre...


	25. Capitulum 19 - Arcum 3

_Chapitre 19 : That Princess, player_

* * *

Me changer les idées allait me faire du bien. Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais enfermée au manoir, à macérer mes idées noires. J'avais raté ma mission, et mis en danger mes amis. C'était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver. Le Maître n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contenter de m'accueillir froidement, puis ne m'avais plus reparlé. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me punisse, qu'elle me donne ce que je méritais, au lieu de m'ignorer comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Chester était venu me voir, mais je l'avais jeté. Je ne voulais pas de son serment. Et même s'il fallait qu'on parle sérieusement — j'avais aussi une requête sérieuse à lui demander — je n'avais pas le courage de subir sa colère. J'étais assez déprimée pour en rajouter une couche. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour, que je n'avais parlé à personne. J'avais seulement vu mes domestiques... si on pouvait appeler ça « voir ». Ils ne passaient qu'en coup de vent, ne faisait jamais de bruit, ne pensaient à rien. C'étaient des machines. Des automatismes silencieux qui se glissaient derrière nous comme notre ombre et suivait chacun de nos pas sans que nous puissions les voir.

C'est pour cela que j'avais exceptée volontiers l'invitation d'Elizabeth à passer l'après-midi au manoir Phantomhive. J'avais cru comprendre que Ciel n'était pas au courant de ceci. J'étais amusée par l'initiative de la jeune fille. La voiture arrivait dans la propriété, et je jetais un coup d'oeil derrière la vitre. Une autre voiture était dans la cour d'entrée. Mon serviteur m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à descendre.

« _Vieni_ _a_ _prendermi_ _alle_ _sette_ _di sera._ »

 _Venez me chercher à dix-neuf heures._

Je me précipitais vers les deux jeunes filles qui lissaient leurs robes, devant le perron de la grande demeure, que j'avais vu pour la première fois un peu moins de dix ans avant.

« Clarisse ! Yume ! Vous êtes là aussi ! »

Elles se tournèrent vers moi et sourirent.

« C'est Suzanne », grogna Yume.

« Oui », me dit Clarisse. « Elizabeth nous a invité aussi.  
\- Je vois que tu vas mieux », sourit en coin Yume.

Je ris : « Physiquement oui, mais je suis toujours épuisée !  
-Alors tu ne participeras pas aux jeux », dit Yume, catégorique.

« Mais... !  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais que tienne. Tu te reposeras à côté. »

Clarisse rit un peu en voyant mon air décontenancé.

« Tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je secouais la tête de droit à gauche. Je mentais ; il le fallait.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était le majordome de Ciel. Ce démon... qui portait des oreilles de lapin ? Ridicule mais vrai. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Mademoiselle Elizabeth vous attend dans le grand salon. »

Ils nous retira nos vestes, puis nous guida vers le salon en question. Je regardais tout autour de moi en marchant, tout comme les deux autres filles, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tout était comme dans mon souvenir. S'en était même troublant. Je pensais que le feu aurait tout détruit... suis-je bête. C'était bien sûr ce démon qui avait rebattit le manoir. Cette salle était celle où j'avais rencontré Edward pour la première fois... et celle-ci où nous avions joué avec Ciel et Elizabeth, à toutes sortes de jeux de société. Je souriais toute seule en y repensant. C'était la belle époque. Celle de l'insouciance. Celle où je ne connaissais pas la dureté de la vie. Celle où je n'étais pas une élue. Mon sourire s'effaça et je blêmis légèrement. Pourquoi étais-je venu ? J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas humaine. Que j'étais un danger. J'avais oublié que je ne méritais pas d'être là.

Je croisais le regard de Clarisse. Elle était soucieuse. Avait-elle compris que je n'était pas bien ? Sans doute. Si c'était le cas... Il fallait que je parle à Chester. Je semblais hors de mon corps lorsque le démon nous fit entrer dans le salon. Lizzie nous sauta presque dessus, toute souriante. Elle était jolie, dans sa légère robe à dentelles, qui rappelait que le temps s'adoucissait de jours en jours. Je lui souris.

« Belly ! Clara ! Yume ! Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venues ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi », dis-je sincèrement, mais une boule s'était formée au creux de mon estomac.

Je vis Edward derrière sa sœur. Son éternelle moue boudeuse s'était légèrement déformée en nous voyant entrer. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une grimasse ou un sourire. Surement un peu des deux.

« Bonjour Alb... » commença-t-il timidement en rougissant.

Mais il fut coupé par un adolescent que je ne connaissais pas, ayant l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que nous, à la peau mâte, aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux ambrés pétillants. Il se jeta en avant avec un grand sourire. Ses nombreux bijoux en or cliquetèrent quand il bougea.

« Enchanté ! Je suis Soma Asman Kadar, le vingt-sixième prince du royaume du Bengale ! Je suis un ami de Ciel ! »

J'eu un léger mouvement de recul, décontenancée par tant d'enthousiasme.

« Hum... enchantée. Je suis Suzanne Cavendish...  
\- Clarisse Ryan », sourit-elle.

« Albane Fastitudo », me présentais-je à mon tour.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et écarquilla les siens. Je le vis rougir et souffler. Il m'attrapa les mains d'un coup en se mettant à genoux.

« Albane... tes yeux viennent de capturer mon cœur. Je suis maintenant prisonnier de ton sourire... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

 _Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?!_

« NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE TOI ! » rugit Edward.

Le visage de l'indien se décomposa. Il mit tragiquement la main sur son visage.

« Alors tu as un fiancé ? Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes... »

Edward l'attrapa au col et le secoua. Il était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Bien sûr que non ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Une ombre passa si vite dans le dos d'Edward que j'eus moi-même de la peine à la capter. Il poussa un petit cri et s'écroula au sol.

« Grand frère ! » s'exclama Elizabeth, la peur passant dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Elizabeth... Quand j'ai vu que mon Maître était peut-être en danger, j'ai... » s'excusa piteusement un autre indien, grand, debout près du premier.

 _Comment a-t-il fait pour frapper aussi vite ?_ me demandais-je, abasourdie.

« Argh... » gémis Edward en portant une main à son épaule en foudroyant du regard à la ronde.

Je remarquais du coin de l'oeil que le démon était parti. Chercher Ciel ?

La seconde porte s'ouvrit. Trois serviteurs entrèrent, l'air intéressés. C'était un grand blond à qui je donnais plus de la trentaine, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux grosses lunettes opaques et un adolescent blond aux grands yeux verts. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents : « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? »

Le plus vieux des trois lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Finnian ! » grinça-t-il des dents. « La bienséance ! Souviens-t'en si tu ne veux pas te faire gronder encore plus ! »

Il se plia en deux : « Excusez moi !

\- Ce n'est rien ! » dit Elizabeth en souriant à son tour. « Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ?  
\- Comment ? » s'étonna la bonne.

Elizabeth rit un peu. Ils se regardèrent entre eux, plus s'exclamèrent de joie en sautant partout, ce qui était très peu conventionnel.

« J'imagine que plus on est de fous, plus on rit », marmonna Yume en souriant en coin.

L'adolescent blond tourna les yeux vers nous et sourit un peu plus. Puis il blêmit d'un coup. Il arrêta toute manifestation de joie, et ses bras pendirent à nouveau le long de son corps.

« Numéro un ? » demanda-t-il en fixant Clarisse dans les yeux.

Tous mes muscles se tendirent. Clarisse resta hébétée.

« Je vous demande pardon ?... » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il secoua la tête, gêné et déboussolé.

« Rien du tout. Je suis désolée, milady, je vous ai pris pour une autre. »

Clarisse ouvrit la bouche, mais je la coupais : « Alors, quand vient Ciel ? »

Comment diable ce garçon pouvait-il... ? À moins que... Je ne me souvenais plus très bien, mais il me semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette affaire là. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, le rapport de Chester mentionnait une personne ayant avant eux tué tout ce qui était sur place, qui n'avait pas été retrouvé après...* Mais le hasard était trop grand. Pourquoi cet individu, qui avait perdu toute humanité, ce serait retrouvé dans les bras du comte de Phantomhive ? Il fallait que je parle à Chester de toute urgence.

« Oh, il n'est pas au courant ! » gloussa Elizabeth. « Nous attendons une dernière personne avant d'aller le chercher ! »

La porte s'ouvrit justement en grand, et une tornade entra.

« Oh ! Miss Elizabeth ! Comme vous êtes charmante ! » dit la femme en se jetant sur Elizabeth, l'attrapant par la taille.

Elle était brune, les cheveux en queue-de-cheval bouclée à l'anglaise, avec de petites lunettes ovales sur son nez. Ces vêtements étaient pour le moins excentriques, puisqu'ils ouvraient largement sur son décolleté. Elle me faisait pensé à la « nymphirmière », comme disait Cheslock, l'infirmière du _Weston_ _College_ , dont l'activité principale consistait à s'amuser à séduire les jeunes hommes en pleine poussée d'hormones. Mais cette femme ci ne me paraissait pas séductrice, seulement provocatrice.

« Nina ! » sourit grandement Elizabeth. « Vous voilà enfin ! Tenez... Je vous présente miss Fastitudo, miss Suzanne et miss Ryan. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Oh ! Quel charme ! Quelle beauté ! L'inspiration me vient ! » cria-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle se renfrogna et marmonna : « Enfin, je n'ai aujourd'hui que ma nouvelle collection, _pour homme_. »

La femme n'avait pas l'air ravie de cette perspective. Le majordome en noir ricana, provocateur : « Et bien, il faut bien savoir exercer sa profession sur n'importe quel model.  
\- Oh, vous, le coincé, ne la ramenez pas trop ! » grinça-t-elle.

Je pouffais en ouvrant les yeux et plaquant une main sur ma bouche, presque choquée de son impertinence envers le démon. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers nous, l'oeil brillant.

« Enfin, je m'en contenterai pour l'instant », conclu-t-elle.

Edward sembla se réveiller d'une étrange torpeur, et s'écria : « M... m... MAIS COUVREZ CETTE GORGE, BON DIEU ! »

Il était rouge comme une écrevisse. La femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, excédée : « Non mais, qui êtes-vous pour m'ordonnez ce que je dois faire ou penser ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Nous sommes au XIXème siècle, plus au Moyen Age, il faut évoluer ! »

Elle tourna son attention sur nous : « Enchantée, je suis Nina Hopkins, couturière de haute couture de Londres ! »

Le majordome, à l'arrière, se racla la gorge. Nina se tourna vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard. Il haussa légèrement la tête, puis regarda sa montre.

« Il ne manque plus que Snake revienne... »

Elizabeth eut une petite exclamation.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! »

Elle se précipita sur un sac en toile pleins de nœuds et de dentelles, posé sur un fauteuil. Elle en sorti des... serres-tête ornés d'oreilles de lapin... Elle nous les mit aussitôt. C'était simplement ridicule.

« C'est adorable », dit Edward en les touchant, rougissant.

Je le regardais avec une goutte coulant sur ma tempe. Dès que cela touchait Elizabeth, Edward se transformait en une larve vomissant des arc-en-ciel... À côté de moi, Yume jugeait sa coiffe d'un regard critique.

« Vous êtes très mignons, tous », gloussa Clarisse.

Avant de subir le même sort. Yume et moi la regardâmes avec un sourire sadique alors qu'elle grimaçait légèrement, stupéfaite. S'attendait-elle vraiment à échapper à cette triste fatalité ?

On toqua à la porte, attirant notre regard. Le valet de Ciel l'ouvrit timidement. Snake. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Il était toujours enroulé de serpents. Je me tendit légèrement. Snake était sans aucun doute un elfe, comme le montrait sa peau écailleuse par endroits et ses rétines fendues à la verticale. Moitié homme, moitié serpent. Je savais que certains elfes vivaient parmi les humains, ignorant leur espèce, comme Jane, par exemple. Ils étaient souvent brimés à cause de leur différence. Il fallait sans doute que je lui parle, ce qui était assez délicat. Il était inconvenant qu'un valet et une demoiselle soient pris à discuter en tête-à-tête. Il fallait aussi que je sois assez persuasive pour le convaincre que notre monde existe réellement, ce qui était déjà moins dur. D'après ce que je savais, Jane avait tout de suite cru le Maître quand elle était venue la chercher. Ce ne devait pas être très compliqué. Même si c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation. Ensuite, ce serait à lui de choisir son monde. Il rougit sous nos regards, intimidé.

« C'est bon, la table est prête... dit oscar.  
\- Euh... » dit Yume, toujours aussi perturbée par sa manière de parler.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les serpents, puisqu'il en était en parti un. Bien que les autres ne semblaient pas le croire. Le majordome en noir tapa dans ses mains, les joignant comme dans une prière.

« Bien. Je vais donc de ce pas chercher monsieur. »

Il nous laissa. Durant son absence, la couturière fit des siennes en se mettant à tripoter la bonne, faisant crier Edward qui était devenu cramoisi. Elle se tourna vers moi pour que je joigne son avis : « Les femmes peuvent porter des pantalons et pantacourts, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Cela ne me pose pas de problème. J'en ai moi-même souvent porté », dis-je.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Yume.

« Oui. C'est plus pratique pour bouger.  
\- C'est vrai que vous avez de longues jambes... les pantalons doivent vous aller à merveille », rêva Nina, un peu de bave aux lèvres.

Je croisais le regard de Yume qui grimaçait : _Elle est trop bizarre._ Je souris pour confirmer. La couturière tapa dans ses mains, les yeux brillants.

« Il faudra que vous veniez dans ma boutique !  
\- Euh... Peut-être...  
\- Et vous viendrez aussi, Maylin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant la bonne.

« Mademoiselle Nina ! » s'écria-t-elle en rougissant, étouffée entre les seins de l'excentrique.

Le majordome toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir, suivit du Maître des lieux, le regard arrogant, le menton trop haut. Ciel Phantomhive dans toute sa splendeur. Elizabeth lui sauta aussitôt dessus pour lui enfoncer un de ses affreux serres-tête dans les cheveux. Il gesticula dans tous les sens, étonné et irrité, se demandant la raison de notre présence à tous. Les deux comploteurs s'expliquèrent — si Elizabeth était totalement innocente, le sourire du majordome me parut trop angélique pour être dépourvu de sadisme. Ciel était légèrement en colère de notre présence non-désirable, mais se résigna. Nina sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion pour se faire de la publicité et prendre à part les représentant du sexe masculin pour leur faire essayer quelques pièces de sa nouvelle collection. Elle ronchonna un peu qu'elle aurait dû faire une boutique exclusivement féminine. Les vêtements étaient tous très beaux, légèrement extravagants, d'une qualité irréprochable, bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de la mode vampirique, dont les techniques étaient bien plus élaborées que celle des humains. C'était tout de même un travail remarquable, et j'approuvais lorsque Clarisse s'extasia devant, regrettant de ne pas être un homme pour porter de pareilles tenues.

Elizabeth alla chercher un panier que je n'avais pas vu avant et le brandit, clamant de démarrer la chasse aux œufs. Ils étaient tous minutieusement décorés, colorés, fleuris... par le marquis de Middelford lui-même. Yume, Clarisse et moi cachâmes nos visages en essayant de calmer le fou rire qui nous montait à la gorge, imaginant ce gorille peindre chaque œuf, les joues rouges et un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?! » s'exclama Edward, les joues rougies.

Cela renforça notre hilarité, le vexant encore plus. Il se retourna aussitôt vers Ciel pour lui crier qu'il ne trouverait pas le magnifique œuf peint par sa jeune sœur trop chérie. Le pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête, pensait Yume.

La fenêtre explosa d'un coup. C'était un homme tout de blanc vêtu qui venait de passer à travers à l'aide d'une corde. Je le reconnu à mon grand désespoir : le comte de Grey, serviteur de sa majesté. Il se chargeait aussi du rôle d'ambassadeur entre la Reine Victoria et le Maître. Je trouvais son arrogance insupportable. Il était suivit de son collègue : le comte Phillips. Ciel s'exclama, aussi surpris qu'énervé par la tournure des évènements. Ils étaient apparement venu livrer des œufs de Pâques de la part de Sa Majesté. Cette reine était tout de même bien étrange.

« Oh ! Mais, tient ! » s'exclama le redouté comte en me voyant.

Il eut un sourire de velours qui me rebutait tant.

« Miss Fastitudo, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici ! Cela faisait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Sans doute, répondis-je, un sourire serré aux lèvres.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Ciel, un sourcil haussé.  
\- Et bien... commença le comte.  
\- Monsieur Grey fait parti des connaissances de ma mère », le coupais-je.

 _Hélas_ , m'empêchais-je avec force de rajouter.

« Quant à vous, cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez dans les contacts du comte de Phantomhive », sourit mielleusement l'homme en blanc.

Je lui envoyais un lourd regard de reproche. Je croisais le regard interrogateur d'Edward, et détournais aussitôt les yeux sur le sol.

« Et bien, comte... J'ai entendu, que vous deviez trouver l'oeuf de votre fiancée lors de cette chasse ? »

Ciel haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait lui faire.

« Dans ce cas, je participe aussi ! » s'exclama le comte en cambrant sa taille, passant nonchalamment les bras derrière la nuque.

La démon rajouta une règle pour compliquer la tâche : faire des équipes de deux qui pourrons, avec une louche, s'échanger un œuf cru. L'équipe qui cassera, pour une quelconque raison, son œuf sera disqualifiée. Je trouvais cette règle amusante. Même s'il trouvait cela ennuyant, le comte de Grey sauta sur l'occasion pour mettre un genou à terre devant moi et prendre ma main pour demander solennellement : « Miss Fastitudo, accepteriez-vous d'être dans mon équipe ?  
\- Vous abandonnez votre camarade ? demandais-je en retirant sa main.  
\- Il s'en remettra.  
\- Mais... tentais-je.  
\- De toute façon, Fastitudo ne participera pas », engagea Yume.

Le comte la regarda, un sourcil légèrement haussé, avant de sourire à nouveau : « Voyez-vous ça... Miss Suzanne Cavendish. Vous, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

À son tour, elle haussa les sourcils. Elle continua : « Après le malaise qu'elle a fait il y a peu, il est hors de question qu'elle fournisse d'effort physique. »

Un peu déçue, j'acquiesçais : si cela pouvait me permettre de rester éloignée du comte Grey. De plus, sa réaction vis-à-vis de moi suscitait trop de questions ; dont je ne pouvait bien sûr pas fournir les réponses. Le plus méfiant devait être Ciel, vu le regard qu'il me jeta.

Le majordome tapa dans ses mains et fit lui même les équipe pendant que j'accompagnais Elizabeth poser son œuf. Nous traversâmes une dizaine de salle. Elle regardait tous les angles peu accessibles, mais n'était jamais satisfaite.

« Il faut un endroit plus compliqué », déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant.

D'un coup, son regard s'éclaira.

« Là ! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant le chandelier situé à au moins cinq mètres du sol.

Je regardais l'endroit avec un goutte coulant contre ma tempe. Pour un vampire, c'était facile, mais je ne savais même pas comment Elizabeth comptait le percher sans échafaudage.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Ciel soit capable d'une telle prouesse », avouais-je à la jeune fille.

« On est capable de tout par amour ! » répondit-elle avec conviction, serrant le poing devant elle.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il devait _sans aucun doute_ porter à la jeune noble, je ne voyais absolument pas Ciel et son corps maigre faire des bonds de sauterelle ou escalader le mur pour obtenir son bien. Comme je ne voulais pas briser l'espoir qui brillait dans son regard émeraude, je gardais ma remarque pour moi. Elle s'accroupit, puis, d'un coup, bondit à une vitesse folle contre le mur et se propulsa ainsi en salto dans les airs pour poser l'oeuf dur sur le chandelier en or. Elle réatterrit sur le sol avec grâce, avant de se relever avec un sourire satisfait. Elle rougit en voyant mon air ébahi.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
\- Tu... Tu... Je... Wahou ! C'était énorme ! T'as appris à faire ça où ?  
\- Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas, c'est inné », répondit-elle, gênée.

Faire cela avec autant de jupon relevait du génie ! Moi-même, je n'avais jamais essayé de me battre en robe à corset.

« Tu as mon respect éternel ! » lui dis-je en riant.

Elle rit à son tour, les joues encore rosies. Nous retournâmes dans le salon retrouver les autres. Les équipes avaient été faîtes. Clarisse et Yume étaient ensemble, et Edward était avec la couturière. Elizabeth tonna enfin le départ et ils se précipitèrent tous. Seuls Edward et son équipière ne partirent pas en courant. Elle enleva son jupon, laissant apparaître la quasi-totalité de ses jambes. Edward se remit à crier, le visage de couleur écrevisse. J'éclatais de rire en le voyant faire tomber son œuf sur le carrelage. Il eut un grand cri de désespoir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah, Edward. Tu as déjà perdu » remarqua Elizabeth, de la pitié dans les yeux.

« Lizzie ! Pardonne-moi ! J'ai échoué dans ma mission ! » sanglota-t-il.

« Non mais j'y crois pas », soupirais-je.

« Les hommes sont vraiment des êtres faibles », remarqua dédaigneusement Nina.

« C'est de votre faute ! À cause de vous et vos... ! Argh !  
\- Edward, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un jeu », tempérais-je.

Il essuya une larme de déception.

« Allez, viens grand-frère », dit Elizabeth. « On va se mettre à table pour attendre les autres.  
\- Oui, Lizzie ! Je te suivrais n'importe où ! »

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la salle-à-manger. Edward grommelait contre Ciel, qui allait avoir l'oeuf et sa petite-soeur pour lui tout seul. Je donnais un coup de coude au blond : « Tu devrais la lâcher un peu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est ta sœur. Pas ta fiancée, ni ton amante. Ta sœur. »

Il rougit un peu.

« Je le sais bien ! C'est pour ça que je dois la protéger.  
\- Tu ne la protège pas, là. Tu la couve.  
\- Mais non...  
\- Je t'assure. Laisse-la vivre, un peu.  
\- Mais...  
\- Edward », lui lançais-je, la voix pleine de reproche.

Mon regard était planté dans le sien. Il rougit, mais ne rompit pas le contact, comme hypnotisé. La nuance de vert de ses yeux était vraiment fascinante. C'était un couleur rare. Au bout de quelques secondes, je détournais à mon tour le regard, les joues chauffantes. À quoi est-ce que j'avais penser ? Idiote. Comme si je pouvais.

* * *

Rentrée, je me précipitais dans l'ancien bureau de mon père pour y prendre le combiné téléphonique. Nerveusement, je tournais la roulette des chiffres pour taper le numéro du seul téléphone du monastère. On me transmit à son adresse, et une voix fluette de femme me répondit. J'indiquais mon identité. Tout de suite, j'eus le droit à plus d'égard.

« Princesse Albane ! Que désirez-vous, mademoiselle ?  
\- Je voudrais parler à Chester.  
\- Hum... Il est en mission dans le nord de l'Europe pour l'instant. »

Mon souffle se coupa. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de le contacter pour l'instant ? Je décollais légèrement le téléphone de mon oreille, pensive et stressée. J'avais besoin de lui le plus rapidement possible. Avant qu'elle la trouve. C'était un jeu contre la montre qui était en ma défaveur.

« Dois-je lui indiquer votre appel quand il rentrera ? » demanda la voix au bout du fil.

Je me ressaisis légèrement et lui répondit vivement : « Oui. Oui, au plus vite. »

Je raccrochais sans plus de mots et me laissais tomber dans le grand fauteuil de mon père. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Est-ce que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule, pour cette fois ? Il y avait tellement de choses de Chester devait m'aider à démêler. Clarisse, Finnian, Snake... Et puis, surtout, il y avait Derek. Heureusement, la rentrée au _Weston_ était dans quelques jours ; il était dangereux pour lui qu'il reste seul encore longtemps.

* * *

*Voir chapitre 9 (du point de vue de Chester)

* * *

 **Fin de l'arc.**

 _Yume : « Pourquoi on apparaît presque pas dans ce chapitre ! »_

 _Auteure : « Mais... ! Mais... ! On avait dit : pas de résumé au dernier chapitre de l'arc ! »_

 _Clarisse : « Rébellion ! »_

 _Auteure : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent ? »_

 _Clarisse : « Des explications. »_

 _Auteure : « À quelle question ? »_

 _Clarisse : « Au sens de la vie. »_

 _Yume : «_ Être ou ne pas être _... »_

 _Auteure : « Votre vie, c'est de suivre cette histoire ! Pas de vous rebeller contre_ _l'auteure_ _! »_

 _Clarisse : « Auteure tyrannique ! On a_ _decidé_ _d'écrire nous-même notre destin ! »_

 _Auteure : « À la bonne heure..._ _»_

 _Yume : « On veut que tous les lecteurs sache ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous pendant cette chasse à l'oeuf ! Pourquoi c'est pas dit ! »_

 _Auteure : « Mais parce que ce n'était pas utile ! Les lecteurs savent déjà le résultat de cette chasse ! »_

 _Yume : « Pour les autres peut-être, mais pas pour nous ! »_

 _Auteure : « C'est tout ? Après, j'aurais la paix ? »_

 _Yume : « Peut-être. »_

 _Auteure : « Je veux une garantie ! »_

 _Clarisse : « Et je veux un avocat ! »_

 _Yume : « Comment ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _Clarisse : « On ne sait jamais. »_

 _Auteure : « Vous me cassez les pieds ; pour être gentille. En plus, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. »_

 _Clarisse : « Quand même... »_

 _Yume : « Un œuf de Pâque qui nous pète à la gueule, c'est pas extraordinaire, peut-être ?! »_

 _Clarisse : « Il a ruiné ma si jolie coiffure. »_

 _Auteure : « Mais tu n'avais pas de coiffure spéciale ! »_

 _Clarisse : « Tout de même ! »_

 _Auteur : (Soupire.) « C'est bon ? Vous avez parlé, vous êtes satisfaites ? »_

 _Yume : « Oui, enfin. »_

 _Auteure : « Enfin ! Maintenant, dodo... »_

 _Cheslock_ _: « Une seconde... »_

 _Auteure : « Quoi_ encore _? »_

 _Cheslock_ _: « Je voudrais faire un contrat pour apparaître plus dans cette histoire ! »_

 _Auteure : « ... »_

 _Cheslock_ _: « En temps que meilleur ami du personnage principal, j'exige à plus d'égard. J'ai à peine été mentionné dans cet arc. De plus, dans celui d'avant il y a eu une ellipse de plusieurs années. On a volontairement sauté tous les passages drôles de notre scolarité ! Et moi, dans tout ça ? Niet. C'est inadmissible ! »_

 _Auteure : « ... »_

 _Cheslock_ _: «_ _Hey_ _! Vous m'écoutez ? Vous êtes morte ? »_

 _Auteure : «_ Laissez un message après le *BIP* sonore. _»_


	26. Capitulum 19,5

_Interlude 2_

* * *

Ne dites pas : mourir ; dites : naître. Croyez.  
On voit ce que je vois et ce que vous voyez ;  
On est l'homme mauvais que je suis, que vous êtes ;  
On se rue aux plaisirs, aux tourbillons, aux fêtes ;  
On tâche d'oublier le bas, la fin, l'écueil,  
La sombre égalité du mal et du cercueil ;  
Quoique le plus petit vaille le plus prospère ;  
Car tous les hommes sont les fils du même père ;  
Ils sont la même larme et sortent du même oeil.  
On vit, usant ses jours à se remplir d'orgueil ;  
On marche, on court, on rêve, on souffre, on penche, on tombe,  
On monte. Quelle est donc cette aube ? C'est la tombe.  
Où suis-je ? Dans la mort. Viens ! Un vent inconnu  
Vous jette au seuil des cieux. On tremble ; on se voit nu,  
Impur, hideux, noué des mille noeuds funèbres  
De ses torts, de ses maux honteux, de ses ténèbres ;  
Et soudain on entend quelqu'un dans l'infini  
Qui chante, et par quelqu'un on sent qu'on est béni,  
Sans voir la main d'où tombe à notre âme méchante  
L'amour, et sans savoir quelle est la voix qui chante.  
On arrive homme, deuil, glaçon, neige ; on se sent  
Fondre et vivre ; et, d'extase et d'azur s'emplissant,  
Tout notre être frémit de la défaite étrange  
Du monstre qui devient dans la lumière un ange.

 _Ce que c'est que mourir_ , Victor Hugo

* * *

« Alors ? » tonna sa voix, dangereuse.

Elle était grave et vibrait d'une façon effrayante dans la pénombre étouffée. Là, l'air ne circulait plus, et on ne sentait que les charognes qui se décomposaient contre les murs. Le serviteur baissa la tête, se repliant un peu plus contre le sol. Son épaule était toujours douloureuse et dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturelle, mais la serrer d'une main aurait été une provocation envers son maître.

« Imbécile », cracha celui-ci. « Tu es donc incapable de tuer une gamine affaiblie ? »

Il s'avança à pas lourd vers lui. Le serviteur vit les bottes trouées de son seigneur entrer dans son champs de vision. Il leva des yeux paniqués. Il croisa l'oeil noir de son supérieur, qui vira au rouge. Il crut apercevoir un éclat de bleu glacé entre la mèche de cheveux noirs qui recouvrait la seconde moitié de son visage.

« Maître... Mon prince... », gémit-il, son visage se tordant.

Ses yeux flambants semblaient déjà le dévorer. César Furorido était déçu. Il pensait que ce serviteur ferait l'affaire... Pourquoi avait-il confié la tâche à un imbécile alors qu'il pouvait s'en charger lui-même ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller jusqu'en Angleterre pour mettre fin aux jours d'Albane Fastitudo... Mais c'était après tout un mal pour un bien. Et puis, ce serait fait pour de bon. Il sourit. L'homme à ses pieds éclata en sanglots.

« Allons, allons... ne pleure pas ainsi », dit César d'une voix mielleuse.

« Maître... Je vous en supplie...  
\- Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Tu sais que tu mérite ta punition...  
\- Laissez-moi encore une chance !  
\- Mais tu as déjà eu ta chance... » sourit doucement son maître en lui caressant la joue.

« A... ! A... ! Attendez ! J'ai une information capitale ! »

César s'arrêta net et haussa les sourcils sincèrement surpris.

« Quel sorte d'information ? »

L'esclave eut un sourire dément, se raccrochant à cette bribe d'espoir.

« Elle est en vie... » souffla-t-il.

César fronça les sourcils : « Qui ? »

L'esclave se pencha tout près de son prince et lui chuchota quelque chose, tout bas. César resta une seconde les yeux écarquillés, dans le vide. Puis un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres pleines. Elle rit un peu en se relevant. Le serviteur le regardait avec un espoir déchirant, les yeux écarquillés, le visage tordu et laid de crainte.

« Je vois... Je te remercie de m'avoir confier ceci avant d'y passer... » ricana le maître de sa voix voluptueuse.

« Quoi ? » cria l'autre. « Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous ne pouvez pas !  
\- Je le peux. »

Son sourire se fit plus doux.

« Et puis, tu as une consolation : ma chère fiancée te rejoindra bientôt. »

Il frappa si fort son crâne que la tête de son ancien serviteur explosa en un millier d'éclats de sang et de cervelle.


End file.
